Skater boy
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Todo parece ir bien en la vida de Peeta, una vida demasiado organizada y perfecta Entonces llega el, modifica sus planes, modifica su vida. Pero nada esta a favor de ellos. Y nada es fácil en cuanto al amor, y menos un amor tan prohibido como este. MAL SUMMARY. Slash, Peeta x Finnick. Lemmon. M.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, de nuevo reportandome con otra historia, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado, este es el primer capitulo y es básicamente solo una presentación de los personajes, espero que les interese y quieran seguir leyendo!

Les pido de favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión.

Besos x

* * *

**.Peeta POV.**

-Peeta –me llama mi padre cuando me levanto de la mesa-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

-Creo que voy a ir a inscribirme a la escuela de arte –contesto después de estudiar mentalmente mis horarios para este lunes.

-Tu madre necesita que le ayudes en la pastelería.

-Esta bien, paso por ahí después de inscribirme.

-¿No has pensado en inscribirte en algún deporte en la escuela? ¿Ya tienes todos tus créditos? –pregunta, acomodándose la corbata y poniéndose el saco negro.

-Ya tengo más créditos de los que necesito para graduar, y aprovechare las tardes para seguir con la pintura.

-Aun así te quedan unas horas libres por la tarde…

-Tengo que ayudar a mamá, ya sabes que Matt pasa de eso.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Matt que te inscriba en el equipo? Así el puede llevarte y traerte.

-Puedo usar el autobús, papá. Además, trata de convencer a mi madre de que no necesita ayuda en la pastelería.

-Bueno, Prim se ve cómoda ayudando, no creo que necesite mas ayuda.

-Ya se que tu vida es la empresa, pero mira, mama solo tiene dos cocineras para tres sucursales de la ciudad, saca tus cálculos ¿Es suficiente? Prim le ayuda, pero sigue no siendo suficiente.

-Bien, ya. Anda, llegaras tarde.

-Y necesito dinero.

-Deberías pensar en trabajar.

-Papá, trabajo y no me pagas.

-¿Quieres que te pague?

-Anda, voy a llegar tarde.

Sonríe y me conduce hasta el coche.

Desde que recuerdo mi padre lleva una organización exacta para todo, administra cada minuto de nuestras vidas como si no existiera otra cosa. Igual, me gusta.

Mi horario entre semana es: De ocho de la mañana a una de la tarde, escuela. De una y media a tres, gimnasio. De tres y media a cinco y media, pintura; aunque el año pasado intente carpintería, pero no funciono. Y de seis a nueve estoy con mi madre en cualquiera de las tres pastelerías. El sábado estudio lenguas extranjeras de diez de la mañana a tres de la tarde y lenguas antiguas de cinco a seis y media. Y el domingo es libre. Creo. Aunque la mayor parte del día se nos va en el juego de mi hermano a las 12pm y después vamos juntos a comer. Lo bueno es que los últimos meses Johanna y Gale nos acompañan. Johanna es un año mayor que yo, pero es hermana de un compañero de Matt y llevamos bastante tiempo como amigos, y Gale es primo de Johanna, desde hace varios meses vive con ella y acaba de entrar este año a la misma escuela que nosotros, dos años arriba. Y últimamente mi padre ah estado de acuerdo en que valla con los chicos a comer a otro lugar y así pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos.

-Intenta organizarte mejor y quizá puedas entrar a Futbol este año –insiste mi padre antes de que baje del coche.

-Haré lo posible –contesto y cierro la puerta.

Camino rápidamente para llegar temprano a clases.

-¡Peeta! –Me gritan desde el segundo piso.

Es Johanna.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y me topo con ella a mediación.

Me toma del brazo y me obliga a bajar con ella, diciendo:

-Tienes que acompañarnos.

-¿Acompañar a quien a donde? Voy tarde a una clase.

-A Gale y a mi, eh conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en la revista.

Me detengo en seco, la miro y digo:

-Estas bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy, y tenemos que darnos prisa, es en la ciudad.

-Johanna, pero tengo clase… -organizo mentalmente mis ideas-. Felicidades de verdad, pero ve con Gale yo necesito…

-No, te necesito a ti Peeta –y me tira del brazo.

Estoy a punto de reprochar cuando siento un golpe fuerte en los tobillos y el impulso me tira de espaldas. Antes de que toque el piso los brazos de alguien me sujetan.

-¿Nos vamos? –es Gale.

-¡Ponme en el maldito suelo! –casi grito y lo golpeo en el pecho.

Mis cuadernos han caído al piso junto con mi mochila.

-Johanna, lleva sus cosas al auto –ordena Gale.

-¡Estas haciendo un ridículo! –le digo, tratando de zafarme de sus fuertes brazos.

-No me importa, te vas con nosotros.

Gale me lleva en brazos hasta el auto.

Quiero desaparecer, quiero que nadie me mire. Pero no logro ninguna de las dos cosas.

Por lo menos me alegra saber que toda la escuela sabe como es Gale.

-¿Puedo subir yo al coche? –pregunto, rendido y humillado.

Gale me pone en el suelo, subo en el asiento delantero y espero a marcharnos.

-Gracias Peeta –Johanna palmea mi hombro.

Mascullo cosas inentendibles durante un momento hasta ser interrumpido por Gale.

-Debes romper las reglas a veces –palmea mi muslo y sube la música.

-No cuando son horas de estudios –me quejo, elevando mi voz.

-Para ti siempre son horas de estudios, déjame recordártelo.

Voy a responder, pero Johanna pasa entre nosotros para subir aun más el volumen.

Y nos silencia.

Hacemos una hora y media en llegar a la ciudad, y una media hora más en llegar hasta la gran oficina de cristal.

-Es hermosa –digo.

Gale estaciona el coche rápidamente y todos bajamos.

-Lo se –coincide Johanna.

-Anda, anda, tienes que entrar, Peeta y yo te esperamos allá enfrente.

-¿Ah?

-Tengo hambre y tú también –explica.

-Deséenme suerte, chicos.

Le doy un gran abrazo y le deseo suerte.

Gale palmea mi hombro y me empuja hacia la calle.

-Vamos.

Cruzamos junto con un montón de personas cuando la luz nos indica, es la tercera ves que estoy en esta ciudad y las tres veces me han obligado a salirme de clases.

-Tengo que regresar a la una y media al gimnasio –le advierto a Gale cuando nos sentamos en la mesa del restaurant italiano.

-Vamos llegando, no empieces con eso Peet –se queja.

La mesera llega a la mesa y pregunta si vamos a ordenar algo para tomar.

-Un café doble –dice Gale-. Y un Omelette especial, por favor

-¿Para usted? –me pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Lo mismo, pero una malteada en lugar de café.

-¿De fresa esta bien?

-Si, pero agrega una cucharada de canela, por favor. Y leche deslactosada. Poca azúcar y si tienes miel natural ponle una cucharada, por favor.

-Correcto, en un momento les traigo su orden.

Gale se pierde unos minutos en su teléfono y después me dice:

-¿Qué tienes planeado para el futuro?

-Tengo 17, aun no pienso en eso. Me quedan unos tres años para decidir.

-Bueno, pero… eres tu, seguro ya tienes planeado cada hora de cada día de toda tu vida.

Sonrío y contesto:

-Me interesa mucho Comercio y negocios Internacionales, y gestión empresarial.

-¿De verdad? –me dedica una mirada incrédula.

-Si, ¿Por qué? –su sonrisa me hace sonreír también.

-Eso es muy aburrido.

-Bueno, mi sueño es trabajar en una empresa internacional en Nueva York.

-Pues suerte –vuelve a teclear durante un momento.

-¿Qué tienes planeado tu, señor interesante?

Suelta una risa escandalosa y después se talla la barbilla.

-El próximo año entrare a diseño grafico.

Giro los ojos.

-Podemos armar una empresa nosotros, ¿Sabes? Algo referente a la moda. El puesto le caería muy bien a Johanna, tu como diseñador y publicidad y yo como administrador. ¿Cómo ves?

-Dices que no planeas todo.

Lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos y después ambos nos reímos.

Después de comer esperamos media hora más hasta que vemos a Johanna salir del edificio.

Gale ya había pagado la cuenta de ambos, así que solo nos marchamos, rápidamente, para escuchar las noticias.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta Gale, llego varios segundos después.

-Estoy dentro –suelta ella, sonriendo.

Un momento de silencio, demasiado largo, entre los tres y después Gale estalla en felicitaciones.

Como no veo el final del efusivo abrazo me uno a ellos y envuelvo mis brazos en sus cuerpos.

-Dios santo, estaba tan nerviosa ahí dentro.

-¡Pero cuéntanos! –grito.

-Vamos, vamos al auto. Tengo que regresar rápido. –nos conduce hasta la acera.

-¡Eh! ¡Dinos!

-Súbete al auto, Gale, ya les cuento todo.

Subimos al auto y me inclino entre sus asientos para verla.

Los tres tenemos una amplia sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Primero, me hicieron hablar sobre mis gustos y aficiones, sobre cuantos libros eh leído, cosas de esas. Después respondí unas preguntas y me presentaron una situación y yo tuve que redactarla en un tipo "reportaje"

-¿Y que mas? –Gale ni siquiera se espera para que Johanna tome aire cuando la presiona para hablar.

-Pues espere unos minutos, los mas largos de mi vida, y me llamaron de nuevo. Pero ahora con la presidenta.

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡¿Y luego?! –ahora soy yo quien la presiona.

-Pues me dijo un montón de cosas que ya olvide y me felicito. Y me dijo que comenzaba este viernes. Y ya me dio mi primera columna.

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Por Dios! –exclama Gale, encendiendo el coche.

-Espera, ¿Pero como le harás con la escuela? ¿Cómo vendrás todos los días?

-Peeta, siempre tienes que salir con esas cosas –me reprime Gale, sonriendo-. Pero tienes razón… ¿Johanna?

-Bueno, lo mejor de todo, me permiten enviar el artículo por correo.

-Dios, que suerte. Y que bueno por ti Johanna. ¿Cuánto te pagaran?

-¡Gale! –ahora soy yo quien lo reprimo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta y suelta una carcajada.

-Bueno, estoy aprueba los primeros dos artículos, o sea, dos semanas. Pero si todo sale bien… hablamos de unos Setecientos dólar por cada articulo.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Hay espacio para mí ahí dentro?

Miramos a Gale y después nos reímos fuertemente.

El resto del viaje pasa entre la historia de Johanna y nuestros planes futuros con sus primeros sueldos.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, que más bien es un pueblo grande, no alcanzo a llegar al gimnasio, así que Gale y Johanna me dejan frente a la escuela para poder esperar a mi padre.

Me despido de ellos, y me siento bajo un árbol.

El claxon del coche de mi papa suena varios minutos después.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta.

-Bien, creo que no tengo ganas de nada –miento.

-Bueno, has conseguido entrar a tus clases de arte, será mejor que agarres energía por que no desaprovecharas esta oportunidad.

-Tranquilo, solo eh dicho que estoy cansado.

-Esta bien, ¿Te eh dado el dinero, verdad?

-Así es.

-Bueno, tu madre te estará esperando en la sucursal de Mine Street.

-Bien.

Y esa fue toda nuestra conversación hasta llegar a la academia de arte.

El instituto es un edificio antiguo, con una gran escalinata hacia las grandes puertas de madera, tiene una fuente interior, justo en medio, con arboles y bancas, y ligera música de fondo. Las aulas están alrededor, hay tres pisos. Primer piso: Artes plásticas y pintura. Segundo piso: Baile y danza. Y tercer piso: Música y canto. La estructura completa es rustica y hermosa.

Voy directamente a la oficina para Inscribirme y entrego la boleta de Invitación.

-Esta todo listo, en aquella mampara están los horarios, puedes elegirlos –me dice la señora después de sellar de "pagado".

Tomo mis cosas y camino hasta la pared, ahí están colgados los horarios, divididos por secciones.

Busco el mío y encuentro la clase que busco, de tres y media a cinco y media.

Faltan diez minutos para que comience, así que me dirijo directamente al aula.

Ahí dentro hay cuatro alumnos más, una chica y tres chicos.

-Hola –los saludo.

-Hola –responden los tres.

Saco mi material, eh tomado esta clase en verano, con el mismo profesor y a la misma hora, así que no espero a que llegue para preparar mis cosas.

-Peeta, que bueno que regresaste –dice cuando me mira.

-Ya extrañaba su clase –respondo, sonriendo.

Hay diez jóvenes aparte de mí, y no conozco a ninguno. Contaba con conocer a alguien, pero todos mis ex compañeros ya no están.

-En su primera clase… -el profesor comienza a hablar, pero no presto atención por que lo eh escuchado decir eso ya antes. Sigo acomodando mis materiales y coloco mi mandil para no mancharme la ropa. La primera clase que da siempre es "trazos".

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido, es una seria desventaja que tengo, cuando me meto en el lienzo, todo desaparece.

-¿No quieres tomar una clase mas avanzada? –Pregunta el profesor-. Tengo un grupo con ex alumnos y re-ingresos, podría servirte más.

-Estoy bien así –contesto.

-Bueno, recuérdame prestar mas atención para ti.

Sonrío y antes de irme ayudo a acomodar los bancos y tripies en sus lugares.

-Gracias hijo.

-No es nada.

Salgo del salón y me pongo a pensar sobre pasar un rato en las bancas centrales, junto a la fuente, pero recuerdo que mi madre esta esperándome.

Afuera esta nublado y comienza a soplar un viento fresco.

Para tomar el autobús tengo que cruzar una enorme plaza llena de arboles a la cual jamás eh ido. Parece estar abandonada, no hay nadie ahí. Más que un grupo de personas en patinetas que no logro distinguir desde la escalinata del instituto. Del otro lado de la plaza muchísimo mas grande que la escuela, esta la parada de autobuses.

En fin. Comienzo a caminar, coloco mis audífonos y busco mi teléfono para poner música.

Las personas que vi son chicos, mayores que yo, vestidos con ropa ligera y patinetas, no les presto atención y rezo por que ellos tampoco me la presten a mi. Desentono por completo aquí.

Saco mi billetera para agarrar dinero cuando voy a la mitad de la plaza y al instante me arrepiento. Por que siento la mirada de todos en mis espaldas. Tomo el dinero, guardo la billetera en mi bolsa trasera y sigo caminando, mirando fijamente hacia enfrente. Aun falta tanto para llegar al otro lado.

Entonces me percato del sonido de las ruedas de una patineta. Esta acercándose.

-¡Eh! –grita alguien. Un hombre. No me giro. Hago como si no lo escuchara y sigue llamándome.

Apresuro el paso, discretamente y remuevo mis audífonos, agradecido de que me sirvan para mi cuartada de no escuchar los gritos del hombre.

EL sonido de las ruedas se acerca cada vez más y comienzo a ponerme demasiado nervioso. En ese momento, el autobús se para y comienzo a correr, agradecido de tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Sin dejar ver mi temor subo al autobús y me siento en el fondo, mirando a todos lados menos a esa plaza.

Enciendo el teléfono y elevo el sonido de la música.

El viaje en autobús no es tan largo, pero tengo que caminar unas dos calles más, y eso me pone nervioso. Nunca había caminado por la noche en esta zona de la ciudad que parece ser nada segura.

Y es que aun no es de noche, pero la caída del invierno hace todo más obscuro y solitario.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta mi madre cuando entro a la cálida y segura pastelería.

-Bien, el señor Banner dijo que podría tomar un curso mas avanzado, pero me siento a gusto ahí.

-Muy bien –sonríe-. ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí? Necesito echar una mano en la cocina.

-Claro.

Y el resto de la tarde lo paso detrás del mostrador. Atiendo solo a cuatro personas y después nos marchamos.

En el momento de la cena, dudo entre decirles a mis padres que no me siento bien caminando por ese lugar, pero cuando mi hermano habla de su próximo partido y mi padre insiste en que me tome tiempo para entrar con el equipo, lo olvido. No necesito otro motivo para ser objetivo de mi padre, y demostrar algo tan "poco masculino" solo terminaría arruinándolo.

Suficiente tengo con que critique a mis amigas y mis aficiones.

Al día siguiente Johanna tiene que irse a terminar su primer artículo, así que no le pregunto si puede ir por mí al instituto y llevarme a la pastelería.

En el gimnasio pienso en preguntarle a Gale, pero se me hace algo tan infantil y estúpido que lo olvido. Probablemente yo lo imagine todo y ni siquiera me llamaban a mí.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunta Gale mientras me ayuda a subir la barra de mi pecho a las bases.

-Seguir con plano inclinado –respondo con dificultad, sintiendo la presión

-No de eso –se queja, soltando la barra justo cuando estoy por subirla, pero la fuerza de mis brazos no es suficiente y lucho para que no caiga sobre mi pecho.

-Gale –escupo con tanta presión que siento que mis ojos se van a salir.

-¿Podremos hacer algo en la tarde, no? Saliendo del gimnasio, ir por Johanna…

-Gale –vuelvo a quejarme. Pero ya no tengo fuerza suficiente ni para hablar.

-Solo di que si.

-No.

-Dilo.

-Tengo…. –ya no puedo mas y justo cuando la barra esta por caer en mi pecho, Gale la sujeta y con mis ultimas fuerzas le ayudo a colocarla en la base.

ME levanto rapiditamente, sentándome en el extremo de la banca y tomo aire bruscamente.

-Eres un estúpido –escupo.

-Hagamos algo –insiste, palmeando mi espalda y sentándose detrás de mí, sonriendo.

-Tengo clase.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a los loockers para tomar agua. Gale me sigue.

-Puedes faltar una vez.

-No, no a esta. Es mi segunda clase. En dos años entrare a la universidad y necesito esto.

-Exacto. Dos años.

-No entenderías, aunque te explicara.

-En fin.

Vuelvo a pensar en decirle que pase por mí saliendo, pero me resulta demasiado estúpido.

Pero cuando me pregunta si quiero que me lleve a la clase, acepto al instante.

-Gracias, hasta mañana.

ME despido de Gale y entro al instituto.

El profesor ah elaborado un programa especialmente para mí, lo cual me hace sentir orgulloso, y afortunado, con suerte esto me ayudara muchísimo en mis planes para la universidad. Y la razón por la que elegí esta clase no es por los horarios, es por el profesor. Además de ser de los mejores, una recomendación suya me abriría las puertas que necesito.

Así que cuando termina la clase y necesita ayuda con unos proyectos, me ofrezco rápidamente a ayudarle.

-Gracias, Peeta. Me ayudarías mucho.

Me explica los pasos a seguir, solo tengo que revisar los aciertos de cada examen de sus alumnos y registrarlos en la lista.

Son demasiados, pero no me importa y lo hago con gusto. Además de dar la clase del arte, es profesor en la mejor universidad de la zona. Si no consigo entrar a donde tengo planeado, por lo menos quiero un lugar seguro aquí.

-Gracias, Peeta. Y discúlpame con tu madre, ya te entretuve bastante.

-No hay problema, profesor. En realidad no tenia nada que hacer y es un gusto ayudar.

-Bien, entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –concluyo.

Mientras camino hacia la salida llamo a mi madre.

-Voy saliendo –anuncio-. Solo tomo el autobús y voy para allá.

-Si hijo, no te preocupes, esta todo tranquilo.

-Bien.

Y cuelgo. Y hasta ese momento, cuando bajo las escaleras de la salida, recuerdo la plaza frente a mi.

Durante un momento me cuestiono la opción de rodearla, pero es una completa estupidez y además tardaría mucho más.

"No seas idiota, Peeta" pienso en mi interior.

Entonces comienzo a caminar hacia la plaza.

Ignoro el grupo de personas al fondo y coloco mis audífonos. Esta vez pongo la música a todo volumen y trato de perderme en ella.

Voy justo a la mitad de la plaza cuando la canción termina y me da el tiempo justo para escuchar unas ruedas de patineta demasiado cerca de mí.

Apresuro mi caminar, y la siguiente canción comienza.

Entonces sin esperármelo alguien se pone frente a mí, a varios pasos, sobre su patineta, la cual con un golpe ágil hace volar hasta su mano.

Me quito los audífonos, rendido y con el estomago hecho un nudo.

La luz del sol se ah ido y estoy rodeado de arboles por todos lados. No hay escapatoria.

El hombre es un joven, unos años mayor que yo, varios centímetros más alto. Lleva una playera sin mangas, dejando ver un gran tatuaje negro en su hombro derecho y parte de su pecho. Su cabello esta largo y revuelto. Además tiene una perforación en la ceja y otra en el oído.

-Bien. Solo traigo mi teléfono y mi billetera… -digo sin aliento. Al tiempo que reviso mis bolsillos, pero no encuentro la cartera.

-¿Esta? –pregunta, con una voz ronca y extrañamente profunda.

Entonces veo el objeto en su mano, es mi billetera.

-Ya la has tomado…

El joven esboza una sonrisa amplia, dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa me hace sentir cómodo.

-La tiraste ayer, justo en ese sitio. Trate de alcanzarte pero tu autobús llego y corriste… así que…

Oh.

Ahora me siento un completo estúpido con todo este royo del miedo.

Y ahora que puedo ver mejor al chico, me doy cuenta que incluso parece decente. Su cabello cobrizo brilla naturalmente, su piel es limpia y su ropa no parece ser tan desalineada. Aunque sus perforaciones y ese tatuaje…

-Valla, gracias –le digo. Devolviendo la sonrisa.

Estiro mi mano hasta donde está la billetera pero el la retira y me desconcierta.

-No, no. Mira –deja caer la patineta al suelo y la sujeta con su pie derecho al tiempo que abre mi cartera y me muestra el dinero en el interior-. ¿Ves? Esta todo, completo. Puedes contarlo si gustas.

-No… yo… te creo.

-Bien, pude haber tomado algo, pero no lo eh hecho, eso merece algo a cambio.

-Algo como… ¿Una recompensa? –pregunto.

-Así es, mi amigo. Veras. Tengo mucha hambre, ¿Qué tal si me invitas a cenar?

Lo miro, desconcertado, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de broma en sus ojos. Pero sigue sonriendo, de esa manera en que un chico sonríe solo cuando sabe que es guapo y siempre ah sido guapo desde pequeño, y esa sonrisa, entonces, esta cargada de soberbia.

-¿De verdad? –inquiero.

-Aja –responde, acercando la billetera. Trato de tomarla pero la retira de nuevo-. ¿Qué dices?

Vuelvo a mirarle. Eleva sus cejas y me hace sonreír. De incredulidad.

-Si. –respondo a regañadientes y trato de tomar la billetera de nuevo. Pero la cambia a su mano izquierda.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, si. Pero no ahora, es tarde y mi madre me espera. Mañana. Te lo prometo.

Entrecierra los ojos y pierde la sonrisa.

-¿Lo juras?

-Si, como sea.

-Bien.

Arroja la billetera y la tomo torpemente entre mis manos.

-Hasta mañana, entonces –esboza una sonrisa torcida, marcando un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

-Aja.

Escucho la patineta alejarse y por fin logro sentirme completamente relajado.

Cuando llego a la parada de autobuses trato de encontrar al chico con mi mirada. Esta patinando en una rampa, solo. Mientras otros chicos lo hacen en grupo, a su derecha.

El autobús llega y me subo. Hay un asiento vacio del lado izquierdo, junto a la ventana. El chofer tarda unos minutos en marcharse, esperando mas gente. Y me da el tiempo suficiente para ver al chico de cabello cobrizo hacerme una seña militar con su mano en la frente y regresar a su deporte, si así se le puede llamar.

Cuando el autobús avanza saco mi cartera y cuento los billetes, están todos. Y al final hay una nota.

"Me debes una cena, Homeboy. –Finnick Odair."

Sonrío y miro hacia afuera, para ver la plaza desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que esten bien (: Y espero que la historia les aya llamado la atencion. Dejo este capitulo esperando contar con sus opiniones, ya saben, los personajes no son mios, la historia si.

Disfrutenla, y dejen su review.

* * *

**Capitulo dos:**

Hoy decido quedarme un rato escuchando música y leyendo en medio del área verde en el instituto de arte. Dos horas después de terminar la clase decido que es hora de irme.

Afuera ya esta obscureciendo.

Cuando estoy bajando las escaleras para salir del instituto, al final esta el. Recargado contra la barda que franquea la escalinata.

Me mira, sonríe y eleva una ceja.

-Pensé que no saldrías nunca –dice cuando llego hasta el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquiero confundido.

-Me invitaste a cenar hoy ¿Recuerdas?

Lo recuerdo. Esbozo una sonrisa de incredulidad por que en ningún momento pensé que fuera verdad esa invitación.

-¿Estas bromeando? –pregunto.

-No, y deberíamos ir ya, mi padre quiere que valla a casa temprano.

-¿Entonces no vives en la plaza con tus amigos vagos?

-Solo entre semana. Los viernes tengo que dormir en una cama.

-Las bancas no son muy cómodas.

-Las de esa plaza si, anda homeboy, no te dejare ir sin que me des de comer. Andando.

Me da la espalda y comienza a caminar, en su mochila lleva ganchada su patineta.

-¿Nunca la dejas? –señalo la tabla en su espalda con un movimiento de cabeza, siguiéndolo.

-Es parte de mi vida.

-Valla.

Esboza una sonrisa amplia y después frunce los labios.

-¿Tu que mas haces? Además de derrochar el dinero en ese instituto.

-No derrocho nada.

-Pues podría pagar un año de universidad con lo que pagas cada semestre ahí.

-No en una buena universidad.

-Algunos no podemos permitirnos el honor de una buena universidad, homeboy.

Me quedo callado.

Seguimos caminando en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a un restaurant de comida rápida.

-¿Aquí? –le pregunto, mirando la instalación.

Parece una casa cualquiera, solo tiene un letrero afuera que la hace diferente a las demás.

-Me encantan las hamburguesas.

-Pues bueno. –acepto.

De todas formas, no tenía planeado comer.

El lugar esta casi vacio.

-¿Van a ordenar? –nos pregunta una chica rubia, parece simpática, sonríe en todo momento.

-Una hamburguesa por favor.

-¿Para usted? –me mira.

-Nada, esta bien.

Finnick entrecierra los ojos y frunce los labios.

-Entonces dos hamburguesas –ordena.

Tuerzo los ojos y arrojo mi mochila a la otra silla.

-Espero que tengas buen apetito. No me gustan las hamburguesas.

-¿No te gustan las hamburguesas o el lugar es demasiado… pobre para ti?

Dejo la boca abierta, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Mira, si tengo que aguantarte el resto de la cena, mas te vale no ser un idiota.

Al instante me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Pienso en pedirle perdón, pero el esta sonriendo.

-De verdad estoy tratando de resistirme, pero es parte de mi estado natural.

Devuelvo la sonrisa, por que me siento culpable de lo que eh dicho.

-¿Estudias? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Y me tomo un momento para inspeccionarlo de nuevo.

Su cabello largo es ondulado, casi rizado, y cobrizo. Puedo distinguir unos ojos verdes brillantes desde aquí. Y sus rasgos son finos, delicados y varoniles. No parece ser el tipo de chicos que arruina su vida en las calles.

Hoy lleva una camisa de cuadros azules, desabrochada, dejando ver una de resaque color gris. Y sus jeans de mezclilla están rotos por todos lados, sobre todo en las rodillas; y en la posición en que esta, con sus manos sobre la mesa, jugando con un salero, puedo distinguir otro tatuaje en su muñeca derecha.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, vas tu primero.

Me quedo pensando un momento, pero no recuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Que más haces, además de derrochar tu dinero…

-Oh. Bueno, estudio. Estoy por terminar la Hig School, voy al gimnasio y después al instituto.

-¿En que escuela estas?

-UTPA –respondo.

-Claro –dice sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nada, nada –y sonríe. Y cada vez que sonríe siento unas ganas inmensas de sonreír también. Y no entiendo por que.

-¿Tu estudias?

-Debería estar en la universidad, pero me tome un tiempo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinte.

-Ya has tomado demasiado tiempo, ¿No?

-Digamos que no me ah interesado demasiado.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿No te sientes… ignorante?

-Tengo dos años entrando a las clases de oyente, a la universidad de aquí. Me dirás que esa universidad no sirve, y te diré que el programa de todas las universidades es el mismo, solo que las empresas te contratan por el nombre de la escuela. Y sabrás que tengo razón.

Resoplo y sonrío. Niego con la cabeza y lo miro.

-¿Qué? –pregunta.

-Nada. Entonces ¿Tu vida es ir de oyente y patinar?

-Bueno, toco en una banda.

Suelto una risa.

-Claro, debí suponerlo.

-Tocamos bien, deberías escucharnos alguna vez.

-Me encantaría –mascullo.

Esboza una sonrisa y sea acomoda cuando la mesera viene hacia nosotros.

Cada hamburguesa es enorme y además esta acompañada por una gran porción de papas fritas.

-Con tu permiso –dice y toma un gran bocado.

Lo miro disfrutar tanto del sabor, que incluso me parece apetecible.

Después de cenar recibo la llamada de mi madre, y en ese momento recuerdo que no le avise nada. Me despido de Finnick, pero insiste en acompañarme hasta el camión.

Esta vez va montado en su patineta.

-¿Qué harás mañana? –pregunta.

-Tengo clase de lenguas de diez a seis de la tarde.

-¿Escuela los sábados? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Una a la que le interesa su futuro.

-¿dejaras de atacarme?

-¿Dejaras de atacarme tu a mi?

-¿Es un trato?

Es imposible tener un momento serio con Finnick. Su simple presencia te hace sonreír.

-Tú no me molestas por mi vida y yo no te molesto por la tuya. Trato. –acepto.

-Eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con tu vida.

-Y no quiere decir que yo lo este acerca de la tuya.

-Bien, solo para que quede claro.

-Bien. –Y llegamos a la parada de autobuses.

Y puedo ver las grandes luces del autobús viniendo a lo lejos.

-Gracias por la cena, Peeta.

-Cuando quieras –digo, pero esta apunto de abrir la boca cuando lo silencio-. No es literal, solo se dice por cordialidad. Y tú no debes de tomarlo literalmente, es descortés.

Suelta una gran risa y después palmea mi hombro.

-Nos vemos luego.

Y lo veo alejarse a toda velocidad en su tabla con ruedas. Aun no comprendo como alguien puede subir ahí sin caerse.

Cuando llego a la panadería mi madre me esta esperando arriba del coche.

-¿Qué te ah hecho tardar tanto? –pregunta impaciente.

-Se me paso el tiempo demasiado rápido, tome tiempo extra con el profesor.

-Bien, tu padre ah preparado una cena.

-¿Mi padre? –inquiero incrédulo.

-Bueno, no el literalmente –sonríe-. Ah pedido algo rico, según dijo.

-¿Algo en especial?

-Así es, hablara contigo y con tu hermano.

Esas palabras me hacen ponerme frio.

-¿Es malo?

-No, no. Para nada, pero no diré ni una palabra, le dejo el crédito a el.

-Bien.

Paso el trayecto completo tratando de descubrir que es lo que papa trae entre manos.

Y cuando llegamos a casa, y la cena es demasiado elegante me tranquilizo, eso quiere decir que es una buena noticia y hay que celebrar. Por lo menos no fue una reunión para regañarnos. Como de costumbre. Quizá tenga un ascenso.

La mitad de la cena es tremendamente tensa, Matt me mira cada minuto, intentando saber de que se trata todo esto. Y estoy igual que el.

-Bien, bien. Creo que merecen saberlo ya –comienza mi padre cuando mi madre regresa después de retirarnos el plano vacio-. La cena ya fue bastante incomoda.

Sonrío. Y mi madre y Matt también lo hacen.

-Primero que nada, debo felicitarlos a los dos –señala hacia mi hermano y a mi-. Matt, hoy recibí la noticia de que has logrado entrar a las tres universidades a donde enviaste solicitud. Las autoridades se han comunicado especialmente conmigo para darme la noticia. Tienes la beca al cien porciento. El equipo de futbol no puede esperar a tenerte en sus filas desde ya.

Hay un silencio corto en la mesa y yo soy quien lo rompe:

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Felicidades Matt! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Dios! –masculla el y se recarga en la silla, como fatigado y sujetando su cabellera.

-Muchas felicidades, hijo –dice mi madre.

Entonces mi padre vuelve a tomar el control de la conversación, solo para agregar la única cosa que me pondría más feliz:

-Y Peeta, entraras a Columbia.

Durante unos segundos mi corazón se detiene.

-¿Estas bromeando? –murmuro con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Oh por Dios, pero… ¡Como es posible! –dentro de mi hay una gran felicidad que amenaza con salir disparada hacia el exterior de una manera poco elegante y de seguro muy inapropiada ante la vista de mi critico padre-. ¡Pero si falta todo un año hasta que se habrá la convocatoria!

-Bueno, tienes una condición.

Miro a mi madre, a mi hermano y después a mi padre. Y es mi madre quien habla a continuación:

-Tienes que entrar a ColArts para que te hagan valida la beca.

-Oh Dios.

Es lo único que logro decir antes de sentir que me desmorono sobre la mesa.

Como si entrar a Columbia no fuera mi sueño, ColArts lo mejora todo, es mas, podría dejar Columbia solo para dedicarme a ColArts, pero obviamente mi padre jamás lo aceptaría.

-¿Entonces, que dicen? ¿Matt?

-Es increíble, muchas gracias papá –la felicidad de mi hermano es realmente notoria, digamos que el nunca fue bueno con la escuela y el estudio, así que se abrió puertas con lo único que sabe hacer bien, jugar.

-¿Peeta? –llama mi atención.

-Tengo la vida resuelta –respondo complacidamente recostándome en la silla.

-Claro que si, solo tienes que trabajar mucho por eso.

-Y así será, papa. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-Si tu madre no hubiera insistido en que hablara con ColArts no tendríamos esta oportunidad, así que…

-Gracias mama, yo… no se… ¿No podría irme desde ya?

Suelto una risa y mi padre también.

-Claro que puedes, solo tienes que esperar a que se abran los cursos para los de nuevo ingreso. Pero, por supuesto que primero tienes que graduar de esta escuela. No me importa que ya estés dentro de Columbia. Vas a graduarte. Y con las mejores notas. ¿Esta bien?

-Entendido. –respondo

Y la cena continua.

El siguiente día pasa rápido, sin ningún acontecimiento que no estuviera dentro de mi horario sabatino.

Clases de Lenguas todo el día y cuando termino mi madre me espera para llevarme a compara algunas cosas para el picnic de mañana.

Mi padre decidió que era mejor irnos al club, al aire libre y disfrutar un domingo familiar después del partido de Matt. Claro, Johanna y Gale están invitados, y nunca desaprovechan la oportunidad para ingresar al club de la empresa donde trabaja papá.

-Esto es cada vez más hermoso –dice Johanna una vez que entra como una diva a través de las puertas de cristal.

El primer edificio a donde entramos es recepción, donde una chica hermosa nos recibe y dos hombres jóvenes nos escoltan hacia donde queramos ir.

Por supuesto que Johanna iría directamente a la piscina, pero mi padre nos esta esperando en las palapas, así que tendremos que esperar al menos unas horas hasta que podamos hacer nuestra voluntad.

Johanna le entrega todas sus cosas a uno de los jóvenes y el otro insiste en ayudar a Gale, pero este se niega. No es necesario que nadie nos ayude, pero dejamos que Johanna se sienta diva por un momento. Es bueno para todos.

Mi padre esta muy entusiasmado, el equipo gano el partido, después de tres derrotas, así que el ánimo en la comida es bastante bueno.

Justo cuando hemos recogido todo llegan el señor y la señora Mikelson y podemos escaparnos de mi padre.

Estamos caminando por el pasto cuando uno de los chicos que nos han atendido hoy llega hasta nosotros.

-¿Necesitan algo? –pregunta.

-No ahora, estamos bien. Creo que iremos a la piscina –respondo.

-Bien, pediré que se acondicione sus lugares. ¿Algo de beber?

-Para mí una margarita –responde Johanna al instante.

-Igual para mí –dice Gale.

-Que sean tres entonces, y un platillo salado, por favor –concluyo.

-Muy bien, estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Desean un vehículo?

Lo pienso durante unos segundos.

-Sabes que, si. Creo que daremos una vuelta antes de ir a la piscina.

-Muy bien, en un momento regreso.

Y se marcha.

-Creo que podría vivir en este lugar.

Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

El pequeño coche, en el que apenas cavemos los tres, aguanta lo suficiente para darle dos vueltas al club sin que la gasolina se termine y con llantas especiales para pasar sobre el pasto. Gale conduce, despacio, por sin ningún rumbo. Solo sabemos que al final llegaremos a la piscina, en algún momento del día.

En la pequeña caja del carrito hay varias botellas de agua y refresco en hielo, así que el viaje no se torna aburrido ni desesperante en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo podrán hacerlo? –les pregunto a los chicos, y los tres nos quedamos mirando.

Estamos pasando justo por las canchas de basquetbol, hemos dejado atrás el área verde del club y nos dirigimos ahora si hacia la piscina.

-Practica –responde Gale.

-Ni siquiera le encuentro lo divertido.

Aun así nos quedamos mirando un rato mas al grupo de jóvenes que patinan en las pistas especiales. Y dan vueltas, y se caen, y algunos otros giran sin parar. Es Increíble. Apuesto a que Finnick estaría encantado en este lugar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –pregunta Johanna.

-No es nada –respondo-. Conocí a un chico que patina sobre eso y me parece un poco interesante… ya sabes, eso de no caerse.

-Bien –bebe de su agua y cambia el tema totalmente y me siento agradecido por eso.

A veces, y no es que lo haga muy a menudo, me siento de una manera diferente si pienso en Finnick.

/

-Peeta Mellark –el escuchar mi nombre me hace voltearme al instante.

Iba caminando hacia mi clase de arte y el simplemente apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto confundido.

Finnick viene caminando hacia mí.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías escuchar a mi banda –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo dije? –inquiero.

Sonríe. Y vuelvo a sonreír como siempre me hace hacerlo cada que lo miro. Pero es que es imposible no hacerlo, tiene una sonrisa tan sincera que tienes que responderla al instante.

-Eh venido a raptarte, tengo ensayo hoy y seguro mueres de ganas por escucharnos.

-Tengo clase –le digo, como si no fuera obvio, como si no estuviéramos afuera de mi salón de pintura en el instituto.

-Puedes faltar, ¿No?

-No. Definitivamente.

-Anda, homeboy. La bodega esta por aquí cerca.

-¿La bodega? No gracias.

-Bien, como quieras

Se encoge de hombros y se marcha, dándome la espalda y girándose lentamente sin detener su paso con rumbo a la salida.

-Entonces no te diré lo de ColArts.

¿ColArts? ¿Qué sabe el de ColArts?

-¡Hey! –Grito-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvídalo –grita el, despidiéndose con un gesto rápido con su mano.

No puedo creer que lo valla a hacer.

Tomo mi mochila y corro tras el.

-¿Qué sabes de ColArts? –le pregunto, poniéndome a su lado y bajando las escaleras.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir, puedes ayudarnos con el logotipo de la banda, se supone que Annie lo haría pero no tiene mucha creatividad.

-Hey, hey. No voy contigo a ningún lado.

Me detengo a los pies de las escaleras. Pero el no lo hace.

-Como quieras.

Y sigue caminando. Y espero durante un rato para que regrese pero no lo hace, ni siquiera se voltea para mirarme. Entonces gira en la esquina y desaparece.

Oh, por Dios, Finnick.

Corro en la misma dirección, sintiéndome como un estúpido por hacerle caso, pero de verdad necesito saber que quiere decir con decirme lo de ColArts.

Cuando doy vuelta en la esquina una mano fuerte me sujeta de la cintura y quedo a escasos centímetros de Finnick.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué sabes e ColArts? Tengo que volver a clases.

-No te estoy deteniendo, anda, ve –suelta. Pero no deja de sujetar mi cintura con su mano derecha, recargado en la pared y deteniéndome cerca de el.

-¿Sabes que? No importa. No me importa, cualquier cosa sobre ColArts no me importa.

-Bien –y me suelta.

-Bien.

-Entonces, nos vemos algún día.

-Bien.

No me giro para ver si se ah marchado, doy media vuelta y camino, pero no llego ni siquiera a doblar completamente la esquina cuando volteo a mirarlo.

Esta alejándose.

-¿Qué diablos? –me pregunto a mi mismo.

No puedo creer la influencia que este chico puede tener en las personas.

-Sabia que vendrías –dice antes de que llegue a su lado.

No contesto.

-¿sabes? No quiero que vengas por curiosidad estúpida, quiero que vengas por que quieres. Escuche al profesor… a tu profesor hablando con una mujer, sobre que tienes una beca completa en Columbia gracias al instituto de ColArts. Eso es todo.

Sigue caminando, y no me detengo.

Me quedo a su lado y de reojo puedo ver su sonrisa.

Lo golpeo en el brazo al instante.

-Vengo solo por que ya comenzó la clase y prefiero no llegar que llegar tarde e interrumpir.

-Esta bien.

Su sonrisa no se borra de su rostro, y después de un momento de coraje, me relaja. Me hace sentir cómodo nuevamente.

No se en realidad por donde me encuentro, pero creo haber visto allá atrás el lugar en donde comimos la semana pasada, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Sigo preguntándome como es que el mejor instituto de arte del estado esta en esta zona.

-Bueno, bienvenido a la bodega.

Finnick se para justo frente a una gran casa de color blanco, con un garaje pintado de negro y una puerta elegante, bastante fuera de lugar a comparación con las demás casas.

-¿esto es la bodega?

-Así nos gusta llamarla. Vamos, entra.

Toca unos botones y desconecta la alarma. Sostiene la puerta para dejarme entrar y el entra después de mi.

Lo primero que veo es un camino de piedra rojiza que lleva hacia otra puerta.

A mi lado izquierdo hay una pared, donde se supone que esta el garaje, y a mi derecha hay una jardín, esta un poco abandonado, pero se extiende por el resto del patio.

-¿Vives aquí? –le pregunto cuando pasa a mi lado y se dirige a la siguiente puerta.

-Cuando no duermo en la banca –bromea.

Esta puerta también se abre con clave.

El interior de la casa es hermoso, las paredes son elegantes y los diseños de madera son hermosos, si tan solo tuviera muebles.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? –pregunto.

La primer habitación se compone básicamente por un mueble de piel color negro, grande y brilloso, en forma de "L", en donde descansan cuatro controles de X box. Frente al sofá y junto a la pared a mi derecha hay una televisión grande de plasma.

Pero ya no hay nada más, la siguiente habitación, que esta dividida por una barra elegante y supongo que debería ser la cocina, esta vacía.

-Tiene todo lo que necesito –responde.

Sigo sus pasos lentamente, por lo menos no hay basura ni desperdicios por ningún lado.

En la cocina solo hay un horno de microondas y un refrigerador.

-No es mi casa –explica-. Vivo con mi padre al otro lado de la ciudad, pero me gusta mas estar aquí.

-¿Del otro lado de la ciudad?

-Así es, pero mis amigos están por acá, y no había problema en que yo me quedara aquí por unos días.

-Entonces, si esta es tu bodega, me imagino como esta tu casa.

-Nada de eso –dice, abriendo la nevera y sacando un par de botellas de agua-. Esta casa era de mi madre, es hermosa, lo se, pero nunca se completó. Y cuando se marcho… yo me hice cargo. No eh hecho un buen trabajo, pero estoy en eso.

Abro el agua y doy un sorbo.

Finnick no es tan mayor que yo y tiene una vida bastante inentendible.

-Y esta, es la caverna –abre una puerta y al instante se encienden las luces.

Dejo caer mi mochila y entro.

Hay una batería, tres guitarras y micrófonos.

La habitación es grande, y espaciosa, claro, solo están los instrumentos musicales y un montón de bocinas y cosas que no reconozco. Además de posters en las paredes y grafitis.

-Es de libre expresión, no de buena impresión –explica.

-No hay problema.

Estudio los instrumentos, nunca había tenido nada de eso en mis manos.

Toco las cuerdas de las guitarras y juego con todas las piezas de la batería. Ni siquiera se como alguien es capaz de tocar todas esas cosas con solo dos manos.

Golpeo varias veces los platillos dorados a mis costados y me fascino con los diferentes sonidos que tiene cada cosa. A mi vista todo parecía igual, no lograba entender cual era el sentido de tener tantos tambores juntos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, sonriendo, cuando veo que Finnick me mira fascinado.

-Nada, es solo que pareces un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir el chocolate.

Tuerzo los ojos y me alejo de la batería, fijando mi vista en una repisa que esta frente a mí.

-¿Eres tu? –pregunto cuando veo una fotografía junto a un montón de cosas mas.

-Oh, no, no, no.

Llega primero a ella y la coloca en su espalda.

-Oh vamos, déjame verla.

-No, no. Quisieron hacerse los graciosos dejándola ahí, no tiene gracia.

-Vamos, solo eres tu de bebe.

-Nope.

-Finnick.

Estiro mi brazo, tratando de tomarla de su espalda.

Da unos pasos agiles y se aleja de mi, sujetando la fotografía donde no pueda alcanzarla.

-Pero si luces hermoso –mascullo cuando logro ver al bebe de rizos cobrizos brillantes en la fotografía-. Vamos déjame verla.

-No, no. No insistas.

La vuelve a colocar en su espalda, me acerco a el y estiro mi mano derecha para alcanzarla, pero el mueve sus manos en dirección contraria y dirijo mi izquierda también

No me doy cuenta lo cerca que estamos hasta que Finnick tiene que sujetarse de mi espalda por que en la posición en la que estoy lo obligo a perder el equilibrio.

Aprovecho su acción para quitarle la fotografía de entre las manos, pero de repente deja de parecerme importante.

Y eso es por que el rostro de Finnick esta a tan corta distancia que puedo ver cada detalle de sus ojos verdes, por que esta sujetando mi espalda con fuerza y por que sin querer nuestras manos han quedado unidas, envolviendo el marco de la fotografía.

Su respiración rosa con la mía segundo tras segundo. No puedo apartarme, ni moverme por que estoy perdido en esos ojos verdes curiosos que te aferran a si mismos como un imán. Gritando y rogando por tu atención.

Sus ojos se cierran y pude haber escapado de su mirada alucinante e imnotizante, pero encontré algo más fuerte que sus ojos, algo mas profundo, algo mas hermoso. Algo que me hacía temblar, que me hacia perder fuerza en las rodillas y ganar un golpeteo fuerte en mi corazón. Algo que jamás pensé que podría encontrar, algo que me alucinó desde el momento en que me tocó. Sus labios.

Y una parte de mi cabeza me esta llamando y me esta diciendo que algo anda mal, pero hay una neblina empalagosa y dulzona que me impide pensar con claridad, y procede de cada caricia, cada rose de esa piel tan delicada que jamás había probado. Por que no había sentido jamás algo tan fuerte, sensible y autentico como lo que sus labios me hacen sentir con cada movimiento.

Escucho el sonido de un cristal al romperse y después sus dos manos acarician mi espalda lentamente, bajando hasta mi cintura y eso solo me hace perderme del mundo un poco más.

Coloco mis manos en su pecho para después envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, en donde descansan cómodamente, como si ese espacio fuera para ellos desde siempre.

Entonces el sonido de la alarma de la puerta al abrirse nos regresa a la realidad.

-¡Finnick! –grita una chica.

Y en un segundo comprendo todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Coloco mis manos en su pecho y lo aparto con todas mis fuerzas.

Finnick retrocede unos pasos por el empujón, sus ojos están brillosos de excitación y sus labios rojos, como sus mejillas.

Aclara su garganta para después decir:

-Lo siento –y salir de la habitación.

Me quedo parado ahí, escuchando como se aleja, escuchando la puerta abrirse y escuchando los saludos de sus amigos.

¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Cómo deje que pasara?

Me agacho para recoger la fotografía que descansa en el suelo, el vidrio del marco esta estrellado, pero puedo ver con claridad el hermoso niño blanco de rizos brillantes y ojos verdes. Es hermoso.

Finnick es hermoso. Ahora. Y me besó. Y lo bese.

Esto esta muy mal.

-Peeta, ellos son mis amigos.

El llamado de Finnick me hace regresar a la habitación y salir del shock, si es que a esto se le puede llamar salir. Por que en ningún momento me di cuenta cuando llegó aquí.

-Hola –los saludo, desconcertado, sin lograr razonar la situación.

Finnick no me mira, en ningún momento.

-Finnick nos dijo que vendrías a escucharnos, es bueno tener un publico… diferente –la chica que habla tiene el cabello negro hasta los hombros, es blanca y lleva una playera ajustada a su cuerpo estético. La playera no tiene mangas, por lo que puedo ver el tatuaje que se extiende por su hombro.

-Si…. Bueno… de verdad deseaba hacerlo… -volteo a ver a Finnick, pero no me dirige la mirada-. Pero debería irme, mi madre pasara pronto por mí al instituto…

-Es una lastima, espero puedas venir después –dice la chica.

-Si… claro… -y me voy.

Paso entre ellos y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Te acompaño –masculla Finnick.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Incluso cuando cruzo la puerta de salida.

Pero me doy cuenta que tengo la fotografía aun en mis manos.

-Oh, toma –murmuro.

-Gracias –dice el.

Y sin mirarlo a los ojos me marcho.

Giro mi rostro para verlo y ahí esta, con la puerta abierta, pero mirando en otra dirección.

Ni siquiera recuerdo por donde llegar al instituto, pero no me importa, por que una octava parte de mi cerebro me esta dirigiendo sin yo ser consiente. Por que en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que acaba de pasar.

"Necesito verte ya. Estoy en el instituto. Urgente" envío el mensaje a Johanna y de repente me encuentro en la gran escalinata de la escuela.

Me dejo caer en uno de los escalones, coloco mis manos sobre mi rostro durante un momento y después elevo la vista para ver hacia la plaza, sin fijar un punto en específico.

Y entonces sonrío.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola querido lector :D Se que estas ahí, aunque no me dejes ningún comentario, estas leyendo esto y espero de verdad que te este gustando.

Me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensas, espero que este capitulo lo encuentres entretenido.

Y espero tu review al final.

Gracias y nos leemos:)

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

-A ver Peeta, no importa lo que haya pasado o como crees que paso. Lo importante y lo único que necesitamos saber es: ¿Qué sientes tú? No que sentiste. No. ¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?

Johanna me mira fijamente. Creo que fue mala idea venir al café del centro comercial a platicar de este tema. Siento como si todos pudieran escucharnos.

-No es así, Johanna. No importa lo que yo sentí. Es lo que hice ¿No escuchaste? Bese-a-un-hombre.

-¿Qué tiene de escandaloso? Me eh besado con algunas mujeres.

-¿De verdad? –la revelación me toma desprevenido.

-Si, y no tiene nada de malo, en fiestas, la mayoría de las veces estaba borracha. Pero no importa, ¿Sabes por que? Por que no sentí nada y en ese momento solo fue diversión. Pero tú me has llamado y estamos aquí hablando de eso por que obviamente importa. ¿Verdad?

Tomo un segundo para procesar lo que ah dicho y después contesto:

-Para mí si importa, por que no lo veo normal. No fue en una fiesta. No estaba borracho. Y nunca me había pasado.

-Y sentiste algo –eleva sus cejas, extendiendo una sonrisa.

Bajo la mirada y tiro mi cabeza sobre la mesa, rendido, y sin importarme el golpe.

-Peeta –me llama ella sobando mi hombro-. No tiene nada de malo. Escúchame, tienes dieciséis.

-Diecisiete.

-Diecisiete, y estas en todo tu derecho de experimentar.

-No… no siento esto como un experimento.

-Lo se, Peeta, y escúchame: Si este camino es el que te gusta, si esta es tu vida y es tu decisión, es correcta. Es completamente correcta, y cualquiera que te diga lo contrario esta en contra de su propia humanidad.

-Johanna, yo no me importo. Me importan las personas. Si mi madre o mi padre llegan a enterarse…

-No tienen por que hacerlo. No por el momento. Te lo digo, tómalo como un experimento.

-Como sea, no creo que vuelva a pasar.

-Bien. Pero si vuelve a pasar.

-No lo creo.

-Si vuelve a pasar –repite-. No te sientas mal. No es nada malo.

Me quedo en silencio, levanto la cabeza lentamente y la escondo entre las manos.

-Mejor cuéntame… ¿Cómo es el?

La pregunta llega inesperadamente a mi cerebro y me saca una risa.

-¿Es guapo?

Asiento ligeramente.

-Peeta ¡Dime! Descríbemelo.

Sonriendo, ligeramente, comienzo a describir a Finnick mentalmente, para después decírselo a ella.

-Bueno, es solo un poco mas alto que yo, es unos tres años mayor –vuelvo a sonreír cuando la miro elevar las cejas pícaramente-. Tiene una perfecta cabellera revuelta y rizada. Y sus ojos son verdes.

-Parece un chico normal… Ahí hay algo mas que no me quieres decir.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y mascullo:

-Anda en patineta… y tiene tatuajes y perforaciones.

-Oh Dios.

-Así es…

-Que condenadamente sexy.

-¡Johanna!

-¿Qué tatuajes tiene? –suelta al instante.

-No lo se, no alcance a distinguirlos, pero es en parte de su pecho y su hombro.

-Confío en tu buen gusto, Peeta, y que tenga tatuajes me parece un manjar.

-Creo que eh terminado, no quiero seguir hablando de el.

De verdad, no quiero. No me siento a gusto, y además, estoy sintiendo cosas que no quiero ni debo sentir.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, Peeta. Has lo que tu corazón te dicte y no te arrepientas.

-Eso no es lo correcto –mascullo y entierro el rostro en las manos.

-Te voy a decir lo que no es correcto: Que creas que estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo es malo. Estas en el 2014 Peeta…

-Johanna… -la silencio-. Crees que soy… crees que soy…

-¿Gay? –completa.

Asiento.

-No lo creo, mira, estamos en una edad de experimentar y escúchame, si pruebas esa vida y te gusta. No tiene nada de malo.

-No lo se.

-Te lo aseguro.

-En fin, solo quiero seguir pensando las cosas.

-El amor es amor, y se siente con quien menos lo esperas.

-No estoy enamorado de el.

-Podrías llegar a estarlo, si te lo permites.

-Pero eso no es lo que quiero.

Y concluyo por ahora esta conversación. Se que no me escapare de Johanna tan fácilmente, pero al menos podre tener unos dos días para mi solo.

Cuando llego a mi casa estoy tan nervioso que cada pregunta que hacen mis padres la siento como una indirecta.

Me voy a la cama demasiado temprano y tardo tanto en dormirme que cuando lo hago apenas cierro los ojos y el despertador suena.

En la escuela trato de llevarlo todo normal, Johanna no toca el tema y la platica de Gale me ayuda bastante a distraerme. Aunque el Gimnasio solitario es casi una tortura mental, por que aun no logro saber lo que pasa en mi vida, lo que pasó y lo que pasara. Y peor aun, que en pocas horas tendré que ver a Finnick de nuevo.

Bueno, eso puedo evitarlo.

En la clase de arte logro olvidarme por completo de todo, se supone que debería ayudarme, pero no, por que la clase termina demasiado rápido para mi y tengo que obligarme a salir.

Pensé que quizá el estaría esperándome al final de la escalinata. Planeo una conversación en mi cabeza bastante incomoda y al final me relajo cuando no lo miro. Ni ahí ni en los alrededores.

Cruzo la plaza con la mirada en el suelo, pero si me percato del chico patinando en solitario. Mas nadie me sigue, nadie me habla ni me mira. Incluso cuando subo al autobús, sigue ahí, como si fuera un total desconocido. Y la verdad, eso me gustó.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, el nerviosismo por enfrentarme a Finnick no me dejo estar a gusto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando Salí del instituto y el no estaba por ningún lado, las cosas mejoraron. Y con el transcurso de los días me di cuenta que estaba haciéndolo demasiado grande.

Estaba preparado para encontrarme con Finnick, aunque el me evitaba, no me intimidaba mas, y ese beso, tal y como lo dijo Johanna, no significo nada, y si lo hizo, bueno, no tengo por que preocuparme tanto.

En realidad, lo que me empezaba a preocupar era que Finnick me ignorara, no quería que eso que sucedió arruinara nada entre nosotros, aunque nunca hubo nada, pero al menos me hablaba. Y quizá esta molesto conmigo por haberlo besado, y si es así, tendría que explicárselo. Pero no vuelvo a verlo. Y no se donde buscarlo.

Los parciales comienzan, y tener cabeza para algo mas sería un gran logro, así que la escuela me absorbe por completo. Johanna esta oficialmente dentro de la revista, y su primer sueldo esta a punto de llegar, así que Gale y yo ya estamos haciendo planes para gastarnos setecientos dólar. Es realmente increíble que ella lo haya querido compartir con nosotros en partes iguales. "Gastémoslo todo, igual nunca eh tenido setecientos dólar, puedo esperar hasta el siguiente articulo para ahorrar" había dicho.

El día en que recibe el dinero en la valiosa tarjeta dorada no dudo ni un segundo cuando me dice que faltemos a las últimas clases y nos vallamos de compras.

Ni siquiera me siento incomodo por aceptar doscientos treinta dólar de ella. Ella esta tan feliz y Gale también, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es ser feliz con ellos.

Johanna ah decidido ir a gastarnos el dinero en un centro comercial, pocas veces eh tenido dinero para mi solo, mi padre administra todo, así que cuando vamos de compras no me siento lo suficientemente libre para elegir mi ropa.

-Bueno, tengo que decirles algo –comienza Johanna-. En realidad no me pagaron setecientos dólar…

Gale y yo nos quedamos en silencio sin comprender.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunta El.

-Bueno, han decidido pagarme los dos artículos que ya había hecho anteriormente… Y quiero que el dinero sea repartido entre los tres por igual.

Me quedo pensando durante unos segundos mientras entramos al agradable clima del centro comercial.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Eso si no puedo permitirlo! –Gale es el primero en comprenderlo.

-Espera, espera, me pagaron los artículos como si fuera uno solo, así que estamos hablando de unos cuatrocientos sesenta y seis dólares para cada uno… si mis matemáticas son correctas.

"Cuatrocientos sesenta y seis dólar" pienso.

-No, no. –Intervengo-. Estoy de acuerdo con Gale. Johanna, te agradecemos bastante esto, pero no podemos aceptarlo.

-Si, si pueden –me silencia-. Escúchenme chicos. No necesito tanto dinero, no tenia ese dinero antes y puedo seguir sobreviviendo sin el. ¿Esta bien? Van a aceptarlo, por que comenzare a ahorrar para la universidad y quiero un coche. Así que no prometo volver a darles dinero en mucho tiempo.

Su expresión me hace sonreír.

-Mejor, gastamos lo que habíamos acordado –digo-. Y guardas le resto para tu coche.

-No. Justo como se los eh dicho esta bien, además, eh comprado estas tarjetas… -extiende su mano y nos muestra lo que llevaba en ella-. Cada tarjeta tiene la cantidad que nos corresponde a cada uno. No pueden devolvérmela, y no me la gastare yo. Así que, más les vale gastarse todo el dinero. Y tenemos que empezar ya. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Nos hace tomar las tarjetas. La mía es verde y la de Gale azul.

-Estas loca –dice el.

-Lo se, y esta loca quiere tener una tarde de compras con sus dos mejores amigos, así que me van a prometer que disfrutaran de gastar ese dinero conmigo. ¿Esta bien?

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

-¿Me lo prometen? –repite.

-Si, prima. Es increíble, pero si.

-Ya que –acepto.

-Son increíbles.

Se tira a nuestros brazos y después de agitar su cabello y tomar aire, entra en la primer tienda.

En realidad jamás creímos que fuéramos capaces de gastar el dinero en tan poco tiempo. Me salto el gimnasio y por más que insisten en que no valla a la clase de arte es imposible. Ahora voy a entrar a ColArts y necesito estas clases más que nunca.

Lo peor de todo es que nos hemos gastado todo el dinero. En primer lugar, Johanna gastó la mitad de su parte en una bolsa Michael Kors, así que después no tuvo mucho de donde elegir, y peor por que cuando entro a Dior no salió jamás.

Quisimos devolverle el dinero, para que siguiera comprando, pero no nos dejó. La ultima parte del dinero me la gasté en una camisa que de verdad no necesitaba pero Johanna me obligaba a no salir con crédito en la tarjeta por que se iba a desperdiciar.

El ambiente de éxtasis sale por todos lados entre nosotros, incluso después de subir al coche y dirigirnos al instituto.

-¿Sabes que jamás voy a poder pagarte todo esto, verdad? –le digo a Johanna antes de bajar del auto.

-Lo haces, Peeta. Todos los días, desde hace bastante tiempo –responde sonriendo.

Trato de darle un abrazo desde el asiento trasero y preparo mis cosas para bajar.

-Cuando salgas me llamas y vengo por ti –dice Gale desde el interior.

-Muy bien –acepto.

Comienza a avanzar y lo miro hasta que desaparece en la esquina de la plaza.

Me doy media vuelta y doy un respingo al ver a la chica vestida de blanco parada frente a mí.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –pregunta.

-Así es… -respondo confundido-. ¿Te conozco?

La piel blanca de la chica luce pálida, como enferma. Sus ojos están rodeados de unas ojeras marcadas que le dan un aspecto de verdad terrorífico, además que la playera blanca que lleva le queda demasiado grande, como una bata de hospital.

-Me llamo Annie Cresta, soy amiga de Finnick.

Escuchar ese nombre de nuevo me provoca una debilidad en las rodillas y un nerviosismo en el estomago.

-¿Algo anda mal? –le pregunto, por que su rostro me esta diciendo eso.

-Finnick esta enfermo. Y quiere verte.

"Y quiere verte."

Repito la última frase varias veces en mí mente.

Y la uno con la anterior. "Esta enfermo y quiere verte."

Las dos frases juntas suenan bastante horribles. Una persona solo pide ver a la otra cuando esta a punto de morir. Y un amigo de esa persona solo cumpliría su voluntad en esos casos. Creo.

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto.

-Te lo explico por el camino. ¿Irás? –dice ella.

Le digo que no puedo, que tengo una clase bastante importante. Que le entregue mi numero a Finnick y me de la dirección, para así ir después, acompañado de Gale, por cualquier cosa. Y en un momento más oportuno. Y menos macabro, sin ser acompañado por una chica que parece muerta.

Bueno, eso es lo que debí haber hecho.

-Vamos –respondo.

La sigo hasta una vieja camioneta roja que nos espera en la esquina.

Dentro hay un hombre, rubio y musculoso, es lo único que logro distinguir desde el asiento trasero.

Los primeros segundos de viaje son bastante incómodos, entonces vuelvo a preguntar:

-¿Qué le ah pasado a Finnick?

-Todo iba bien hasta hace un par de semanas, comenzó a sentirse mal y fue al medico…

La pausa que hace me pone bastante nervioso que tengo que presionarla para que vuelva a hablar.

-¿Y?

-Bueno… tiene cáncer.

-Dios –la última palabra me pone los vellos de punta, corta mi respiración e incluso nubla mi vista ligeramente durante un segundo.

Sujeto mi cabeza con las manos, como si la idea fuese demasiado grande para soportarla y necesitara la ayuda de mis palmas para contenerla dentro de mi cabeza.

Cáncer.

Quizá Finnick y yo no seamos tan cercanos, pero no necesita serlo para entender lo que esa enfermedad significa. Y saber que alguien con quien conviví la padece me revuelve el estomago, y aunque quiera restarle importancia, aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me preocupe demasiado, es imposible. Lo que sucedió entre Finnick y yo aquella tarde fue algo que abrió una brecha en mi, que aunque pude contenerla durante un tiempo, solo ah servido para hacerla mas fuerte. Y mi verdadera preocupación no es que alguien tenga cáncer, es que el lo tenga. Por que si la noticia fuera de otra persona, estoy seguro que no causaría este efecto en mí.

Ninguno de los tres habla el resto del viaje, hasta que la camioneta se estaciona frente a una casa color celeste, y escucho la voz ronca y cansada del conductor:

-Necesito hacer unos mandados, de regreso pasare a tu casa para coger un poco de ropa.

-Gracias –contesta ella.

Bajo después de Annie y escucho la camioneta marcharse una vez que entramos a la casa.

En realidad, esperaba llegar a un hospital.

Pero si el esta en casa… solo significa que el hospital no pudo hacer nada…

-El padre de Finnick trabaja por las tardes, solo estamos nosotros –explica Annie, cortando mi ultimo pensamiento.

Después de la pequeña sala de estar hay un grupo de jóvenes de pie, uno de ellos con un café en la mano.

Las dos chicas voltean a verme, su aspecto es similar al de Annie: Cansadas, pálidas, desalineadas. El chico parece estar un poco más despierto, pero aun así, sus hombros caen agotados.

-¿Esta despierto? –pregunta Annie.

La chica de cabello rojo brillante niega con la cabeza.

Annie masculla algo inentendible y me hace una seña para que la siga.

Después de los chicos hay una puerta de madera color negra, Annie la abre y me deja entrar primero.

Quizá no esperaba a ver un Finnick tan… aparentemente sano, pero aun y con ese aspecto, verlo conectado a una maquina claramente acabada de instalar, me debilita las piernas.

Me acerco lentamente hasta la cama, la habitación no es muy grande y no tiene nada más que las maquinas, la camilla y un sofá individual negro junto a ella.

Me da miedo incluso acercarme demasiado, así que me quedo a varios pasos de el, contemplándolo.

Su cabello rizado esta revuelto y enmarañado, además lleva una barba de varios días adornando su rostro. No debería verse tan bien para estar enfermo.

-¿No debería estar en un hospital? –pregunto.

-Supongo –responde Annie a mis espaldas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así?

-Unas dos semanas.

Me quedo un momento en silencio, escuchando su respiración.

-No parece estar tan enfermo –murmuro, girándome lentamente.

-En realidad no esta "tan enfermo". Solo tiene cáncer. –noto un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, pero parece tan cansada, recargada contra la pared, tan débil e inocente, que ni siquiera me molesta.

-Pensé que tendría un aspecto mas…

-¿Peor? –Pregunta-. Sabes, le detectaron el cáncer a tiempo. Por ahora, no es la enfermedad lo que lo esta matando… es el medicamento.

Trato de comprenderlo durante un momento, pero no lo logro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando el doctor encontró el cáncer reposado en su estomago, era demasiado tarde para ser tratado. El hospital no podía hacer nada, y aunque la enfermedad aun no acababa completamente con el, pronto lo haría… -su explicación es lenta, cansada y perdida-. El doctor sugirió un remedio… el sabía de un tratamiento que podría aliviarlo. El mismo lo había implementado en su hijo, pero es ilegal.

Elevo mis cejas sorprendido.

-Es ilegal por las consecuencias que tiene –explica-. Por eso Finnick está en casa, no podía implementarse dicho tratamiento estando en un hospital.

-¿A que consecuencias te refieres?

-Bueno… no son "consecuencias" en si… -se despega de la pared y camina hasta ponerse a mi lado, sin despegar la mirada de Finnick-. El medicamento lo esta destruyendo por dentro.

La revelación que hace me deja sin aliento. Y lo único que logro hacer es fijar mí vista en el chico acostado frente a mí.

Después de un minuto ella vuelve a hablar:

-Finnick no lo siente, esta demasiado drogado para hacerlo… pero el medicamento es fuerte, destruye los tumores con tanta fuerza que si Finnick no estuviera anestesiado de esta manera, probablemente estaría retorciéndose de dolor –siento un estrangulamiento interno demasiado difícil de explicar-. Es por eso que no podemos despegarnos de el, Finnick no siente el dolor, su cerebro no lo siente, pero sus órganos si, y si algo… sale mal… Finnick necesitaría de alguien que lo auxilie.

-¿Algo como…?

-Como que su corazón no soporte mas el esfuerzo y deje de latir.

De nuevo mi cuerpo se encoje y se aterroriza.

-El doctor nos ah enseñado varias técnicas que el usó en su pequeño, así que sabríamos que hacer en varios casos… de riesgo para Finnick. El único problema es que el necesita un par de ojos vigilándolo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de el por que todos lucen tan cansados.

-Debe existir otra manera de…

-No existe –me interrumpe-. Investigamos también. Y esta es la única opción. Confiamos en que Finnick esta luchando con fuerza.

El suspiro de Finnick interrumpe nuestra conversación, y no logramos retomarla de nuevo.

Pasan varios minutos en los que me dedico a mirarlo, tan tranquilo y sereno que me parece imposible que este pasando por todo esto. Me pregunto cual será su batalla interior en estos momentos.

Creo escuchar una risa proveniente de Annie y cuando la miro de reojo esta sonriendo. La sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos, pero lo esta haciendo.

-Cuando… cuando el despierta esta bastante idiota, por la anestesia y eso –vuelve a reírse entre dientes, aunque mas bien suena como un resoplido-. No ah dejado de preguntar por ti.

Entonces sonrío también. No se siente muy bien sonreír, es como si fuera algo nuevo para mi hacerlo, pero intentar imaginármelo me parece bastante imposible.

-¿Eso hace? –inquiero.

-Estaba comenzando a fastidiarnos. Si no estuviera tan mal creo que le daría unas bofetadas.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

Finnick da un respingo ligero y cambia su rostro de posición.

-¿Esta el bien? –pregunto ansioso.

-Si… solo… deberíamos dejarlo descansar. Siempre se queja de que escucha nuestras conversaciones. Dice que tiene los parpados demasiado pesados para abrir los ojos, pero sigue despierto.

Suspiro.

-Vamos –le digo.

Vuelvo a mirarle durante unos segundos y salgo de la habitación.

Afuera están los tres chicos tirados en el suelo.

La chica de cabello rojo se recarga en el hombre de cabello obscuro y la otra tiene la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas.

Ni siquiera se voltean a mirarnos.

-¿Dónde esta Cato? –pregunta el chico.

-Dijo que haría unas cosas y velería con un poco de ropa para mi –responde Annie y vuelvo a inspeccionar su atuendo.

Camina hasta recargarse en la pared y dejar caer su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

-Lamento que no tengamos asientos cómodos –dice.

-No hay problema –aseguro.

Pocos minutos después me siento junto a ellos.

Parecen demasiado cansados para entablar una conversación.

-Iré por un café y después le echaré un ojo a Finnick –avisa el chico mientras se pone de pie.

-Marvel… -la de cabello rojizo le llama-. ¿Puedes traerme uno?

-Claro.

-¿Peeta? –Annie me llama y entiendo con la mirada su pregunta.

-Si, por favor –le digo al chico, Marvel.

La chica a mi lado levanta su rostro y me mira.

-Así que tu eres Peeta…. –me dice dedicándome una sonrisa cansada.

-Así es.

-Bueno, estaba comenzando a hartarme de ti, pero pareces ser buena persona.

Frunzo el seño, confundido, e intento responder pero no me sale nada de mis labios.

-Me llamo Clove.

-Creo que ya nos habíamos visto –le recuerdo.

-Si, bueno, no te preste tanta atención, ya sabes… saliste corriendo.

Sonrío y siento calor en mis mejillas. Solo espero que este leve bochorno no sea visible.

-Finnick nos lo ah contado todo –ahora es la chica pelirroja la que habla.

Sin duda alguna, tengo el rostro demasiado caliente como para que no noten mi vergüenza.

-Dejen a Peeta en paz –las reprime Annie.

Ambas chicas sonríen y la pelirroja gira sus ojos.

-Me llamo Fox –dice.

-¿Fox? –pregunto al instante, y segundos después rezo por que no le haya molestado.

-En realidad me llamo Jaqueline, pero odio mi nombre… Y Finnick comenzó a decirme Fox… -la mención de Finnick parece apagar un poco el animo entre todos, pero después de unos segundos ella intenta continuar-. Dijo que mi cabello parecía el pelaje del zorro… me gusta… en realidad.

-Son animales bastante astutos –trato de animar la conversación.

-Comienzas a caerme bien.

Después de que Marvel nos trajera café y se metiera en la habitación con Finnick nos quedamos sentados un rato más en el suelo hasta que llega Cato con comida.

-Gracias, yo estoy bien –les digo, pero insisten en que coma con ellos.

Parece ser una comida bastante incomoda por que nadie habla, pero supongo que yo no soy la razón, todos se ven tan cansados.

-Creo que debería irme –aviso, poniéndome de pie.

-Claro, voy por las llaves –dice Cato.

-No, no. Le mandare la localización a mi amiga, quedó de pasar por mi, gracias.

-Bien –concluye.

-¿Podría…. Pasar a ver a Finnick?

Los chicos intercambian una mirada entre ellos, es Annie la que responde:

-Claro. Dile a Marvel que venga a comer.

Entro en la habitación y le digo al chico que lo están esperando afuera.

Lo primero que hago es sentarme en el sofá que esta junto a la cama y mirar a Finnick dormir.

Quisiera tanto que se despertara, me gustaría poder hablar con el.

Lleva solo una bata de hospital y lo cubre una sabana blanca, parece estar cansado, no tiene ojeras, pero cada parte de su cuerpo se ve demasiado débil si le pongo atención. O será solo que ahora tengo una idea de lo que le esta sucediendo.

Dudando, coloco mi mano sobre la suya. Está cálida, suave e inerte. Se me hace tan difícil creer que este chico es el mismo que "conocí". Y mucho más difícil tratar de entender este sentimiento interior de desesperación. Apenas lo conozco. Apenas lo conozco y estoy sufriendo por verlo ahí.

Antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas salgo de la habitación.

Todos están sentados en la sala, excepto Cato, acabo de ver como salía de la casa.

Me quedo de pie, recargado en la pared.

-¿Siempre están aquí? –pregunto, sin ánimos.

-La mayor parte del tiempo –responde Clove, peinando su fino cabello negro-. Jaqueline, Marvel y yo tenemos que ir a la escuela… Annie es la que esta prácticamente todo el día y la noche aquí. A veces Cato le ayuda, pero es difícil para el; tiene que llevar también el negocio de sus padres… así que…

-¿Y… el padre de Finnick? –por un momento creí que era una mala pregunta.

Trabaja en una constructora por las tardes y en las noches se queda como vigilante. Debió haber dejado ese puesto hace varios días, pero ahora más que nunca necesita el dinero. La constructora lo ah apoyado dejándole las vigilancias a el solo y así el pago lo recibe todas las mañanas.

Me quedo en silencio, estoy a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando se escucha una discusión afuera y capta la atención de todos. Tres segundos después la puerta se abre ruidosamente y Johanna entra en la casa.

-Le eh dicho que no podía pasar –se queja Cato detrás de ella.

-¡Lo escuche decir que Finnick tenia cáncer! ¡No podía solo quedarme afuera a esperarte! –explica ella.

-Shh, tranquila Johanna, baja la voz –le digo quedamente acercándome a ella-. Esta bien, me encargo –digo hacia Cato. El mira a sus amigos y después vuelve a salir.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta ella, estudiando mi rostro.

En ese momento se escucha una especie de sonido como de timbre y Jaqueline se pone de pie al instante.

-Yo me encargo –dice antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Finnick.

Me pongo tan nervioso que busco una explicación en Annie, pero esta solo mira a Johanna.

-¿Esta todo bien? –llamo su atención.

-Si, supongo que Finnick se despertó por el griterío –explica.

-Lo siento –se disculpa Johanna.

-Si todo esta bien… ¿Podría pasar a verlo?

-No creo que sea buena idea –dice ella. Y no logro entender la razón-. Probablemente Finnick no estaría conforme con verte solo unos minutos y tú tampoco. Y supongo que no puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario. Quizá deberías venir otro día, con mas tiempo.

No se si esa es la verdadera razón, pero es correcto. Y no puedo quedarme mas tiempo aquí por ahora, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

-¿Puedo volver mañana? –siento la mirada pesada de Johanna sobre mi.

-Por supuesto que si –responde Annie-. Pasare por ti al instituto.

-No es necesario –interviene Johanna-. Puedo traerlo justo después de clases.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana –me despido de ellos y salgo de la casa.

Me hubiera gustado esperar a que Jaqueline saliera, pero si no había dado noticas fue por que todo estaba bien.

Lo primero que me exige Johanna es que le explique todo lo que ah sucedido. Y después me hace darle detalle de todo lo que sentí desde que lo vi.

-Creo que todo va a estar bien, Peeta. Finnick es una persona fuerte.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No, pero cualquier joven tiene suficiente por lo que luchar. Y creo que tú eres una de esas razones.

-No lo creo, apenas me conoce.

El resto del viaje se la pasa animándome, por que se que es bien notoria la preocupación que llevo sobre mi cuerpo.

Antes de bajarme del auto Johanna me mira fijamente y me dice:

-De verdad, mañana saliendo de la escuela te dejare en casa de Finnick.

-Gracias –respondo, sin demasiadas ganas.

Bajo del auto y entro en la casa.

Mi familia esta en la mesa, no me dicen nada por que avise que llegaría tarde.

-Ya te sirvo hijo –dice mi madre desde la cocina.

-Gracias –murmuro y me siento en la silla frente a Matt.

Mi padre me estudia con su mirada profunda, y me preparo para la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada –respondo.

-¿Peeta? –es mi madre ahora la que llama mi atención.

-Bien –termino rindiéndome. Supongo que Finnick estará bastante tiempo así, no quiero ocultarles a mis padres mi paradero-. Me entere de que un amigo tiene cáncer y fui a verlo. Parece que no esta muy bien.

-Dios mío –susurra mi madre-. ¿Es muy malo?

-Esta en tratamiento, el doctor dice que con el medicamento es cien por ciento seguro que sane. Pero es demasiado fuerte, y su cuerpo no lo resiste.

-Pobre chico…

-¿De donde lo conoces? –pregunta mi padre.

-De la escuela, hablaba mucho con el –miento. Me alegra que mis padres no estén al tanto de cuales son mis amigos aparte de Gale y Johanna.

-Esperemos en Dios que todo se ponga mejor para el chico.

-Si, mamá. De hecho, quería avisarles que estaré pasando las tardes en su casa. Su padre trabaja y están un grupo de amigos cuidando de el. No hacen mucho, pero al menos están al pendiente.

-Esta bien –es mi madre la que habla, claramente evitando una respuesta de mi padre a mi decisión-. Y si hay algo que podamos hacer, dinos.

Después de unos segundos mi padre agrega:

-Si es por dinero no te preocupes, estamos completamente dispuestos a ayudar. Nadie debería sufrir por esa enfermedad. Y sobre todo, nadie debería batallar por dinero en cuanto a salud se refiere.

-Gracias, papá. Su padre se está esforzando bastante con su trabajo y aparte cubriendo el tiempo nocturno de velador.

-¿Y su madre?

-No esta con ellos.

Lo captan al instante.

-Pobre hombre –masculla mi madre-. En fin, si algo necesitan, no dudes en platicarnos.

Me siento bastante bien cuando me levanto de la mesa y no me preguntan en que tiempo pienso ir a verlo. De todas formas no tenía planeado decirles la verdad.

Al día siguiente la escuela pasa bastante lento. Gale me pregunta sobre Finnick y les cuento de cómo lo conocí.

Gale, al igual que Johanna, se muestra bastante cooperativo en llevarme y traerme de casa de Finnick. Queda en un lugar bastante alejado como para usar el autobús.

-Me llamas cuando quieras que venga por ti.

-Si, Gale.

Johanna se ah quedado en casa, tiene que hacer la columna para la revista, además parece ser que no le han agradado nada las amigas de Finnick.

Quisiera ver a Finnick bien, quisiera verlo despierto y bromeando. Parece ser tan difícil ahora. Ni siquiera entiendo el por que me siento así, si apenas lo conocí. Pero ese beso, ese beso abrió puertas en mi corazón. Deje que se metiera en mi y ahora no pudo salir por que esta enfermedad lo ah dejado encerrado dentro de por vida. Si, por que si algo malo pasa, jamás me perdonare que nunca pudiera arreglar lo que sucedió.

Dentro de la casa está solo Annie y Jaqueline. Annie esta más presentable. Lleva una chaqueta negra y un pantalón ajustado.

Jaqueline esta acomodando su cabello frente a un espejo.

-Hola Peeta –me saluda Annie, y Jaqueline se voltea para mirarme.

-Hola, ¿Ha estado todo bien?

-Si, el doctor dijo que todo iba muy bien.

-Iré a despertarlo –anuncia Jaqueline.

Annie me sonríe.

-¿Despertarlo? –pregunto.

-Si, dijo que lo despertáramos cuando llegaras –explica Annie.

-No, no. Déjenlo descansar.

-Hubieras visto la escena que nos montó ayer cuando se entero que estuviste aquí, no quiero que vuelva a intentar salir a buscarte.

-Iré a despertarlo –vuelve a decir.

Me comienzo a sentir un poco nervioso, no estoy muy preparado para tener una conversación con Finnick ahora.

-¿De verdad intentó salir a buscarme? –pregunto.

-Así es, hizo una escena bastante malcriada.

Sonrío.

-Ya esta –anuncia Jaqueline, llamándome con la mirada.

Siento sonrojarme y camino hacia la habitación.

Ella esta deteniendo la puerta para dejarme pasar.

-Me ah pedido que lo arregle antes de que pasaras –me dice.

-¡Fox! –su voz suena justo como la recuerdo, un poco distorsionada, pero es igual de sedosa y profunda.

Entro en la habitación y camino tímidamente.

No puede ocultar su sonrisa y eso me pone bastante rojo y mis pasos son aun mas dudosos y tímidos.

-Hola –me saluda, recostado en su cama, tratando de acomodarse, pero parece una tarea bastante difícil para el.

-Hola –respondo, chiveado-. ¿Cómo estas?

Su sonrisa me hace recapacitar.

-Mala pregunta –llego hasta el sofá y me siento.

-Bastante mala –concuerda el, sin borrar su sonrisa-. En realidad me siento bien. Solo estoy… no se… todo se ve tan borroso y lento… y pesado.

-¿Si?

Asiente.

-Sip. Pero creo que puedo manejarlo, un poco –su voz es lenta, apagada y arrastra bastante las palabras.

-Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo… -me arrepiento un segundo después de comenzar. Pero es demasiado tarde, y necesito de verdad sacarlo, mirándolo en este estado y pensando que en cualquier momento podrían pasar… cosas. Y yo no puedo cargar con esto.

-¿Qué pasa? –me presiona, mirándome con curiosidad, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sobre lo que sucedió aquella vez… -aclaro mi voz-. Sabes… yo me deje llevar… lamento mucho si te molestó o te tomó…

-No me molestó. Yo quería que pasara –el simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras me relaja. Me deja en claro que no tengo culpa de nada, pero no solo eso, dentro de mí, en un lugar que me gustaría que no existiese, un sentimiento extraño da un golpeteo alocado, sabiendo que hay una oportunidad aquí-. Desearía poder hacerlo en estos momentos de nuevo.

Estudio su mirada durante un momento, después digo:

-Estas delirando, la anestesia te ah afectado el cerebro.

-Eso es cierto –dice-. Y durante un momento creí que estaba soñando, pero ahora estoy seguro que estas aquí.

-¿A si? ¿Y eso por que?

-Por que en mis alucinaciones siempre te lanzas sobre mi, me besas y… otras cosas.

Me sonrojo. Definitivamente esta drogado.

-Pero solo estas ahí –continúa-. Y me miras. Y pones tus barreras. Siempre lo haces.

-Deberías descansar mas, Finnick. Estas diciendo puras tonterías.

-No son tonterías, pero probablemente tengas razón. Todos dicen que hablo demasiado, creo que es un efecto colateral de la anestesia.

-Tienen razón.

-Bueno, por lo menos se que digo la verdad.

Me quedo sin palabras, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro, comunicándonos con los ojos, me parece bastante incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, por que creo que esa parte de Finnick es la que sigue aquí, sin estar contaminada, sincera, emocionada.

-De verdad espero que esto sea real –murmura, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Lo es –susurro.

Dudando durante unos segundos, termino poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. El la aprieta levemente y después abre los ojos.

-En ninguno de mis sueños te has sentido tan real como en este…

-No es un sueño.

-Lo es.

Y se queda dormido.

Pienso durante unos minutos si me esta jugando una broma, pero su respiración es acompasada y relajada, su mano esta suelta bajo la mía, esta profundamente dormido. Es difícil creer que sea el mismo chico que hace unos minutos platicaba conmigo.

-No es un sueño –repito y me inclino sobre su rostro hasta sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

No quiero despegarme jamás de el, pero me obligo a hacerlo.

Siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de el, pero se siente tan bien que incluso podría jurar que me esta devolviendo el beso.

Lo miro durante unos minutos más y me preparo para salir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, esta saliendo total y plenamente de mi cabeza, aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero reclamando que la historia si.

Descubrí hace poco que habían publicado "Descubriendo otra forma de amar" en un blog, no me molesta, escribo para que se entretengan, pero al menos avísenme y denme el crédito :)

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y espero, de verdad, contar con sus comentarios! No les cuesta mucho *_*

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

-¿Y como está? –me pregunta con una expresión preocupada.

-Lo esta llevando –contesto.

Inspecciona mí mirada unos segundos y capta casi al instante que hay más, pero no quiero tocar el tema con Gale en la misma mesa.

-Creo que deberíamos comprarle algo, no lo conocemos, pero que se note la solidaridad –sugiere Gale.

Johanna acepta, y cambia de tema. Dándome un respiro.

Las próximas clases no me tocan con ella, así que tiene que esperar hasta la hora de salida, mientras esperamos a Gale, para que le cuente.

-Me gustaría verlo –dice al final-. Tengo tanta curiosidad de conocer al chico que te ah abierto los ojos.

Resoplo, y después bajo la mirada, sonriendo.

-Tengo una foto… -admito-. La tome sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Enséñamela! –casi grita.

Sonrojado busco la foto en mi teléfono y se lo entrego.

Al instante que la mira sus ojos se abren y sus cejas se elevan.

-¡Por Dios! –exclama.

Pero en ese momento llega Gale, pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me hace caminar hacia el estacionamiento, hablando algo sobre su última clase.

No dice nada por que Johanna esta metida en mi teléfono sin prestarnos atención, incluso aunque la mitad del viaje rumbo a casa de Finnick esta se muestra bastante distante. Me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza.

En un momento me mira a los ojos y sonríe, para después integrarse a la plática de Gale.

-Toma Peeta –me entrega el teléfono una vez que llegamos a casa de Finnick.

-Pasare por ti a las ocho –me informa Gale.

-Gracias –le digo y bajo del auto.

Dudo un momento entre si tocar la puerta o solo abrirla y termino simplemente entrando.

Estoy a punto de bloquear el teléfono cuando veo una nota de Johanna.

"Hermoso. Dulce. Inocente (quizá por que sale dormido). ¡Su cabello! ¡Esa barba! ¡Comételo!"

No puedo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo.

Y me doy cuenta que en la misma habitación que yo están Jaqueline y Clove, además de otra chica de cabello rubio.

-¿Por qué tan contento? –pregunta Annie desde la cocina.

-Ya sabes…. Estos teléfonos y sus cosas –explico ruborizándome.

Entonces capto el ánimo de las chicas.

Jaqueline esta frente a la chica rubia jugando baraja y Clove sentada junto a ellas, sonriendo y bebiendo un liquido verde brillante. Annie también se ve diferente. Arreglada, peinada, ligeramente maquillada y con una rebanada de pizza en sus manos.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunto.

-Mas que eso –contesta tirándose en el sofá.

Escucho una risotada proveniente del fondo de la casa.

-¿Finnick esta despierto? –inquiero.

-Sip –responde ella, sonriendo.

-¿Me vas a decir por que todos estamos tan contentos?

Muerde su rebanada de Pizza y me ignora, pero sigue sonriendo.

-El doctor dijo que el tratamiento ah desaparecido un 60 por ciento el cáncer –me explica Clove, apiadándose de mí.

-¡Eso es estupendo! –Esa noticia me llega de sorpresa y me pone feliz de verdad. Y emocionado.

-Lo sabemos –dice ella-. Pero aun queda ese 40 por ciento y el medicamento sigue siendo igual de fuerte, pero el cuerpo de Finnick ya no lo es tanto…

Estoy a punto de perder la sonrisa, pero una bolita de papel choca con el rostro de Clove.

-Eso es mentira –casi grita Annie-. Finnick esta tan fuerte como un roble.

Clove se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

-Ah estado despierto desde hace bastante rato, te esta esperando –me dice-. Ya hemos entrado a verlo todas, esta muy animado por la noticia. Los chicos acaban de entrar.

-Debería ir a decirles que Peeta está aquí –dice Jaqueline, y me doy cuenta que la chica rubia me esta mirando, curiosa.

-No, no, déjenlos estar, de todas formas estaré aquí bastante rato.

-Pero Finnick no –dice Clove.

-No sabemos bien cuando, pero cada cierto tiempo la intravenosa con morfina se abre y Finnick cae rendido, es imposible que luche contra eso –explica Annie.

-De todas formas, tenemos que irnos –dice la chica rubia, con una voz bastante dulce.

Entonces todos giramos nuestros rostros para ver al chico alto que viene desde la cocina.

-Bueno, Finnick tiene un buen oído –dice cuando llega hasta nosotros-. Ah dicho que escucho la voz de Peeta.

Siento el rostro ligeramente caliente cuando todas se giran a mirarme.

-¿Están listas? –el chico interrumpe el silencio.

-Sip –responde la rubia.

Clove, Jaqueline y ella se ponen de pie.

-Ya venia Cato –dice el chico, Marvel, creo que se llamaba asi.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir tu y yo me quedo? –le pregunta Clove a Annie.

-Tú tienes clase, mi hermana entenderá –responde esta.

-No siempre viene tu hermana, creo que deberías ir a verla –agrega Jaqueline-. De verdad, si Clove no puede faltar Glimmer dijo que ella podría, ¿Verdad?

-Si, solo tengo que llamarle a mi profesor –responde la chica rubia.

-De verdad, vallan a hacer sus cosas…

-¿Por qué no vas? –la interrumpo-. Voy a estar aquí hasta las ocho, ¿regresarías para esa hora?

-Yo si –responde Jaqueline al instante-. Quizá un poco antes.

-Bueno, entonces vallan, puedo quedarme un rato con Finnick.

Intercambian una mirada entre ellos, la más dudosa es Annie.

-Creo que estará bien –Jaqueline es la primera en hablar-. Finnick esta despierto y no tardara mucho en dormirse de nuevo, Peeta podría hacerse cargo.

Annie se muerde el labio durante un momento.

-Esta bien, pero solo si prometes llegar antes de las ocho.

-Echo –acepta Jaqueline.

Todos comienzan a moverse por la habitación, recogiendo y tomando sus cosas.

-Ven, tengo que mostrarte todo –Annie me toma del brazo y me jala hasta la habitación de Finnick.

Entro ruborizado, jalado con la fuerza de Annie.

Finnick sonríe al instante y Cato sale de la habitación.

-Hola –lo saludo.

El esta a punto de hablar pero Annie comienza a dar ordenes.

-La morfina no tarda mucho en ingresar en su sistema nuevamente, quedara dormido casi al instante, tiempo después podrá despertarse, pero no te lo aseguro mucho –Finnick tuerce los ojos y me hace sonreír-. Si llega a pasar… algo malo, solo tienes que inyectar esto… -toma una jeringa con un liquido amarillento de la mesita del otro lado de la cama-. Y ponerlo directo al corazón.

-¿Cómo sabré que debo usarlo? –pregunto, demasiado preocupado.

-Estamos hablando de alguna convulcion… o que el pitido de ese aparato deje de hacer bip, bip, bip, bip.

-Esta bien –acepto, sonriendo por su explicación.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa nos llamas al instante, aquí están los números que puedas necesitar –Me entrega un librito negro.

-No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo.

-¿Estas seguro? Si quieres puedo quedarme…

-No, estoy seguro, soy bastante atento a todo.

-Espera, ¿Te vas? –pregunta Finnick, acomodándose torpemente en la cama.

-Nos vamos todos, Jaqueline regresara antes de las ocho, ¿Esta bien? ¿O quieres que nos quedemos?

-¡No! Esta bien, esta perfecto –dice el incluso antes de que Annie pudiera terminar.

Ella niega con la cabeza, divertida y me da una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –aseguro antes de que salga.

Camino hasta sentarme frente a Finnick, quien no hace más que mirarme con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y el silencio a continuación se hace bastante profundo.

-Creo que nos quedamos solos –digo.

-Así es, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer solos en esta casa.

-¿Sigues drogado? –suelto al instante.

-Bastante, si –admite.

Y de nuevo se queda mirándome como idiotizado durante un largo rato.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? –inquiero ruborizado.

-No. Si esto es lo ultimo que voy a ver en mi vida, quiero memorizarlo bastante.

-A veces no se si las tonterías las dices por la morfina o solo es tu cerebro, por que esta bastante trastornado, te lo eh dicho ¿verdad?

-Si, algo así. Desde que nos conocimos.

-Bueno, recemos que sea la morfina.

-Amen, hermano.

-Hermano –repito en un susurro.

Guiña su ojo y eleva sus cejas, me hace reír, no puedo creer que sus gestos sean tan hermosos incluso en un rostro cansado y adormecido.

Eleva su mano, lentamente, y se queda esperando una respuesta.

Al principio no entiendo bien que es lo que debo hacer, pero cuando elevo mi mano derecha y la coloco junto a la suya, y sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, comprendo que es lo único que podría haber hecho, lo único que habría valido la pena bastante.

Su mano es cálida, suave, sedosa.

Gira su muñeca y acerca sus labios a nuestras manos, besando el empeine de la mía.

Deja mi mano junto a sus labios e inhala profundamente.

-¿Qué haces? –murmuro.

-Inmortalizando el momento. Me gustaría que fuera para siempre, vivir aquí y ahora, y que el tiempo jamás pase.

Sus palabras me hacen suspirar, cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de sus labios en mi piel, y su mano junto a la mía.

-¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera tirado en esta cama? –me pregunta en un susurro, moviendo sus labios sin despegarlos de mi mano.

-Estarías patinando, creo –respondo, igual de bajo.

-Si. Pero entre nosotros. ¿No hubieras vuelto a hablarme?

Lo pienso durante un momento.

-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo, pero hubiera terminando hablándote, no lo hubiera soportado tanto.

Se queda en silencio.

-De todas formas –continuo-. Tú tampoco me hablaste.

-Pensé que tú estabas enojado conmigo, y me daba vergüenza hablarte. Ese día saliste tan… deprisa. Y no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a eso aun.

-Te entiendo. Sabes, me… tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente me destanteó y tuve que aclarar mi mente.

-Lo mismo digo, de hecho, ya estaba todo aclarado en mi mente, iba a buscarte, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-Nada grave, me detectaron cáncer, se que no es un pretexto, pero puedo justificarlo.

Sonrío, solo por que el ah sonreído.

-Eres un idiota –suelto. De nuevo, me arrepiento al instante en que lo dije. Pero la sonrisa de Finnick solo se extiende más.

-Me hace tan feliz tenerte aquí. Ya estoy seguro que no es un sueño.

-¿Si?

-Si. ¿Seguirás viniendo, verdad?

-Siempre que pueda –admito-. Sabes, mañana tengo que ir al instituto, tengo que decirle al profesor que estaré faltando a su clase, y que no le diga a mis padres.

La sonrisa de Finnick se pierde ligeramente, y no estoy seguro de si debo continuar.

-Y… -comienzo, dudando-. El sábado tengo lenguas todo el día, mi hermano va a la misma escuela, así que no podre faltar.

-¿Y el domingo? –pregunta, sin rastro de animo en su rostro.

-Tengo que ir al partido de mi hermano en la mañana, quizá me las arregle para venir un rato por la tarde… Pero el lunes es seguro que estaré aquí –lo animo, apretando ligeramente su mano.

-No puedo esperar hasta el lunes –masculla, con una mueca en sus labios-. ¿Sabias que pasar la noche es un gran reto para mi cuerpo? Quizá es la última vez que me ves…

-Finnick –lo reprimo-. No hagas esto.

Me molesto, por que no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, pero su maldito comentario me provoca un terror interior que me hace dudar un momento en si de verdad tengo que hacer todo eso y no venir a verlo. Por que se que tiene la maldita razón.

-Solo digo la verdad…

-Vas a estar bien, ¿Okay? Vas estar bien, por que el Lunes vendré a verte y no puedes dejarme plantado.

Ligeramente sus labios se curvean de nuevo.

-Esta bien, estaré bien. Solo… no quiero que te vayas nunca.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero el silencio lo interrumpe un Finnick bastante molesto:

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al instante, ansioso y preocupado.

-La morfina acaba de entrar a mi cuerpo –dice, mirándome desesperadamente, como si no fuera a hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquiero, preguntándome cuanto tiempo mas estaré con un Finnick despierto.

-Siento cuando entra en mi brazo, además ya empiezo a sentirme pesado.

-Esta bien, tienes que descansar.

-He descansado suficiente, no puedo perder la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Tienes que dormir –insisto, sonriendo para que no se ponga demasiado triste, como su rostro deja ver.

-Solo si tú duermes conmigo –masculla, bromeando.

-Hecho –digo y eleva sus cejas.

-¿Si?

-Hecho –repito-. Muévete.

Me pongo de pie y Finnick me mira dudoso.

Palmeo su estomago y lo miro moverse hacia un lado, dejándome un lugar a mi.

Me quito los zapatos y la chaqueta y levanto la sabana blanca para meterme dentro de ella.

El estira su brazo, sonriendo, y me hace recostarme sobre su pecho.

Coloco mi mano sobre su pectoral y entrelazamos nuestras piernas.

-¿Te incomodo en algo? ¿Quieres que me mueva? Tú dime. –pregunto, preocupado por las intravenosas.

-Así como estas es más que perfecto –responde, con su voz bastante débil y lenta.

Acaricia suavemente mi cabello y coloca su barbilla sobre mi frente.

-Te quiero –susurra débilmente, con su último aliento consiente.

Escucho su respiración acompasada, puedo saber bastante claramente cuando Finnick esta dormido. Despierto respira irregularmente, ansioso. Dormido adquiere una tranquilidad absoluta que es incluso contagiosa.

Cierro mis ojos, acariciando su pecho suavemente y dejo que su respiración me arrulle.

No tengo la menor idea de en que momento me quede dormido, pero alguien esta moviéndome del hombro cuando abro los ojos.

-Johanna esta afuera –susurra la chica de cabello rojo.

-¿Jaqueline? –pregunto, confundido.

-Si –responde ella, soltando una risa, dejando en claro que es obvio.

Pero mi cerebro sigue dormido.

-Oh mierda –murmuro, levantándome lentamente para no despertar a Finnick.

-Se acaba de dormir, no creo que se despierte –dice ella.

-¿Qué hora son? –le pregunto, poniéndome los zapatos.

-Las ocho –responde.

-Finnick se durmió cinco minutos después de que ustedes se fueran, probablemente no tarde en despertar.

-No, no –me corrige-. Estuvo despierto hace rato, yo estuve aquí, platicando con el –admite, avergonzada.

-Estas jugando –suelto, con una risa nerviosa-. Yo no estaba tan dormido.

No responde, solo se sonroja más.

-¿Estaba tan dormido? –pregunto, abriendo los ojos demasiado.

-No tanto, Finnick solo estuvo susurrando, no quería despertarte.

-Oh dios –coloco mi rostro entre mis manos.

No podría estar más muerto de vergüenza.

-No quiero presionarte, pero tu amiga lleva bastante rato esperando.

-Oh si, lo olvidé.

Me pongo de pie tan rápido que me provoca un ligero mareo.

Regreso mi vista hacia Finnick, pensando en si debo despedirme.

-No, te preocupes –Jaqueline llama mi atención-. Ya te besó bastante.

Su última frase me hace ponerme bastante avergonzado, tanto que balbuceo algo que ni mi cerebro logro descifrar. Y comienzo a caminar hacia afuera, con la mirada en el suelo.

Me despido, como puedo, de Jaqueline y subo al auto de Johanna.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta al instante que entro-. Comenzaba a preocuparme…

-Solo, me quede dormido –admito, avergonzado con ella también.

-¿Si? ¿Eso quiere decir que Finnick esta mejor?

-Si, bueno… me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

Si Johanna estaba molesta o desesperada, pierde eso por completo, por que su emoción es imposible de ocultar.

-¡Estas bromeando! –grita.

-¿En donde está Gale? –trato de evadir el tema, claro, es imposible.

-En casa, ¿¡Pasó algo mas!?

-Nada –giro los ojos, se a que se refiere-. La morfina lo obliga a dormir, sintió la sustancia entrando en su cuerpo y le dije que dormiría con el. No era literal. Acabo de despertar.

-Se te nota –pasa su mano por mi cabello, bastante enmarañado.

-No quería quedarme dormido, de verdad.

-Se me hace bastante romántico –suelta-. ¿Ya sabes lo que sientes por el?

-En realidad, no quiero hablar todavía de eso, no estoy preparado.

-Eso es una buena señal.

Me encojo de hombros.

En casa las cosas están bastantes normales, mi hermano esta preparando todo para mudarse a la universidad que elija, claro, aun no lo hace. Y se va en dos semanas.

Al día siguiente tengo que asistir al instituto, al final hablo con el profesor, trato de explicarle todo, y le pido su apoyo. Le cuento que es un amigo al cual mis padres no aprecian y no quiero que se enteren que estoy faltando a clases por ir a verlo. Su respuesta es bastante agradable "Peeta, eres mi primer alumno en ir a ColArts, de verdad, no se que sigues haciendo en mi curso." Comprende a la perfección la situación y se muestra bastante cooperativo. Incluso me hace darle mi teléfono por si algún día alguno de mis padres vienen y no estoy. Le agradezco bastante eso.

El sábado mi plan para ir a ver a Finnick fracasa por completo. Ni siquiera por que esta a dos semanas de marcharse mi hermano falta a las clases de lenguas. Así que me veo obligado a quedarme en la escuela toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Aunque le pido a Johanna que me consiga el número de Annie, y dos horas después, ya estoy conversando con Finnick por mensajes de texto.

Salimos temprano, por que papá tiene un evento de su empresa.

Se hace cada año, esta vez es en uno de los jardines más importantes del estado, y está en nuestra ciudad.

Papá acepta que invite a Johanna. Le agrada bastante la idea de que sus amigos crean que Johanna es mi novia, ya ah ido a varios eventos conmigo. Me molesta un poco que mi padre trate de presumirla como tal, pero al menos no me aburro en lo absoluto en esos eventos. Y bueno, para llamar la atención, acoplarse al ambiente y sentirse cómoda, solo Johanna.

Mi padre, mi hermano y yo nos vestimos bastante rápido. Smoking los tres. No es muy complicado. Trate de hacer que mi traje fuera color perla, ya que la fiesta es en un jardín y aun habrá bastante sol cuando lleguemos y un traje claro combinaría perfecto, pero no acepta. Es bastante obsesivo con eso de "que colores son masculinos".

Esperamos bastante a mi madre y Johanna, claro, al final, lucen perfectas.

Mi madre parece fácil unos diez años mas joven. Lleva un vestido color salmón, ajustado a su cuerpo curveado, un maquillaje bastante modesto y un peinado natural. Además adorna su cuello con la gargantilla que mi padre le regaló el año pasado.

Mi madre hubiera sido la sensación entre nosotros si Johanna no viniera detrás de ella. Le roba bastante cámara.

Solo ella podría sentirse cómoda y verse hermosa con ese vestido. Es en dos piezas, y no es una superior e inferior. Es una interior y otra exterior. Ese vestido lo compro hace dos años, en Dior. Ahorró bastante por el y lo compró solo para motivarse a bajar de peso y reafirmar sus músculos. Ya que la tela exterior es transparente y en el interior solo hay algún tipo de licra obscura que cubre el cuerpo de Johanna solo para no verse "desnuda". Aunque muestra bastante piel.

Mi padre se siente "intimidado" por estas dos mujeres, y decide pedir una limosinas modestas para que nos lleven.

El viaje se divide, obviamente: papa y mama. Y mi hermano, Johanna y yo. Yo se que Johanna es mi mejor amiga y no me pertenece, pero las miradas de Matt empiezan a molestarme. Nunca se había fijado en Johanna, no de esa forma.

Al llegar al evento no fuimos los únicos que contrataron auto para llegar.

Lo que mas me gusta de estos eventos es que no hay distinciones. Tú vas y no puedes saber quien es el intendente o quien es el socio mayoritario. Todos conviven como lo que son, personas del mismo nivel. Sin superiores o inferiores. Podría incluso hacer el intento de hablarle a los demás jóvenes, por que la mayoría de los empleados llevan a sus hijos y son aproximadamente de mi edad, pero la verdad nunca me eh sentido cómodo hablando con personas.

Matt encuentra bastante rápido un grupo de amigos, apenas se baja del auto y sabe con quien juntarse. Yo, en cambio, solo estoy con Johanna. Que está bastante regocijada en si misma que apenas se da cuenta de los demás.

Todos van muy elegantes, las chicas están preciosas, todas se han lucido, pero ninguna, hasta ahora, supera a Johanna. Y no es que Johanna sea muy guapa, por que hay chicas de verdad hermosas en este lugar, pero ese atuendo, su peinado y maquillaje y la forma en que lo luce, la hacen ver como una princesa. Una princesa bastante atrevida.

Y ya sea por envidia, gusto, curiosidad o lo que sea, la mayoría de las personas voltean a verla.

La tarde pasa rápido, y la noche aun más. El elegante evento se convierte en un baile para jóvenes, hasta que es demasiado tarde para continuar y tenemos que regresar a casa. Mis padres ya se han marchado hace varias horas, así que tenemos que tomar la limosina solos.

Primero dejamos a Johanna en su casa, Gale la está esperando afuera. Después nos dirigimos a la nuestra.

"No puedo creer que nunca le puse suficiente atención a tus amigos. Lastima que tengo que irme tan pronto" dijo Matt cuando llegamos a casa.

"Si, Gale es bastante apuesto. Sería un buen partido para ti." Bromeo.

Después de darme un golpe en el hombro se va corriendo a su habitación. Ese comentario hubiera estallado en una pelea entre nosotros, pero desde hace varias semanas nuestra relación mejoró. Supongo que es por el hecho de que pronto ya no nos veremos. Cualquiera de sus opciones universitarias están bastante lejos de Columbia.

Después de ducharme caigo rendido en la cama, estaba tan cansado que por la mañana mi madre tiene que despertarme para que me vista para ir al partido de Matt.

No veo a Gale y Johanna hasta después del partido. Mi padre nos ah invitado a todos a comer en un restaurant bastante elegante. Esta muy feliz por nuestro futuro, y está aprovechando los últimos momentos de mi hermano con nosotros.

Quiero pedir permiso para ir a ver a Finnick, pero el ambiente entre mi familia y amigos esta bastante en paz y alegre, no quiero arruinarlo. Así que me limito a platicar con Annie por textos. Al parecer mañana estará el doctor con el, será sometido a varios estudios.

Al siguiente día Johanna me convence para que falte a las ultimas dos clases y así poder ir a ver a Finnick. En realidad no me rogó mucho.

Gale acepta a llevarme, sin discutir nada, pero comienzo a sentir un poco de celos de su parte. Quizá debería integrarlo a mi "secreto", Gale es mi único amigo, y se que no me dejaría solo. Pero me da tanta pena.

-¿Paso por ti a la misma hora? –me pregunta Gale con seriedad.

-Si, por favor –respondo.

No dice nada, busco ayuda en los ojos de Johanna pero se que se siente igual de mal que yo al esconderle algo a Gale. Supongo que le agradecería siempre que no se resistiera y le contara todo, así me evita a mi la vergüenza. Pero dudo que lo haga. Ha llevado este tema bastante bien.

Entro en la casa, la verdad ya me siento cómodo entrando y saliendo como si fuera mi hogar.

En la sala están todos, sus rostros son de preocupación y la chica rubia, Glimmer, tiene el rostro entre las manos.

Mi corazón da un golpe fuerte que hasta duele, y cuando veo al hombre recargado en la pared, que se ah girado a verme, con un rostro cansado, me corazón se apaga. Su cabello rizado y cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, sus facciones. Debe ser el padre de Finnick, no hay duda. Aunque me parece bastante joven.

Si el esta aquí es por que esto es grave.

-Hola Peeta –me saluda Annie, y aparto la vista del hombre.

-Hola, ¿Esta todo bien? –pregunto.

-El doctor esta leyendo los estudios… llevan mas de dos horas ahí, no sabemos nada.

Vuelvo rápidamente la mirada al hombre, quien sigue mirándome.

Annie capta mi vista y se pone de pie.

-Señor, este es Peeta Mellark, supongo que Finnick le habló de el.

El rostro del hombre se vuelve ligeramente menos duro al escuchar mi nombre, se acerca a mí y me da la mano.

-Un gusto, estas en tu casa –dice con una voz cansada.

-Gracias, señor.

Nadie dice nada, ni Annie. Así que me siento a esperar.

-¿Es muy malo? –pregunto por lo bajo.

-No lo sabemos. El doctor dijo que estos estudios reflejarían el resultado final. Si Finnick superara el cáncer, o el cáncer superara a Finnick –se queda callada, y no tengo nada que decir-. No se supone que deban tardar tanto.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, con una respiración lenta y sintiendo mis manos heladas.

A pesar de que mi familia es muy religiosa, nunca me eh acercado mucho a la iglesia. Pero en este momento, comienzo a pedir a Dios por la salud de Finnick.

Pasa casi una hora, bastante larga, hasta que el doctor entra en la habitación, con un rostro cansado. Automáticamente todos nos ponemos de pie.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta al instante el padre de Finnick.

El doctor nos mira a todos, después dice:

-El estudio me reveló algo que no esperaba, tuve que duplicar los estudios e implementar nuevas técnicas para que me ayudaran –guarda silencio durante un rato-. A pesar de todos mis estudios, voy a necesitar la intervención del hospital, así que Finnick será sometido mañana a más estudios –después de eso saca su tableta electrónica y se sumerge en ella.

Se me hace bastante innecesario todo esto, bien pudiera solo decir "vivirá" o "morirá". Pero siento que está evadiendo el tema, y eso solo me pone mas nervioso.

Comienza a leer, primero la fecha, después algo que no comprendo, y unos datos médicos. Solo cuando escucho el nombre de Finnick pongo suficiente atención para intentar comprender lo que dice:

-El paciente Finnick Odair reaccionó de una manera favorable al tratamiento. Obteniendo como consecuencia un sistema inmunológico débil, un sistema digestivo dañado y baja reacción cardiaca. Además de hemoglobina baja y anemia en primer grado. Contando con un tratamiento y cura para todas estas reacciones secundarias, el resultado final de los siete estudios implementados deja como resultado: -hace una pausa, regresa sus ojos a nosotros y los fija en el padre de Finnick-. Una desaparición total del cáncer…

Después de eso dice un par de cosas mas, pero no pongo nada de atención, por que lo eh comprendido bien, por que después de varias preguntas el doctor lo ah vuelto a explicar. Finnick ah superado el cáncer.

Ganó.

El ganó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! lamento la tardanza pero tuve un monton de problemas! mi PC no me deja entrar a Fanfiction dice "Error SSl" y no se como solucionarlo TnT Y ahorita estoy en mi Laptop pero no le sirven el punto la coma y el guion asi que lamento que no ponga comas =( **

**Espero que este capitulo les guste muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad espero recibirlos de nuevo! Gracias a todos! Y aclaro "La historia esta apunto de comenzar =) Esto que han leido fue solo el "genesis" jaja espero continuen leyendo y me hagan saber si les gusta! Y si quieren que continue!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Cuando entro a la habitación Finnick está sentado en la cama, con una rebanada de Pizza en las manos.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?! –casi grito.

-Eh, tranquilo, el doctor dijo que estaba curado –dice el, dándole un mordisco a la rebanada.

-Dijo que no ibas a comer nada más que las vitaminas y el calcio hasta que tus intestinos se recuperaran.

-También dijo que tenía anemia. Y solo se me quitará comiendo.

-¡Pero no Pizza! ¡Y no ahora!

-Tranquilo. Además, yo soy el enojado aquí.

Giro los ojos y después los postro sobre Glimmer, no puedo creer que le haya dado comida solida.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y su expresión es de disculpa, igual, no puedo enojarme con ella.

-¿Así que tu eres el enojado? –pregunto, incrédulo.

No contesta.

-Voy a… salir –dice Glimmer, abandonando la habitación.

Camino hasta Finnick y me quedo de pie junto a el.

-Ayer no te quedaste. No te vi.

Quiero seguir enojado, pero no puedo, no con esos pucheros y ese seño fruncido tan bonito.

Le quito la rebanada de la mano y el protesta con un "Hey" bastante fuerte.

-No vas a comer aun –le digo.

-Quiero comerla –se queja-. Dámela.

-No. Sabes que te hace daño.

-Mira, cada dos horas me ponen una inyección en el estomago para que no sienta dolor interno. ¿Sabes cuanto duele esa inyección? Mucho. Así que voy a comer esa rebanada para que valga la pena y…

Antes de que termine ya tengo mis labios en los suyos.

Sus manos vuelan rápidamente hasta mi cuello, sujetándolo con dulzura. Yo lo tomo del cabello con la mano libre mientras escondo el pedazo de pizza detrás de mí.

-Oh puedo hacer eso –murmura cuando me despego de el.

-La pizza o yo –lo reto.

-Puedes ponerla en aquella mesa –responde al instante-. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sonrío y tiro la pizza al a basura.

-¿Seguro que no quieres la pizza?

-Bien seguro –dice, sonriendo.

-Tienes que cuidarte, Finnick. Aun no estas del todo bien.

-Lo se, pero sigo enojado.

Giro los ojos y el se recuesta en la cama, palmea su costado y después de quitarme los zapatos me recuesto con el.

Aun tiene una intravenosa en la mano izquierda, pero al menos ya puede moverse mejor.

-Tu padre estaba aquí –comienzo a explicarle-. Estuve bastante rato afuera, con los chicos, pero no quería quitarle el tiempo a tu padre para verte, además era una situación bastante familiar y todos nos sentíamos incómodos. De todas formas falté a la escuela hoy para venir a verte. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Acaricia mi brazo de arriba abajo y giro mi rostro mara mirarlo. Tiene las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillosos.

-Creo que se compensa –responde-. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

No contesto, pero el no espera mi respuesta para continuar:

-Que ya no estoy obligado a dormir.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Escuche todas las indicaciones médicas.

-Pero dijo que yo solo abriría la intravenosa para dormir cuando yo quiera. Y no quiero dormir ahora.

-Dijo que tienes que ponerla dos veces al día. A las 12 del medio día y en la noche. Así que yo abriré la intravenosa a las doce.

-¿De verdad no quieres estar conmigo, verdad?

-Quiero que te recuperes, y que no sientas dolor.

Se queda callado.

No habla durante los próximos minutos, se limita a acariciar mi brazo y mi cabello. Y yo a escuchar su respiración.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –pregunto en un susurro.

-Bien…

-Quiero la verdad, no me mientas.

Suelta una ligera risa.

-Arde un poco, pero es soportable… y si deja de serlo solo me pongo la inyección.

-¿Pero que sientes?

-Mira… -comienza a explicar-. Por fuera me siento bien, tengo ganas de todo. Bueno, me siento cansado y un poco pesado por el efecto de la morfina, pero al menos puedo soportarlo.

-¿E interiormente?

-Bueno… digamos que siento como si nada funcionara, debilidad, me duele al tomar agua o comer algo….

-Pero no has comido nada. ¿Verdad? –

-Tengo que tomar agua y suero, si no lo tienen que poner por la intravenosa y duele. Y bueno, estaba comiendo pizza. Vale la pena el sufrimiento, de verdad.

-¡Pero dijiste que no te dolía! No debes de hacer eso.

-Bueno, no me dolía mientras estaba comiendo, ya sabes, la inyección… pero ahora comienza a arder.

-¿Quieres que te ponga la morfina? –pregunto.

-No. No todavía –contesta al instante, desesperado.

-No tienes que soportar nada si yo estoy aquí, ¿Okay? Vas a tomar tu medicamente y descansaras. Yo estaré por aquí muy seguido desde ahora.

-No quiero descansar, no todavía.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y ambos volteamos a verla. Me siento incomodo entre los brazos de Finnick, pero el me estrecha con mas fuerza, como protegiéndome.

-Chicos, debo salir por unas horas, ¿Esta bien? –Pregunta Glimmer-. Se supone que Annie vendría, pero me llamo para decirme que no podrá hasta la tarde, y no puedo faltar….

-No te preocupes –le digo-. Yo me encargo, de todas formas ya casi es hora de dormirlo.

-Hey –se queja el.

-Gracias Peeta –dice ella antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Esperamos durante un momento hasta escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

-Me gusta cuando nos quedamos solos –murmura.

Solo asiento.

Con su mano acaricia mi mejilla y jalando con fuerza hace que gire mi rostro, solo para juntar nuestros labios.

El movimiento que hacen los suyos es lento, disfrutando cada momento. Y hago lo mismo, nunca había sentido la piel suave y sedosa de unos labios, la sensación hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Apoyándose en su codo acomoda su cuerpo, acaricia mi pecho y dos segundos después está sobre mi. Me quedo inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, aunque sus manos son bastante curiosas yo no puedo moverme, por que no se en donde ponerlas.

Finnick lo nota y se aparta de mis labios.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta con la respiración entre cortada.

-Si –respondo, murmurando.

-Perdón –dice-. Me deje llevar.

Pero antes de que se aparte tomo su rostro entre mis manos y comienzo a besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora sus labios están desesperados y los míos también.

Ni siquiera duda durante un momento o titubea cuando mete su mano entre mi playera y sujeta mi cintura desnuda con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Llevo mis manos hasta su espalda y la acaricio sobre la tela suave de la bata que lleva puesta.

Cuando su mano deja de sujetar mi espalda y comienza a caminar por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pecho, levantando mi playera por completo, comienzo a sentir demasiada excitación que es difícil ocultarla y se comienza a formar una erección debajo de mi pantalón. El cuerpo de Finnck sigue sobre mí así que será bastante difícil que no lo note. Comienzo a sentirme incomodo y nervioso tanto que estoy a punto de apartar a Finnick. Pero el sonríe entre mis labios y su mano comienza a descender hasta llegar a mi estomago, y cuando sus dedos fríos entran bajo mi pantalón, justo debajo del botón y sin titubear al entrar por debajo de mi ropa interior se me escapa un gemido.

Finnick se aparta ligeramente y habla entre besos:

-Me pregunto si es demasiado –después vuelve a besarme y mete su mano un poco mas.

-Si. Es demasiado –respondo, sin tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para retirar su mano.

Pero el lo hace. Y la pone sobre mi muslo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-No tengas pena –susurra-. Nuestro cuerpo reacciona justo como debe reaccionar. Y es normal.

En ese momento junta con fuerza nuestros cuerpos, vuelve a unir nuestros labios y mueve sus caderas sobre las mías. Por lo menos mi pantalón apretado mantiene mi erección contenida, pero la tela de su bata no es lo suficiente para ocultarla y siento su miembro friccionarse contra mi cuerpo.

Durante un momento no se lo que debo hacer por que me siento nervioso y Finnick esta bastante cómodo acariciando mi cuerpo.

Coloco mi mano sobre su muslo, pero me arrepiento un segundo después por que con el movimiento la bata se ah subido lo suficiente para dejarme acariciar su piel desnuda.

No aparto mi mano por vergüenza, pero tampoco la muevo.

Un gemido sale de su garganta y aprieta nuestros cuerpos con desesperación.

Sus manos desesperadas buscan la pretina de mi pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo, por la excitación comienzo a mover mano, acariciando su muslo, incluso lucho contra la tentación de meter mi mano bajo su ropa interior.

-Espera –le digo, recobrando por un segundo mis pensamientos.

Sigue besándome y luchando contra el botón de mi pantalón.

Llevo mi mano hasta la suya, para detenerla. Durante unos segundos sigue besándome, después se detiene y apoya ambas manos a mis costados, para levantarse.

-¿Es demasiado, verdad? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Si, lo es –respondo con dificultad.

Sonríe y sonrío, después une nuestros labios un segundo más y se tira a mi lado, recostado sobre su espalda y con sus manos bajo su cabeza.

Su respiración es agitada, como la mía, y tenemos que esperar unos minutos para poder hablar.

-A veces se me olvida que te acabo de conocer –dice.

-Eso me pasó desde el principio, nunca fue como si fueras un desconocido, no se…

-Lo entiendo, me pasa igual.

Pasa un momento en silencio y después dice:

-Creo que mi corazón va a explotar.

-¿Literal? –inquiero, preocupado.

-Literal. Hice demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Debo hacer algo? –pregunto nervioso.

-No, así estoy bien. Pero creo que debería tomar un baño, hace bastante tiempo que no me ducho de verdad.

-Ya entiendo el olor…

-No mientas –suelta una risa-. ¿Podrías poner el agua?

-Claro, ¿En donde esta el baño?

-En esa puerta –señala a nuestra izquierda-. La derecha es la caliente Y las espumas y esencias están en la repisa, no hay muchas, ingéniatelas.

-Voy –murmuro, le doy un beso en los labios y me levanto.

El baño es pequeño, tiene una tina mediana, y un espacio para la regadera. Abro la llave de la tina, ambas, para que el agua salga tibia y vierto una esencia frutal y polvo para espuma.

Me miro en el espejo durante un momento, mi cabello esta despeinado y tengo las mejillas rosadas.

Me arreglo lo mas que puedo y después de lavarme la cara regreso a con Finnick.

-¿Todo bien? –me pregunta.

-¿Todo bien contigo? –inquiero yo.

-Sip.

Palmea su costado y me recuesto sobre el.

Esperamos durante un rato y después yo me levanto a verificar que la tina este lista.

El agua esta caliente, pero soportable, bastante antojable. Y la espuma adquirió el aroma a frutas. Quisiera yo también meterme ahí.

Ayudo a Finnick a bajarse de la cama, al principio intenta caminar el solo, pero esta bastante débil y tengo que ayudarle.

La bata que lleva le llega a las rodillas, no puedo evitar mirar sus piernas desnudas.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme, aun no tengo tantas fuerzas –dice, sujetándose de la repisa.

-No hay problema –le aseguro.

-¿Me ayudas con la bata?

Me da la espalda y me deja ver la serie de botones que comienzan en el cuello y terminan en su cintura.

Desabrocho cada uno, con mis manos temblorosas.

-Listo –le digo.

Se da media vuelta, me mira a los ojos y con un suave movimiento deja caer la bata al piso, quedando semi desnudo frente a mí.

Por más que quiero mantener mi vista en sus ojos no lo logro.

Ahora que estoy a esta distancia puedo distinguir lo que el tatuaje es, y lo que antes parecían solo manchas negras ahora puedo ver cada detalle.

Son letras. Palabras. Frases completas. Abarcan parte de su pecho, clavícula, hombro y todo el brazo hasta el codo. Letras por todas partes.

-¿Tiene un significado o copiaste una hoja de tu libro de historia? –pregunto, sin poder evitar llevar mi mano hasta su pecho y acariciar con la yema de mis dedos las letras. Son abultadas y ligeramente más rugosas que la piel.

-Son frases de canciones –dice-. Y de algunos libros que eh leído. Solo tienes que saber en donde empieza y donde termina cada una.

No digo nada, acaricio su pecho durante un rato más y después carraspeo mi garganta.

-A bañarse –le digo.

Me dedica una sonrisa y se da media vuelta, dándome la espalda.

Durante unos segundos puedo deleitarme mirando su cuerpo.

Su espalda tiene trazada cada musculo en ella, sus piernas son gruesas, tonificadas y preciosas, adornadas con un vello obscuro ligero.

Entonces Finnick sujeta el elástico de su bóxer y tirando de el lo deja caer al suelo. Mi respiración se corta y espero que el no lo haya notado. Llevo mi mirada hasta su nuca, tratando de no ver nada más.

-¿Me ayudas? –pregunta, girando su rostro para verme.

Titubeo durante un momento y me obligo a no abrir la boca por que solo saldrían sonidos estúpidos y quedaría como un idiota.

Eleva su mano y coloco la mía para que se sujete. Se apoya con mucha fuerza y entra en la tina, lentamente. Sin que se de cuenta desvío mi vista, hacia el techo, hasta que el queda totalmente dentro y el agua con espuma cubre su cuerpo.

-Es delicioso –murmura, recargando su cuerpo en la pared de la tina y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? –le pregunto.

-No, mejor cuéntame algo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo va lo de ColArts? –ni siquiera creí que se acordara de eso.

-Muy bien, puedo irme cuando quiera, pero mi padre quiere que termine aquí la escuela y gradúe y todo eso.

-Quizá regrese a la escuela, ya sabes, con notas y eso.

-Seria una buena idea.

-Sabes, con todo este tema del cáncer, quiero no pasar inadvertido por la vida. Si moría… no hice nada, nadie me recordaría, quiero dejar mi nombre en el mundo.

-Todo es posible, solo tienes que esforzarte mucho.

-Lo se, mientras, solo quiero recuperarme.

-¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto cuando veo la mueca que hace.

-Estoy bien, solo creo que debería darme prisa, el ardorcito comienza a ser poco tolerable.

-Entonces me voy para que te duches.

-No puedo moverme muy bien, debes ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? –inquiero.

-Si –contesta-. Agarra aquella esponja.

Voy hasta el lugar donde señaló y tomo la esponja rugosa.

-Ahí hay jabón líquido también.

Tomo la botella y llevo todo hasta Finnick.

-¿Me ayudas con la espalda?

Titubeo al contestar, pero acepto.

Vierto el jabón en la esponja y Finnick se sienta para dejarme tallar su espalda.

Lentamente comienzo a dar masajes con la esponja, comenzando por los hombros.

Bajo hasta donde puedo, tallando con fuerza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Finnick parece bastante cómodo, pero yo no lo estoy.

-Recuéstate –le ordeno cuando termino, su animo ah decaído, parece muy cansado y ah perdido el color rosado que tenia antes.

Me muevo hasta el otro extremo de la tina, poniéndome de rodillas y mirando a Finnick, tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en las repasadores de la tina.

-Finnick –lo llamo, perezosamente abre sus ojos y me sonríe.

-Levanta tu pie –ordeno.

Sujeto su pierna del tobillo y comienzo a tallar suavemente, primero su pie, después su pantorrilla y después su muslo, tratando de no pasarme demasiado. Evalúo las reacciones de Finnick, pero solo esta recostado, con sus ojos cerrados.

Después de terminar con sus piernas me vuelvo a colocar junto a su torso.

-¿Quieres que…? –trato de preguntar, pero solo asiente, sin abrir los ojos.

Vuelvo a verter jabón en la esponja y comienzo a tallar su pecho. Finnick hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y lavo su cuello, después su abdomen y sus costados.

-No voy a pasar allá abajo –le digo.

Temo que no este de humor, por que parece muy débil ahora, pero suelta una risa hermosa y abre sus ojos.

Me quita la esponja y la mete bajo el agua, terminando de tallar su cuerpo.

Siento el calor en mis mejillas, se que lo hace a propósito, y lo disfruta.

-Termine, ¿Me ayudas a salir?

-Claro –acepto.

Me pongo de pie y extiendo mis manos para que las tome.

Se sujeta con fuerza y se apoya para levantarse.

Desvío mi mirada cuando recuerdo que está desnudo.

-No me molesta que me veas desnudo –dice cuando ya está totalmente de pie.

-Es bueno saberlo –digo, tratando de parecer cómodo.

Fijo mi mirada en sus ojos mientras sale con cuidado de la bañera.

Tomo la toalla blanca y se la entrego, no se seca, lo primero que hace es enrollarla y anudarla en su cintura.

Cuando lo hace me siento mas cómodo.

Tomo otra toalla y comienzo a secar su cabello, suavemente y con cuidado.

-No se que hubiera hecho sin ti. No me gusta que los demás me vean desnudo y te juro que no lo habría podido hacer yo solo.

-¿Te sientes muy mal? –pregunto preocupado.

-Creo que solo necesito una pequeña dosis de morfina.

Frunzo los labios y termino de secar su torso.

Le entrego una bata limpia y se la pone, quita la toalla que estaba en su cintura y me la entrega.

Cuando pasa frente al espejo se detiene.

-Valla, si que me veo mal –dice.

Sonrío para darle ánimos.

-Para mi te ves muy bien, antes te veías peor.

-Pues tengo una barba de dos semanas, creo que debería afeitarme. ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Ahorita? Acabas de bañarte, además lo que quiero es que vallas a descansar.

Asiente, si no tiene ganas de pelear es por que de verdad está mal.

Lo llevo hasta la cama y lo ayudo a recostarse. El solo coloca la intravenosa y después me hace una seña para que me recueste con el.

Antes de que me suba señala la mesita a su lado.

-¿Podrías ponerle la inyección?

-¿Yo? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, es fácil, te digo como hacerlo.

Tomo la inyección de la mesa y se la entrego a Finnick.

-Yo no puedo –dice-. Solo entiérrala en donde tengo la cicatriz.

Con su dedo señala un punto en su abdomen, justo a un lado de su ombligo.

-¿Cómo voy a saber hacerlo?

-Solo entierra toda la aguja y presionas arriba para que salga el líquido, la sacas cuando todo haya salido.

Hago una mueca de horror, no podría hacerlo nunca.

-Espera –murmura-. ¿Voy a abrir primero la intravenosa de la morfina, en cuanto me duerma colocas la inyección, ¿Bien?

-Okay –acepto, al menos no tendré que verlo sufrir.

Me llama con su dedo índice y me acerco a el. Se acomoda para darme un beso en los labios y después me dedica una sonrisa cansada.

Un minuto después Finnick esta dormido y yo estoy sacando la inyección de su estomago. Sale un poco de sangre y la limpio con una servilleta de papel. Solo espero que lo haya hecho bien.

Según Finnick con este tipo de morfina puede despertarse unas dos horas después de dormir, pero al parecer estaba tan cansado que incluso a la hora que viene Gale por mi el sigue dormido.

Eh ayudado a Glimmer dos veces a poner la inyección en su estomago, cada vez que lo hicimos sentí bastante dolor. Glimmer aseguró que el no sentía nada, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-¿Cómo está? –me pregunta Gale.

-Bien, está mucho mejor –respondo.

Johanna se ah quedado en casa trabajando, así que la tensión entre nosotros se vuelve incomoda.

Gale no habla durante un largo rato, entonces tengo que romper el silencio.

-¿estas bien? –inquiero.

-Si, solo un poco cansado –responde sin ánimos.

Detiene el auto en un semáforo y le da tiempo para girar a mirarme.

Ya es de noche, por lo que tengo que forzar mi vista para ver sus ojos con esta escasa luz.

-Debo decirte algo –murmuro bajando la mirada.

Aclara su garganta, pero no habla, entonces continuo.

-Quizá te preguntes por que vengo tanto aquí. Y por que hemos estado tan sospechosos.

Asiente con su cabeza suavemente.

-Y se que debí contártelo desde el principio pero tenia mucha pena.

-¿Qué es? Me estas preocupando.

-Bueno, mi… mi relación con Finnick no ah sido muy… solo de amistad últimamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Bueno, quiero decir, creo que es más que un amigo para mi, ya sabes… -comienzo a sentir mi rostro caliente-. Besos y eso –mascullo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, obviamente no me entendió. Ni siquiera yo lo hice.

-Que hemos tenido una relación…

-¿Son novios? –suelta.

En ese momento un coche de atrás suena el claxon con desesperación. Gale arranca con tanta fuerza que reboto en el asiento.

-No, pero algo como eso –admito avergonzado.

-Solo es eso –resopla con calma y tranquilidad-. Peeta, pensaba que era algo mas grave.

-¿Mas grave? –inquiero-. ¿Te eh dicho que Finnick es un chico?

-Si, lo se –gira sus ojos-. Debo admitir que me sorprendió, no pensé que tu… en fin, me alegra que solo sea eso.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-¿No te doy… asco?

-¿Estas jodiendome? –fija sus ojos molestos en mi.

Agacho la mirada y frunzo los labios.

-No seas imbécil, a nadie le das asco. No… ni siquiera pienses eso.

Me mantengo callado, ni siquiera replique a su comentario. Ni respondí a su insulto.

-Hey, escúchame –lleva su mano hasta mi barbilla para que levante la cara-. Sigues siendo tu, quítate de la cabeza que eres diferente.

-Gale ¿No entiendes como me siento? Me siento raro, siento que todo esta mal. Cada que… cada que lo beso… siento como si estuviera condenándome…

-¿Condenándote a que? –suelta, frustrado.

-No lo se… Eh escuchado que la homosexualidad es una abominación.

-De verdad me sorprendes, Peeta. Mira, en primer lugar, religiosamente, te voy a decir lo que Jesús dijo a favor y en contra de la homosexualidad –guarda silencio, por demasiado tiempo que tengo que preguntar.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Eso –responde-. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y socialmente, Peeta. ¿Sabias que la homosexualidad se ah encontrado en la mayoría de las especies? Y la homofobia solo en una. ¿Cuál crees que es la abominación?

Me quedo callado.

-Peeta, tienes diecisiete. Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres.

-Si, eso me consuela –acepto-. Quizá con el tiempo me componga…

-Si no dejas de estar de idiota voy a golpearte, de verdad.

Ahora si replico con frustración a su insulto.

-¿Quieres parar de insultarme? ¿Qué dije ahora?

-No vas a componerte. No estas descompuesto. Ser homosexual no es una elección, ni una decisión ni un erro natural ni un defecto.

-No seria tan fácil para ti decirlo si fueras… así.

-Entonces creo que debes trabajar con tu autoestima, Peeta. El problema no es que seas homosexual. Es problema es que no quieres serlo.

-Exacto –admito-. Eso es, y no lo niego.

-Entonces, acepta el sufrimiento eterno, mi amigo. Por que si tus sentimientos no cambian estas condenado a pasar el resto de tu vida en un infierno.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Gale. ¿Sabes lo que pensaría mi familia?

-No me importa. Y no debería importarte.

-¡Es mi familia!

-Seamos sinceros, Peeta. Los padres van de paso, un día van a morir y ese día serás quien tu quieres ser. ¿No es mejor ser quien en verdad eres cuando aun están vivos?

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-Quizá sea por que nunca tuve unos padres de verdad. En fin, solo quiero que pienses en algo.

Este eres tu, y para que los demás te acepten debes de aceptarte tu primero. Y que te quede bien claro que no eres diferente. Eres como todos. Y solo debes ser feliz.

-¿Aunque intentar ser feliz signifique perder personas?

-Así es. Cualquier persona que te de la espalda por ser quien eres, no te ama. Y si no te ama, no vale la pena.

Suspiro. Estamos casi frente a mi casa, así que ya no digo nada. Siento que terminaría peleado con Gale y no quiero que eso pase.

-Vas a estar bien –dice, colocando su mano en mi muslo y apretando con fuerza.

-Gracias –lo miro a los ojos y sonríe-. Me alegra que lo sepas.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas contado.

Le dedico una leve sonrisa y bajo del auto.

En casa las cosas están muy tranquilas. Nadie dice ni comenta nada que me ponga nervioso, pero cada que veo a mis padres me siento mal por estar haciendo esto.

Después de bañarme caigo rendido a la cama.

La recuperación de Finnick a lo largo de la semana es increíble, tanto que al final ya no necesita más morfina ni inyecciones cada dos horas. Su flora intestinal se ah recuperado casi un cien por ciento y con cada medicamento que el doctor ah implementado Finnick esta volviendo a ser el mismo, incluso mantenerlo dentro de la casa esta constando trabajo.

Los chicos ya están mas relajados, descansados y sin tensión, solo Annie se sigue quedando en las noches, hasta que el señor Odair pueda regresar a casa y dejar el turno nocturno. Pero ya todo esta bien y no hay riesgos de nada. Por esas mismas razones ya no eh faltado a mis clases de Arte, aunque me las eh arreglado para llegar tarde a casa con varios pretextos. Mis padres están asimilando la idea de que mi hermano se va dentro de una semana y que yo pronto lo hare también, por eso están muy accesibles. Tan accesibles que el domingo no reprochan cuando les pido permiso para irme a comer con Johanna y Gale. No iba a comer con ellos, en realidad. Pero fue el pretexto que use para ver a Finnick.

Ahora que también Gale lo sabe me siento mucho mejor.

-Voy a pasar temprano por ti, tu padre dijo que nos esperaba a los tres en casa –me avisa Gale.

-¿Eso dijo? –pregunto.

-Si, me lo dijo a mí.

-Bien, gracias.

ME despido de ambos y entro en la casa.

Finnick y Annie estan sentados en la sala. Finnick cubre sus piernas con una sabana blanca y Annie esta en el sofá continuo.

-¿Puede hacer eso? –le pregunto a Annie señalando el bote de nieve que el tiene entre sus piernas.

-Se supone que no, pero haslo entender –contesta ella.

La hermosa sonrisa de Finnick hace que me ponga feliz también, aunque debería enojarme con el por no estar tomando las indicaciones medicas.

Me dejo caer a su lado y el pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Peeta, tengo que salir, ¿Podrías quedarte? –me pregunta Annie poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, te aseguro que lo cuidare mejor que ustedes –contesto, quitándole el bote de nieve.

Finnick va a reprochar pero Annie habla primero:

-¡Por favor! Ya no se que hacer con el.

Le dedico una sonrisa, se despide de nosotros y se va.

-¿Puedes regresarme la nieve?

-No –respondo.

-¿No? –repite el, a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Junta ligeramente los suyos y las quijadas se me tensan por el deseo.

-¿Por qué te gusta desobedecer las indicaciones medicas? –inquiero.

-No lo se –responde, me arrebata el bote de nieve y mete la cuchara plateada en el-. Deja de replicar –dice-. Vamos a ver la película.

Me acomoda en su costado y fijo la vista en la televisión.

-¿Podemos ir al parque? –pregunta.

-¿Estas jugando?

-No. Tengo años aquí dentro, por favor.

-Finnick…

-Está a dos calles –dice, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus tristes ojos-. Me llevo la silla de ruedas y todo, por favor.

Lo pienso durante un minuto.

El doctor dijo que Finnick esta bien, solo necesita recuperar las fuerzas. Ya puede ducharse, rasurarse, caminar, comer… Quizá salir al aire libre le haga bien.

-Esta bien, pero te vas a llevar una chaqueta. Y no bromeabas acerca de la silla de ruedas.

-Hecho –acepta al instante.

Finnick va a cambiarse de ropa, yo agarro una manta, lleno una botella de agua y busco algo de comer en el refrigerador y coloco todo sobre la silla de ruedas.

-Vas armado, ¿Eh? –bromea cuando sale de su habitación. Cambio la pijama por una pants azul y una playera blanca.

-Te dije que te pusieras una chaqueta –replico.

-Estas loco, me voy a asar vivo.

Giro los ojos y lo conduzco hasta la puerta principal.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la plaza, es pequeña, con muchos arboles y varios juegos. Hay muchas personas, sobre todo niños, no es como la desierta plaza frente al instituto.

Son las seis de la tarde, el sol se esconde tras los enormes edificios departamentales y la plaza queda bajo su sombra.

-¿Venias seguido aquí? –le pregunto cuando lo veo sonreír.

-No, por eso sonrío. Nunca había venido.

-Es bonita.

-Si –concuerda.

Nos quedamos de pie junto a un árbol, escuchando la risa de los niños.

-¿Puedes creer que casi me pierdo de todo esto de por vida?

-¿Ah?

-Si, ya sabes, que casi muero y no disfruto de esto de nuevo.

-Siempre supe que vivirías. Eres demasiado valioso para el mundo como para que dejaras de existir.

-No seas tonto, Peeta. Soy insignificante.

-No lo eres, no para todos nosotros.

-De ahí en fuera, a nadie le importo.

-Mis amigos. Mis padres. Mi profesor del instituto.

Suelta una ligera risa, esa risa que me gusta, la que sale suave de su pecho. No puedo evitar suspirar y sonreír al instante.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el camino de piedra, Finnick es de las personas que nunca se le termina las conversaciones. Y que las disfruta y hace que las disfrutes. Cuando el sol se esconde casi por completo Finnick ya está sentado sobre la silla de ruedas, con la manta cubriendo sus piernas y sus manos sosteniendo la botella de agua, la bolsa de papas fritas de queso y un bote con gomitas de colores.

Voy empujando la silla mientras Finnick me relata como fue su primera vez en un escenario frente a mas de cincuenta personas.

-Pensé que me abuchearían o lanzarían tomates.

-¿Tan mal cantabas? –pregunto.

-Te diré, terminé y todavía no había bajado las escaleras del escenario y Cato con Glimmer ya estaban frente a mi pidiéndome que Annie y yo nos uniéramos a la banda.

-¿Cato y Glimmer? –inquiero-. ¿O sea que la banda es de ellos?

-Es de todos –contesta-. Pero si, ellos la iniciaron, y pusieron todos los instrumentos. En la banda ya estaba Clove. Yo invité a Marvel y poco después se nos unió Fox, después de vernos en una presentación.

-Siempre había pensado que tu eras el que los había unido a todos, no se…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el vocalista?

-Y por que ensayan en tu casa.

-En la bodega –me corrige, aunque para mi es una perfecta casa elegante y sin muebles-. Por cierto, nunca me escuchaste cantar.

-Seguro que lo haces hermoso, para que Cato y Glimmer te hayan elegido a ti… -lo suelto con un tono de sarcasmo y el lo capta.

-Aunque no lo creas, Cato y Glimmer ya tenían bastante gente siguiéndolos. Algún día te invitare a su casa, aunque de seguro estas acostumbrado al lujo.

-¿Son hermanos? –inquiero.

-No, primos. Pero viven juntos. Aunque Glimmer está a punto de irse, no queremos pensar mucho en eso. Glimmer maneja todos los instrumentos, además tiene una voz hermosa.

-¿Y por que se va a salir?

-Tiene que estudiar –responde-. Y está un poco lejos.

-¿A dónde va?

-Harvard.

Me quedo callado un momento, esperando a que se ría, pero no lo hace.

-¿Estas jugando?

-Nop. No solo tú puedes entrar a una buena universidad…

-¡No lo digo por eso! –digo exaltado-. Es que es ¡Harvard! ¡Glimmer! ¿Ésta Glimmer? Pero si parece una chica a la que no le gusta la escuela.

-Bueno, no juzgues a un libro por su portada. Tiene beca del sesenta porciento.

-Valla, recuérdame felicitarle.

-Lo harás. Aunque no le gusta que lo mencionemos.

Llegamos hasta unas bancas, esta parte de la plaza esta tranquila y muy fresca.

Me siento junto a Finnick, moviendo sus brazos el se pone frente a mi.

-Hace tanto que no como esto –masculla entusiasmado, abriendo la bolsa de doritos.

-Esas son para mí. Tu puedes quedarte con el agua, y quizá, si me convences, te daré un par de gomitas.

-Estas bien idiota.

Doy un respingo interno al escuchar la última palabra, pero me es imposible molestarme o quitar la sonrisa, por que cada palabra que sale de su boca viene cargada con un toque de dulzura.

-Solo vas a comer unas pocas –continuo.

-Nop, vas a tener que quitármelas.

Toma un bonche y se lo mete a la boca.

Sonrío ampliamente y le quito la botella de agua.

Finnick se pone de pie y le ayudo a sentarse junto a mí, trae consigo la manta.

Bajo los arboles y sin rastro de sol comienza a sentirse fresco.

-Esto es un manjar –balbucea con la boca llena de doritos.

Estiro mi mano y la meto en la bolsa, sacando una fritura y llevándola a mi boca.

-Así no se hace –me reprime Finnick, fastidiado-. Así.

Entonces mete un puño en su boca, tanto que incluso parece difícil que los mastique.

Giro los ojos y le entrego la botella de agua.

Tomo un puño, más pequeño que el de Finnick, y lo llevo a mi boca, metiéndolo con dificultad.

El siguiente movimiento de Finnick me toma desprevenido.

Se acerca rápidamente, uniendo nuestros labios y quitándome un montón de doritos de mi boca.

Me aparto de el, pero antes de retirarse me da un beso rápido.

-No seas asqueroso –le digo cuando por fin puedo hablar.

-No me das asco. Creo que podría acabarme toda la bolsa si seguimos comiéndola así.

-Termina con eso tu solo, matador.

Suelta una risa y se recarga sobre mi hombro.

Tengo que regresarme temprano a casa por que Gale ira por mi, por que mi padre se lo ordenó.

Finnick insiste en querer caminar, pero lo obligo a regresar sentado en la silla.

Cuando llego a la casa ya esta el auto de Gale afuera.

Los vidrios están polarizados, por lo que no vemos el interior, ni sabemos si nos están viendo.

Finnick hace una señal de saludo en dirección al auto antes de entrar y miro la ventanilla bajándose, pero cierro la puerta de la casa antes de que baje por completo.

-¿Vas a ir al instituto mañana? –me pregunta.

-Si, tengo que –respondo.

-Esta bien, te esperare aquí.

-Okay. ¿Seguro que puedes quedarte solo?

-Claro que si –contesta sonriendo y levantándose de la silla solo para dejarse caer en el sofá-. No te preocupes. Además Annie no ah de tardar en llegar.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Me inclino para besarlo y sujeta mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

-Hasta mañana –masculla cuando deja que me despegue de el.

Le doy un beso rápido y salgo de la casa.

Johanna esta asomándose por la ventana del auto, es lo primero que veo al salir.

Hace una mueca de sorpresa y me obliga a reírme levemente, además de ponerme rojo.

-¡Esta guapísimo! –grita cuando entro al auto.

-Shh –trato de silenciarla.

-¿Listo? –pregunta Gale.

-Listo –respondo yo.

Ahora me siento mejor hablando con ambos acerca de Finnick, aunque aun no logro acostumbrarme. Creo que nunca podre hacerlo.

Gale actúa de manera muy natural, como si no estuviera hablando de otro hombre.

En casa mis padres están tensos. Nadie habla en la mesa, paso toda la cena y parte de la noche incomodo. Alguien debió habernos visto, a mí y a Finnick, quiero decir. En la plaza, algún conocido de papa. O de mama. Lamentablemente nos conocen gran parte de personas en esta ciudad y no me sorprende que alguno anduviera por aquellos barrios.

Todo mejora cuando mi hermano va a mi habitación y me cuenta de la fiesta que organizo con sus amigos. Fue el fin de semana, en la casa de la alberca de mi padre. Es pequeña, pero le sirvió. Y creo que los daños que sufrió la casa fueron demasiados como para ocultarlos.

Mis padres estaban molestos, pero ninguno lo regaño como debió de haber sido, por que claro, en menos de una semana se ira muy lejos de todos. Quizá eso es lo que mas les molestó a mis padres.

Por la mañana el ambiente esta menos tenso, en el desayuno mi padre intenta entablar conversaciones.

-Hoy voy a pasar por ti, Peeta –dice mi madre antes de que salga de la casa.

-Salgo a las siete del instituto –le informo.

Me despido de ella y me voy a la escuela.

Las clases se me hacen muy lentas y aburridas, solo por que todo lo que vi hoy ya lo sabia. A veces me pongo a pensar sobre que haré cuando estudie en Columbia, no voy a tener tiempo ni de respirar. Necesito mantener mis calificaciones y además cumplir en ColArts. Aun así estoy excitado por la idea.

Después del gimnasio me voy en autobús al instituto. Gale y Johanna se fueron antes por que tenían que ir a la ciudad, me invitaron, pero con mis últimas faltas eran suficientes, aunque me arrepentí, no vimos nada nuevo.

Voy caminando rumbo a las escaleras cuando lo miro.

No pienso con claridad hasta que llego junto a el, y lo primero que sale de mi boca es un regaño:

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?

-Me alegro de verte también –dice y se inclina para besarme.

Doy un respingo cuando sus labios rosan los míos.

-¿Te incomoda? –pregunta.

-En lo absoluto –miento.

Aquí estudian muchas personas que conozco. No les hablo, pero me miran todos los días. No debería importarme, pero lo hace.

-Supuse que no ibas a faltar a clases y vine a raptarte.

-No puedes hacerlo, no puedes salir de tu casa. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Autobús. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Y traigo medicina.

Giro mis ojos.

-Anda, vamos a sentarnos –lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la plaza.

El sol nos estaba pegando directamente y no quería que se pusiera mal.

Ni siquiera dude un segundo en faltar a clase. No se si es bueno o malo.

Lo conduzco hasta ponernos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿son tus amigos? –le pregunto cuando descubro que no quita la mirada de los chicos en patineta.

-De ninguna manera, pero extraño patinar.

-¿No son esos con los que patinabas? –inquiero.

-Patinaba junto a ellos. Pero siempre estuve solo. No necesitaba a nadie.

Lo miro, sigue con la vista fija en los hombres al fondo.

Es hermoso como el reflejo del sol en el suelo arranca destellos de sus ojos y de su cabello.

Me recargo sobre su hombro desnudo, pues lleva una playera sin mangas y sujeto su bíceps delicadamente.

El resto de la tarde Finnick pasa platicándome como fue su vida. Desde pequeño tubo que ser alguien grande. Tuvo que ganarse la vida y luchar.

Es demasiado maduro, aunque se siente libre de hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Pero sigue manteniendo en su mente lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

"Nunca te tatúes" –me había dicho.

"Lo dice el chico que tiene un montón de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo."

"Me gustan, y me haría mas, pero es malo y no esta bien. Si me voy a ir al infierno no quiero llevarme a nadie conmigo"

"No te vas a ir al infierno"

"Es una expresión" cuando lo dijo me miro a los ojos de esa manera que me gusta, tomo mi barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos "Aunque no debería de aplicarla, por que si esto nos lleva al infierno puedo soportarlo" Y me beso. Una y otra vez.

Aunque en mi mente no dejaban de sonar sus ultimas palabras.

¿A dónde podría llevarme esto?

Veo la hora en mi teléfono, falta casi media hora para "salir" de clases en el instituto.

-Debería irme –aviso-. Mi madre vendrá por mí y será mejor que cuando llegue me vea salir de allá.

Sin replicar Finnick se pone de pie, toma mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –le pregunto.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no debería?

-Tienes que prometerme que te iras derecho a casa y tienes que descansar.

-No necesito prometerte nada, no hay una sola cosa que me retenga en este lugar su tu no estas.

Siento como si me pusiera rojo.

Nos detenemos a varios metros de la calle que divide el instituto de la plaza, Finnick sujeta mi rostro, junta nuestros labios y yo cruzo mis brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –Pregunta-. Tengo algo que contarte.

En ese momento su expresión cambia.

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no es nada muy importante, es sobre mi padre y su trabajo… solo no quería arruinar este momento.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el claxon de un coche se escucha a mis espaldas.

No necesito girarme para saber quien es, los latidos de mi corazón me lo dicen, el miedo en mi pecho lo revela. Es mi madre

-Mi madre –mascullo con nerviosismo.

Finnick mira disimuladamente sobre mi hombro.

-Si –murmura.

-Nos vio –escupo. Claro que nos vio, si no no hubiera sonado el claxon.

-No nos vio, el coche no estaba ahí cuando te bese –dice. Claro que sabe que eso es lo único que me importa. Que mi madre nos hubiera visto de esa manera.

-Tengo que irme –digo de prisa.

No me giro ni un instante a mirarlo, incluso cuando entro al coche.

Mi madre mira fijamente hacia el frente.

No digo nada. Un calor interno comienza a hacerse externo y a quemar cada poro de mi piel.

Ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

-Si tu padre se entera de eso –sus palabras revelan que mi mayor temor se ah vuelto realidad. No necesitó decir nada más. Con eso fue suficiente. No puedo contestar. No puedo mirarla. Me limito a bajar mi mirada hacia mis zapatos y a esperar que el viaje en coche termine. Lamentablemente vivo demasiado lejos. Y peor, esto no termina cuando llegue a casa-. ¿Desde hace cuanto? –pregunta.

No contesto. No puedo hacerlo. No recuerdo como sacar la voz de mi interior.

-Sabes que, no importa –dice secamente-. No se lo digas a nadie. Yo no lo hare.

Asiento, por que no puedo hablar.

El viaje es bastante largo, muchísimo más que de costumbre. No puedo estar en la mesa con mi familia cuando llegamos a casa, me disculpo con ellos y me voy a mi cuarto.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente las cosas amanecen normales. Espero miradas de desprecio de mi padre, o una platica o un comentario, pero nada sucede. Mi madre cumplió lo que dijo sobre no decirle a nadie.

Aun no puedo mirarla a los ojos.

Antes de salir de casa mi madre me avisa que pasara por mí al instituto. No discuto, ni siquiera respondo.

En la escuela no pongo atención, todos lo notan. Johanna no deja de preguntarme que pasa.

No tengo ganas de ir al gimnasio, pero es la única parte del día en que puedo distraerme, y lo logro un poco.

Cuando termino mi madre esta esperándome en el coche. Me sorprende, pero termino

-¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunta.

-Bien –contesto.

Y eso fue lo único que platicamos hasta llegar al instituto.

Del otro lado de la calle Finnick esta esperándome.

Mi madre no lo ah visto, pero yo reconocería ese cabello brillante en cualquier lado.

Bajo sin mirar atrás y entro a clases.

Media hora después de que la clase comience recibo un mensaje de Finnick.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

Dudo en responder. Pero Finnick no tiene la culpa. No tiene la culpa de nada.

"Mi madre lo sabe"

Diez segundos después tengo la respuesta:

"¿Estas bien? Necesito verte"

Tardo media hora en contestar.

"Lo siento, no por ahora. Ve a casa, hablamos de rato."

Cuando salgo mi madre ya esta esperándome frente a las escaleras. No veo en ningún momento hacia la plaza, solo rezo por que Finnick se fuera a casa y descansara.

Ceno con mis padres, todo parece normal. Pero en mi interior nada lo es.

Hasta justo antes de dormir veo el mensaje de Finnick.

"Peeta, por favor, tengo que saber de ti"

"Hablamos mañana, todo esta bien, te quiero"

Respondí.

No pude dormir bien, y lo peor es que estaba comenzando a sentirme molesto con Finnick. Pero es estúpido, por que el no tiene la culpa. Pero aun así me siento molesto. Y no quiero estarlo.

Al día siguiente pasa lo mismo, estoy distraído en clases, mi madre va por mi a todos lados y no puedo entablar conversación con ella. Lo único bueno del día es el momento en que por fin puedo conversar vía textos con Finnick. Aunque no sirve de mucho, logro sentirme mas a gusto y relajarme un poco.

Finnick.

7:30pm.

¿Podemos hablar ya?

_7:35pm

_Lo lamento, no eh tenido cabeza para nada.

7:36

Te entiendo, pero Peeta,

Me estoy muriendo por

Saber que esta pasando

Contigo, estoy nervioso.

_7:40

_Lo siento, no eh tenido

_ganas de nada, pero estoy

_bien, no te preocupes (:

7:41

Peeta, no hemos hablado,

Estas diferente, tu madre

Lo sabe, ¿Y tu padre?

Por favor, necesito saber

De ti

_7:53

_No me ah dicho nada, pero dijo

_que no le diría a mi padre, y

_que yo no le dijera nada, no se,

_hablar con ella me pone nervioso

_pero creo que estará bien

7:55

Tu como estas cielo?

Solo quiero que me digas que

Todo va a estar bien, que

Estas bien y que podremos

Superarlo.

8:14

Peeta contesta!

¿Estas bien?

_8:20

_Lo siento, estaba haciendo

_unas cosas con mi hermano.

_Creo que todo estará bien

8:22

Quiero que estés bien,

Quiero que estés tranquilo

Te quiero

_8:40

_Te quiero mucho Finnick

_perdóname por estar así contigo

_no te lo mereces

_pero no puedo pensar con claridad

_tengo miedo.

8:41

No tengas miedo, yo

Estoy y estaré contigo

No importa lo que cueste.

Te protegeré y nadie podrá

Hacerte daño.

_8:43

_Gracias, te quiero.

_debo dormir, me siento cansado

_tu también debes descansar

8:44

Descansa corazón,

Te quiero.

_8:45

_te quiero.

Por la mañana cuando despierto otro mensaje esta en mi pantalla "Te quiero, no importa que".

Me voy a la escuela, mi madre me avisa que estará pasando por mí, en realidad no me sorprende.

Pensé que con el tiempo la tención iba a desaparecer, pero no lo hace. Hubiera preferido que me gritara, que se enojara o que hablara conmigo. Así como estamos no puedo soportarlo mas.

Antes de bajarme en el instituto mi madre llama mi atención.

-¿Tienes tiempo aun?

-Si ¿Pasa algo?

-Estuve hablando con tu padre, ambos creemos que ahora que vamos a hacer el viaje para dejar a tu hermano, deberíamos aprovechar para instalarte a ti también.

Lo proceso durante un momento, bastante largo de hecho.

-¿Te refieres a…. entrar de una vez a Columbia?

-Tienen las puertas abiertas para ti desde que te mandaron la carta, solo te están esperando. Yo iré a dejar a tu hermano y tu padre a ti. Nos ahorraremos bastante dinero y aprovechamos los boletos de avión y los camiones de mudanzas.

-Quieres decir ¿En menos de una semana?

-Así es, créeme, será lo mejor.

Por supuesto que no tengo el valor para replicar, para exigir libertad en mi vida, así que termino aceptando y bajando del coche.

No tengo mente para entrar a la clase, por lo que me quedo sentado en los jardines centrales. Coloco la música a todo volumen en mis audífonos y trato de no llorar.

Es demasiado pronto, contaba por lo menos con cinco meses para despedirme de mis amigos, para adaptarme a la idea. Para solucionar mi vida aquí. No puedo irme, no ahora.

Pero mi madre y mi padre no aceptaran un no. Se que eso de ahorrarse el viaje doble es mentira, es solo un pretexto para mandarme fuera de aquí. Pero no puedo reprocharlo, ni quejarme. Lamentablemente no tengo el valor para oponerme.

Estoy a punto de pensar en el cuando mi teléfono recibe un mensaje.

"¿Ya entraste a clase? Estoy aquí en la plaza. Necesitamos hablar"

Dudo durante un momento en contestar, por que no tengo el valor para mirarlo a la cara. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en dejarlo. Me duele. Me duele saber que voy a dejarlos a todos atrás. Que va a terminar esto que comencé.

No contesto, pero salgo del instituto, localizo a Finnick con facilidad.

Esta de pie junto a un árbol, hoy parece mucho mejor que los días pasados. Eso me alegra, por que no soportaría despedirme de un Finnick enfermo.

-Tenemos que hablar –suelto al instante de que llego.

Me eh prometido que seré fuerte. Que la única manera de que pueda ser fácil para el es que yo sea duro. Tengo que lograr que me odie. Si me odia dolerá menos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero tenemos que terminar todo esto, Finnick.

-¿Tu madre lo dice?

-Yo lo digo. Mira… -busco las palabras, rascando mi frente-. En cuatro días me mudare a Nueva York, tengo que entrar a Columbia ya. No te lo había dicho por como estabas pero no puedo esperar más.

-¿Todo fue una mentira? –dice con firmeza.

-No. No lo fue.

-Pero no fue del todo verdad –murmura. Y no lo contradigo. Aunque sea la mayor mentira en este mundo.

-Lo lamento.

-Esta bien. Creo que es lo mejor.

-Quiero saber que estarás bien.

-Lo estaré. Quiero que tu estés bien.

-Hecho.

-Entonces, te deseo lo mejor, sabes que vas a triunfar, está en tu sangre.

-Gracias.

Lo miro a los ojos, trato de grabarlos para siempre en mi mente. Y lucho contra las lagrimas por mas difícil que parezca.

-Entonces, adiós –dice.

-Adiós –concluyo.

* * *

Review? C= Comentario? Por favor?=3


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos traigo este capitulo corto para que se den un idea de a donde va la historia (Por cierto estoy en mi compu y no sirve el punto y la coma lo siento) como les dije o como debi haberles dicho jaja (Se me olvido =c) Esta historia fue inspirada en SKater Boy de Avril Lavigne por lo que podran notar que lleva mas o menos la trama de esa cancion espero les guste aunque hasta este capitulo y parte del otro todo cambia por que la cancion termina de manera diferente a este Fic

Espero les guste y espero sigan interesados en leer! Por cierto escuchen Skater Boy =P

muchas gracias por sus comentarios gracias especialmente a Debi Lalo Whaatevaa y Luna mason por su constante opinion! Sigan haciendolo por favor! =3 besos =*

* * *

Capitulo 6.

-Peeta, te busca el señor Jackson –me avisa Renatta asomándose por la puerta de mi oficina.

-Gracias –le digo antes de que se valla.

Guardo los papeles de las declaraciones anuales y tomo mi saco para ir a la oficina de mi jefe.

El largo pasillo que me lleva hasta la oficina privada es mi lugar favorito de esta oficina. Es blanco, ancho y casi sin ningún cuadro o adorno. No se, me siento tan tranquilo en este lugar.

-¿Me mando llamar, Licenciado? –pregunto al momento de entrar.

Mi jefe está sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una tasa de café como acostumbra.

-Pasa, Peeta. Siéntate.

Camino hasta las sillas y me siento en una de ellas.

Hace ya mucho tiempo deje de sentirme incomodo y nervioso con el Licenciado Jackson, desde que confía mas en mi que en los contadores con mas experiencia.

-Veras Peeta, como sabes hemos tenido una serie de inspecciones últimamente, necesito poner esta empresa en un orden impecable hasta pasar estas pruebas, de verdad, estamos al borde de perderla.

-Yo se eso, señor. Por la misma razón eh doblado turnos, le aseguro que los anuales van a salir este mes…

-Ese es el problema, Peeta. Llevas aquí más de dos años y nunca te has tomado un tiempo libre.

-No se a donde quiere llegar Licenciado.

-Quiero llegar a que eres merecedor de dos semanas de vacaciones al año.

-No necesito tomarlas por que…

-No, no. Escucha –me interrumpe-. Tienes aquí Dos años con siete meses y me veo obligado a darte este descanso.

-¿Esta despidiéndome? –inquiero incomodo.

-No, Peeta. Solo te estoy dando vacaciones, deberías estar feliz.

-Como ya le dije, Licenciado. No las necesito y menos ahora en temporada de anuales.

-Escucha, valoro mucho tu esfuerzo, de verdad. Has demostrado una entrega total a la empresa y te prometo que será recompensada. Pero por ahora, muchacho, necesito que tomes este tiempo. Solo son dos semanas. Y si es necesario despedirte dos semanas y volverte a contratar después, lo hare.

Esbozo una sonrisa, aunque interiormente me siento extraño. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Con todo este trabajo?

-Señor yo…

-Lo eh dicho, chico. Ve, toma tus cosas, pide el dinero de las dos semanas de una vez a Renatta y disfruta tu descanso. Y por el trabajo ni te preocupes, para eso hay mucho personal aquí.

-Esta bien, señor. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti Peeta. Y descansa, por que regresando tenemos que ponernos al corriente.

-¿Esta seguro de esto?

-Si no lo hago, me van a demandar.

Me rio junto a el y salgo de la oficina.

Durante el trayecto hasta la mía comienzo a pensar sobre esto. Desde que comencé a estudiar no eh tenido vacaciones jamás. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Después de recoger mis cosas y recibir mi prima vacacional tomo un taxi a casa.

Fue tan extraño cerrar mi oficina, guardar mis documentos, cerrar mi computadora. Fue tan raro, hacia mucho que no lo hacia. El único día libre que tenia desde que me gradué de Columbia era el domingo, y siempre trataba de tener algo que hacer.

El camino a mi casa es demasiado largo. Por eso mismo no tengo coche. Prefiero tomar un taxi que estresarme yo en el tráfico.

Se me hace muy deprimente mi idea de buscar un trabajo para estas dos semanas, así que la descarto al instante que cruza mi cabeza.

Cuando entré a Columbia me concentre tanto en mis notas y en ColArts que mi vida personal quedó destruida. Y jamás la recupere.

No termine ColArts, por que mantener mis notas fue demasiado difícil. Así que me dedique totalmente a tratar de graduar en Relaciones Internacionales, Negocios y Derecho. Al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo logre? Claro que si. Me fue tan bien que incluso antes de graduar ya estaba trabajando en la empresa.

Aun así, nada de lo que quería se cumplió. Entendí muy joven que si quería ser alguien en la vida no debía seguir mis sueños, por que mis sueños no me tendrían en esta posición. Así que me dedique a vivir el sueño de mi padre. Creo que eso ah sido lo mas difícil de todo.

Que jamás me interesó el comercio. Y mucho menos las leyes. Pero ahora, con este puesto y este salario debería ser feliz.

Pero en momentos como este, me doy cuenta que no lo soy. Que tengo una vida patética. Que trabajo duramente todas las semanas únicamente para mantenerme ocupado y no tener nada más en mente.

Por que no puedo volver con mis padres, todo se deshizo con ellos. Y mi hermano vive su propio sueño. No tengo amigos, ni siquiera conozco a alguien más que no trabaje en la empresa, y ni siquiera me llevo demasiado bien con ellos.

En fin, algún día debo obtener una recompensa. Solo espero que no se tarde tanto en llegar.

Mientras me dedicare a no hacer nada, descansar, intentar conocer la ciudad, por que es increíble que haya llegado aquí a los 17, y gradué a los 21, mas 2 años trabajando, y nunca pude dedicar un solo día a disfrutar de la hermosa Nueva York. ¿Podría hacerlo, no? Venga, tengo 23 años, debería estarme divirtiendo. ¿Puedo?

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de lamentarme por mi vida. Que tristeza.

Esbozo una sonrisa para mi mismo.

En fin, cuando el taxi me deja en mi edificio me resigno.

Quizá sea buena idea tratar de encontrar otro trabajo.

Cuando entro a mi apartamento dejo tirado mi maletín en la entrada. Me quito los zapatos y los dejo ahí mismo, camino por la suave alfombra hasta la mesita de centro y enciendo el televisor. Voy a la cocina y tomo una botella de agua, mis piernas me duelen por estar de pie tanto tiempo, así que cuando me tiro en el sofá de piel descanso cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

En el televisor hay un programa de música, estoy tan cansado y tan poco interesado en la televisión que no le cambio al canal.

¿Hace cuanto que no me sentaba aquí? Ni siquiera estaba seguro que la televisión encendía aun.

Cierro mis ojos un momento, dejando que el sonido de la televisión me arrulle.

Está una canción, no le presto atención por que estoy tratando de quedarme dormido, pero cuando termina, una chica comienza a hablar y eso me molesta, por que quiero seguir escuchando música hasta poder dormir y su voz chillona no me deja hacerlo.

Entonces escucho un nombre que me hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

Al principio trato de recordar exactamente quien es y de donde lo recuerdo, y cuando lo hago presto suficiente atención al programa por que es imposible que sea la misma persona que yo conozco.

"De su ultimo disco suena "No matter what", y patrocinado por Scotiabank, hoy estaremos regalando cinco pases para asistir a alguno de los dos últimos conciertos que ofrecerá antes de retirarse. Lo único que tienen que hacer es llamar al número que aparece en pantalla y seguir las instrucciones. Responderán dos fáciles preguntas y los pases pueden ser suyos. ¡No lo piensen!"

Después de su estúpido discurso sale una pequeña parte de alguna entrevista.

Por la sorpresa me acomodo en el sofá hasta quedar sentado, con los codos reposados en mis rodillas.

"No lo se todavía –dice con la misma voz que recuerdo-. Pero por ahora necesito un descanso, pero nos seguiremos viendo" Guiña un ojo hacia la cámara y mi corazón se detiene.

"Ahí lo tienen –vuelve a decir la chica-. No se pierdan la oportunidad de asistir a, quizá, el ultimo concierto de Finnick Odair"

Me pongo de pie al instante, cuando comienzan los comerciales.

-No puede ser –murmuro, con tanta incredulidad que fue imposible solo mantenerlo en mi mente.

Prácticamente corro hasta la computadora y durante el largo rato que tarda en encender vuelvo a repetir las escenas en mi mente.

Era el. Sus ojos. Su cabello. Su voz. Sus gestos. Era el.

Tecleo el nombre en Google. "Finnick Odair" y voy directo a las imágenes. Una tras otra. Una tras otra. Es el. Y no puedo creerlo aun. Esto parece algún tipo de broma. ¿¡Pero en donde eh estado todo este tiempo?!

Dando clics sin parar me encuentro con una pagina que me atrapa y que me lleva a hacer algo que jamás hubiera hecho.

"Adquiere tus entradas para Night Night Tour hoy mismo" había comenzado leyendo y ahora ya estaba en una llamada con el teléfono.

-Buenas noches, lo atiende Jennifer Swach, usted se ah comunicado a TicketMaster, ¿En que puedo servirle?

-Si, señorita, quiero una entrada para el concierto de Finnick Odair.

-Entradas para Night Night Tour el próximo viernes –dice para confirmar, como no respondo continúa-. Puede adquirir sus boletos Platino desde internet con una tarjeta de crédito o puede adquirirlos en este momento.

-En este momento, por favor –digo. Es imposible, de verdad imposible de creer.

-El monto del pase Platino doble sería de Mil cien dollar con Taxas incluidas.

Durante un momento proceso la cantidad en mi mente y tardo bastante en contestar.

-¿Ese es el boleto mas barato? –suelto sorprendido.

-No señor, pero es lo único que queda disponible ¿Estaría bien para usted?

No necesito hacer cuentas para saber si tengo el dinero, pero soltar esa cantidad en un boleto para un concierto no se si sea normal.

Vuelvo a mirar la página de internet, en donde el rostro de Finnick aparece por todos lados.

-Es correcto –acepto.

Continúo con la transacción hasta que me dan el número de certificación y cuelgo.

Me quedo desplomado en la silla, con mis ojos fijos en la pantalla.

¿Es esto posible?

Evalúo cada foto, miro cada detalle.

Ah madurado, ah cambiado, pero es el. Es el y lo único que tengo que hacer para sentirme a gusto conmigo mismo es asistir a ese lugar y verlo por mi mismo.

Por que por más extraño que parezca, voy a ir a un concierto del chico con el que salí hace seis años.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por estar leyéndome, espero que este capitulo lo disfruten tanto como yo! Lo eh leído dos veces jaja aunque yo misma lo eh escrito e.e

Debo agradecer infinitamente a Whaatevaa, Luna Mason y Paulyrusher por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, espero seguir contando con ustedes chicos!

Enjoy it! :3

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

Aun incluso cuando eh bajado del avión me parece imposible que este haciendo esto.

Puedo enumerar las razones:

Es totalmente inmaduro de mi parte abandonar todo y venir a una ciudad desconocida sin ningún plan fijo.

Estoy gastando todos mis ahorros.

No voy a ganar nada con esto, por que voy a ser una persona entre un millón.

Estoy olvidando todos mis valores y principios al actuar por impulso y sin pensar.

Me aventuro a algo que desconozco y no se ni el principio ni el final.

Pero también tengo una respuesta para cada una de ellas, y estoy tratando de metérmela bien en la cabeza.

No tengo nada que hacer por dos semanas y mi sueño siempre fue conocer Los Ángeles, California.

Si no gasto el dinero en algo seguirá estancándose en mi tarjeta de crédito, y sinceramente, no tengo un verdadero uso para el.

Voy a ver al chico que conocí en mi adolescencia convertido en una estrella.

A la mierda los valores y principios, por primera vez en mi vida voy a hacer y terminar algo por iniciativa propia.

Puedo construir todo sobre la marcha.

Y comenzando por el número 5, tengo que conseguir un hotel. Pero primero un taxi.

Con mi única maleta salgo del aeropuerto directo a la estación de taxis. El calor afuera es incluso insoportable.

Por lo menos al entrar al taxi el clima fresco me quita el calor.

-¿A dónde lo llevo? –pregunta el hombre de piel obscura.

-Necesito un hotel, solo lléveme a alguno donde crea que puedo encontrar una buena habitación, no tan cara y sin reservación –ordeno.

ME recargo contra la puerta, mirando por la ventana.

La ciudad es hermosa, está llena de palmas, el sol brilla por todos lados. Hay hombres, mujeres y niños caminando por las calles, el tráfico no es como en Nueva York y los edificios menos. Aquí si alcanzo a ver el cielo.

Los autos convertibles gobiernan por este lugar, así como las chicas en shorts cortos y tops y chicos sin camisa. Incluso andando en el mismo centro de la ciudad.

Cuando bajo del taxi, en el transcurso del estacionamiento al hotel siento como si me derritiera, no fue buena idea traer camisa de manga larga y pantalón de vestir negro.

EL hotel no es muy extravagante, y agradezco mucho la atención que brindan desde que toco la estancia principal.

Un chico me ayuda con mi diminuta maleta hasta que llego a recepción.

-Necesito una habitación.- le digo a la chica detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Peeta Mellark.

-Muy bien, señor Mellark… usted no tiene reservación.

-Lo se, ¿Podría aun así conseguir una?

-Permítame.

Tecla durante un momento y después me dedica una sonrisa.

-Habitación individual clásica, estará lista en media hora, ¿Gusta esperar?

-Claro que si –respondo.

Le entrego mi tarjeta de crédito y le digo que cargue todo ahí.

No se cuanto dinero tengo, pero sabiendo que no eh gastado ni la mitad de cada quincena desde que me pagaron por primera vez supongo que será suficiente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará usted con nosotros? –inquiere amablemente.

-Indefinido –le digo.

La chica me sonríe y después de teclear durante un rato en la computadora me entrega mi llave y el chico me conduce hasta el bar, para esperar a que mi habitación este lista.

Pido una computadora con internet y comienzo a teclear.

Finnick Odair ah causado alboroto desde su primera aparición en publico en el concurso caza talentos de The X Factor. El chico no fue ni siquiera uno de los finalistas y cuando lo expulsaron ya tenia firma de contrato con una compañía.

Los fans que tenia del programa eran demasiados y aumentaron con su primera discografía, siendo un éxito en el oeste de Estados unidos.

Aunque su carrera está en pleno apogeo y su fama está cada vez mas en aumento, después de cinco años, ah decidido tomar un descanso indefinido, otorgando a sus fans, principalmente jóvenes, seis conciertos en su tour Night Night.

Su ultimo concierto se llevara acabo en Los Angeles, California el próximo Viernes 30 de Junio, finalizando así el Tour mas esperado de la temporada."

Rasco mi cabeza estresado y sonriendo, no puedo creerlo. El de entre todas las personas. Pero que felicidad, se lo merece.

Todo comenzó con su audición en The X factor hace cinco años, fue seleccionado y superó los primeros niveles, pero la competencia era difícil y no pudo mantenerse en el show. Así fue como comenzó todo. Y cinco años después, compite contra si mismo, demostrando cada vez mas que no necesitó de ganar un premio en The X Factor para triunfar en la industria de la música.

Me conducen hasta la habitación, no es muy grande y tiene apenas lo básico para pasarla, pero es todo lo que necesito, de todas formas no estoy acostumbrado a estar en casa así que no necesito de comodidades.

Tengo todo el día de hoy libre, y espero que mañana se me pase todo el día en el concierto, aunque la hora en que comienza es a las ocho de la noche.

No quiero quedarme en el hotel, pero me sorprende toda falta de emoción interior. A veces pienso que mi mente ah llegado a la edad adulta y que no tengo permitido divertirme. Pero por Dios, estoy en L.A., debería estar haciendo algo divertido.

Lo primero que hago es cambiarme de ropa. No vengo muy preparado para este tipo de clima, así que me pongo el único pantalón de mezclilla que llevo y una camisa de manga corta color blanco. Supongo que debo comprar algo de ropa, aunque el concierto termina mañana mismo, no se que espero. Mi razonamiento me dice que debería volver a Nueva York después de que el concierto termine, de hecho, me dice que jamás debí haber tomado esta decisión. En fin, no siempre puedo hacerle caso a mi mente.

Salgo del hotel, decido caminar por las calles ya que estoy en el centro de Santa Monica.

Nunca había sentido un sol tan caliente, quema ligeramente cuando toca tu piel, y el aire es húmedo, no entiendo como estas personas pueden llevar una vida aquí. Puedo soportarlo, un día o dos, pero vivir aquí me parece imposible.

La primera tienda a la que llego es a Guess, necesito unos lentes solares.

Desde que entregue mi tarjeta al hotel eh decidido no fijarme más en el precio. De todas formas no creo que se acabe el dinero que tengo ahorrado. Y si estas son mis vacaciones, vale la pena disfrutarlas. DE todas formas no tengo deudas y gano más dinero del que gasto.

Al final del día me siento a gusto con el clima, el sol entrando por mis poros me despierta y puedo disfrutar de frappes por todos lados. Creo que podría tomar frappes el resto de mi vida.

No eh comprado muchas cosas, por lo menos ahora tengo dos pantalones de manta, dos camisas manga corta ligeras y un sombrero color café, quede enamorado del sombrero desde que lo vi en el aparador de Bannanas Republic.

En el hotel hay buffet para la cena, me limito a ordenar comida para mi habitación y termino viendo una película, demasiado cansado para tener ganas de algo mas. Y demasiado nervioso como para dormir.

En momento como este, en donde no tengo nada que hacer, en donde estoy en medio de una aventura y vivo experiencias que me gustaría compartir, sería genial tener a alguien para platicar.

Definitivamente no puedo compartirlo con mis padres, y hablar con mi hermano no me apetece, y después de ellos no me queda nadie más.

Investigo en donde será el concierto, queda en el centro de L.A. por lo que hare unos cuarenta minutos si el tráfico no está tan pesado, es en el auditorio principal, supongo que habrá mucha gente y tengo que llegar temprano para hacer fila, en realidad nunca eh ido a un concierto.

La noche pasa muy pesada para mí y por la mañana solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, así que salgo del hotel y me voy a la playa. Nunca fui bueno entablando conversaciones con extraños, así que me limité a pasar el rato en el bar del lugar. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pisé la arena del mar. O algo menos especial, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tomé una cerveza.

Pasadas de medio día regreso al Hotel a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Trato de tardarme lo más que puedo pero aun así el tiempo pasa lento.

Pido un taxi y comienzo mi camino hacia el auditorio, el tráfico es pesado, pero no se compara con las atestadas calles de Nueva York. Son apenas las cuatro de la tarde cuando llego al auditorio, hay gente por todos lados, sobre todo jóvenes.

Bajo del taxi y comienzo a caminar, sin saber exactamente lo que debo hacer. Por todas partes hay seguridad, así que me acerco a un guardia para preguntarle sobre la entrada.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe en donde comienza la fila? –pregunto, puedo distinguir el bonche de personas extendiéndose infinitamente alrededor de la baya blanca en contorno al gran auditorio.

-¿Puedo ver tu boleto? –Después de que mira mi ticket responde casi al instante-. No necesitas hacer fila para Platino, puedes entrar la puerta C, del otro lado del auditorio.

-Okay, gracias.

No necesito hacer fila. Por lo que ahora tengo por lo menos tres horas libres antes de entrar.

Me dedico a perder el tiempo, la verdad ahora me parece más fácil. Cómo en un puesto de aquí afuera y mientras cómo me siento en una jardinera bajo la sombra de un árbol. Es increíble como a toda esta gente no le importa el abrazante sol caliente, todos están riéndose, en grupos, haciendo fila, con cartelones por todos lados. También hay mucha prensa.

Por lo menos el auditorio es cerrado, no estaremos esperando con el sol sobre nosotros, deberían dejarnos pasar ya. Aunque probablemente yo ya pueda pasar, no lo se, pero no quiero ser el primero ahí dentro.

A las seis de la tarde se encienden las pantallas exteriores y un montón de personas se reúnen afuera, cada vez llega más gente, y estoy seguro que el concierto se transmitirá también en las pantallas y estas personas van a aguantarlo aquí. Valla que este Finnick Odair ah causado alboroto en California, y yo sin darme cuenta.

A las siete no lo resisto más y comienzo a caminar hacia el otro lado del auditorio, en donde me indicó el guarda. Las filas de personas que esperan por entrar se me hacen eternas, incluso cuando eh dado la media vuelta al auditorio aun no veo el final de la fila.

Busco algo que me diga cual es la puerta C pero no encuentro nada. A un lado mío hay unos chicos hablando entusiasmadamente del concierto así que me dirijo a ellos.

-Disculpa –le pregunto a la primera chica que veo-. ¿Sabes en donde está esta puerta?

La chica evalúa mi boleto y abre los ojos mas de lo que ya los tenía.

-¡No puedo creer que alcanzaste Platino 2! –dice eufórica.

-¿Si? Los compre hace menos de una semana.

-¡¿De verdad?! –grita.

-No me sorprende, Platino es carísimo –agrega el chico a su lado.

-¡Me moriría si lo veo tan cerca!

-¿Si? –pregunto incomodo, aun esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta. La chica nota mi falta de ánimo así que se adelanta a responderme antes de que vuelva a preguntar.

-La puerta es aquella –señala hacia la derecha-. Tiene una luz roja para distinguirla.

-Está bien, gracias –agradezco y le dedico una sonrisa. Apenas doy dos pasos cuando me giro para mirarla de nuevo, y se me ocurre hacer algo que no me había cruzado por la mente-. ¿Quieres entrar?

Los dos chicos se me quedan mirándome, incluso el grupo detrás de ellos.

-¿Como? –inquiere la chica, confundida.

-Creo que el ticket es doble y vengo solo.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No… creo que no –respondo confundido, mirando el boleto de nuevo y confirmando que es un pase doble-. ¿Vienes?

La chica abre sus ojos y coloca sus manos sobre su boca.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta atónica.

-Si, de verdad –respondo divertido.

Intercambia una mirada con el chico a su lado.

-No tenemos dinero para pagarlo –dice con voz ronca-. Y no pensamos hacer nada para devolver el favor.

-En primer lugar le dije a ella –respondo con la misma expresión-. Y no le voy a cobrar, era el único boleto que quedaba y era doble. Bien puedo entrar solo, en realidad.

-¡No, no! –grita la chica.

-Anda ve –le dice el chico.

Me sigue aun con su boca tapada, me siento bastante incomodo, creo que le va a dar algo.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto.

Se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

Camino hasta la puerta donde indico y entrego el ticket a los guardas.

Y cuando entramos la chica suelta un "Dios mío" bastante sonoro.

-¿Estas bien? –vuelvo a preguntarle, ahora preocupado.

-No puedo creer que este dentro, hay por Dios –sus ojos están llorosos y creo que ah perdido el color.

-Creo que a tu novio no le agradaba mucho la idea…

-Es mi hermano –se apresura a decir-. Estoy temblando

Eleva una mana para mostrarme el grado de vibración.

Sonrío. ¿De verdad Finnick puede causar ese efecto en las personas o solo está sobre actuando?

Hay un guardia de seguridad cada ciertos metros y nos conducen de acuerdo a los gafetes que nos dieron en la entrada.

La chica no deja de exclamar cosas a un lado mío, incluso cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares y se desploma en la silla, tallando su rostro con sus delicadas manos blancas.

-No te vas a desmayar ¿Verdad?

-No aun, tengo que ver a Finnick antes –responde sonriendo-. De verdad nunca jamás voy a poder pagarte esto.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que estés feliz.

-Feliz es poco.

-¿No está un poco vacio? –inquiero. Pensé que habría mas gente dentro.

-Los platinos empiezan a llegar una media hora antes del concierto, pero mira…

Señala al fondo detrás de nosotros y puedo verlo. Es increíble que a esta distancia pueda distinguir el cuerpo de las personas, desde arriba casi pegadas al techo del auditorio hasta abajo, donde mis ojos ya no distinguen por la obscuridad.

-Los primeros en entrar son los de boleto General y los colocan hasta el fondo, aun así yo hubiera dado mi vida por entrar ahí…

-Bueno, no diste tu vida y estas en platino.

-Soy la chica con más suerte del mundo. Por cierto, soy Karina.

-Peeta Mellark

-Peeta, eres un nuevo Dios para mí.

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

No entablo mucha conversación con ella, no soy bueno haciéndolo, además no creo poder entender el grado de fanatismo que tiene. Me alegro cuando unas chicas se sientan alado nuestro y Karina comienza a platicar excitadamente con ellas. Claro, me sonrojo cuando les cuenta como ah entrado al lugar y cuando comienzan a hacerme preguntas y a agradecerme. Se dan cuenta que no soy de muchas palabras y lo dejan pasar.

En el momento en que las luces se apagan todos se ponen de pie y yo junto con ellos, somos la segunda fila después del escenario, pero estoy seguro que puedo escuchar el grito incluso de las personas en el exterior.

Mientras mas se acerca el tiempo de la presentación de Finnick las personas se vuelven más y más locas, no entiendo cual es la euforia, de verdad.

Y bueno, cuando por fin sale, cantando una canción que todo el mundo se sabe y yo no, mis tímpanos están a punto de reventar.

Desde esta distancia puedo distinguirlo todo. Su cuerpo se ve mas robusto y grande, su cabello ya no está largo, lleva un corte moderno y su estilo de ropa cambió de lo fachoso a lo moderno casual.

No sabría distinguir el estilo de música, pero su voz es hermosa. Sus movimientos en el escenario son muy seguros y controla al público de una manera extraordinaria.

No se que esperaba, en realidad, por que es imposible que me distinga entre toda esta gente, y mucho mas difícil que me recuerde, pero no importa, quería verlo, no podía perderme la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y ahora, con el rugido de las personas, las emociones viviéndose a flor de piel y el éxito que tiene, me siento feliz. Recuerdo sus palabras, no quería pasar desapercibido en el mundo, fue su misión desde que superó el cáncer. Creo que ah tenido una buena recompensa.

El concierto pasa muy rápido, la espera fue eterna y ahora que estoy aquí pasa tan rápido.

En las ultimas canciones Finnick ah quedado sin camisa frente al publico, el grito que provocó terminó por destruirme los tímpanos, pero me hizo sentir contento, es exactamente como era cuando nos conocimos. A esta distancia puedo notar sus tatuajes, ahora no es solo su hombro y pecho, si no que toda su espalda, no puedo distinguirlo bien, pero estoy seguro que son letras, que siguió con su proyecto. No puedo creer que yo lo conocí, que viví con el, que lo tuve para mi. Que una estrella de la música fue amigo mío. Más que amigo.

Con la canción final las chicas a mi lado estallan en llanto. ¿Cómo pueden apasionarse tanto con una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existen? Me siento extraño aquí. Yo lo conocí, y ni siquiera estoy la mitad de emocionado de lo que ellas están.

El concierto termina y me siento mas tranquilo. No sabia cual era mi objetivo al hacer esto, pero ahora lo se. Verlo triunfar, verlo hacer lo que amaba. Ver a todas esas personas reunidas para ver al mismo chico.

Cuando salimos las chicas están extasiadas, Karina hizo buena amistad con las otras tres, a todos los de Platino nos han sacado por un lado diferente, así que no nos amontonamos con la infinidad de personas que se preparan para salir.

-Eres la mejor persona del mundo –masculla Karina entre llantos, con su rostro antes blanco lleno de manchas rojas por las lágrimas.

La sujeto en mis brazos tímidamente cuando me envuelve en los suyos.

Su voz cuando vuelve a agradecerme es estrangulada, no puede hablar por que se ah quedado afónica, igual a los otras chicas que salieron con nosotros.

-¿Vas a ir a la alfombra roja, verdad?- me pregunta, apartándose de mi.

Las chicas se acercan a nosotros, aun con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-¿Tienen pase a la alfombra roja?

-Claro que no –responde Karina, sonriendo-. Pero iremos a ganar lugares. Es mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

Lo pienso durante un momento, en fin, no tengo nada que hacer, y me gustaría concluir este viaje viendo por completo el triunfo de Finnick.

-Esta bien –contesto, devolviendo la sonrisa-. ¿A que hora irán para allá?

-Ahora mismo –dice.

-¿Ya? –pregunto sorprendido. El concierto fue bastante largo, pero apenas pasa de media noche.

-Si, la mayoría va para allá, debemos irnos para tener buenos lugares. Mi hermano ya está allá. Tienes que ir, por favor.

Decido impulsivamente, aceptando a ir con ellas.

Nos vamos en el coche de Gina, la chica de pelo negro que acabamos de conocer. Estoy rompiendo completamente mi ética, bueno, la rompí hace mucho, puedo seguir, por lo menos hasta que esto acabe.

El hermano de Karina ya esta allá, apartando lugar junto con otro pequeño grupo de chicos.

Aunque pensé que no habría nadie, me equivoque, las personas acampan literalmente junto a la maya blanca que les impide el paso. Hay oficiales de seguridad por todos lados y alguno que otro medio de comunicación.

Llegamos junto al grupo de amigos de Karina, están tirados en el suelo, recargados en la baya blanca platicando con la guardia de seguridad que se encuentra del otro lado.

Karina llega presentándonos a todos y los chicos nos hacen un espacio para que nos sentemos. Estoy cansado, estuve casi todo del día de pie, no puedo creer como estas personas parecen tan despiertas.

Han acomodado un montón de colchas en el suelo y además traen para cubrirse. Todos se integran con facilidad, menos yo, por que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablan. Por suerte me encuentro con un chico igual de ignorante que yo. Es hermano de una de las amigas de Karina, esta ahí por que su madre no la dejaba ir sola y el se dejó convencer.

Claro, Karina no pierde la oportunidad para contarles y agradecerme de nuevo por haberla dejado entrar. Le resto importancia, diciendo que el boleto me lo regalaron mis amigos y yo eh venido solo para no desperdiciarlo. Por lo menos con eso se dan cuenta que no tengo el mismo nivel de fanatismo que ellos.

Por lo menos me entretengo con Kevin, hermano de Josseline, amiga de Karina y resultó ser prima de Samantha, una de las amigas de Gina. Tuve suficiente tiempo para aprenderme los nombres.

Kevin tiene aproximadamente mi edad y trabaja en una empresa comercial, le cuento sobre mi trabajo y sobre mis estudios, es algo de lo que de verdad puedo hablar y que conozco el tema. No estamos en el mismo rango de comercio, pero por lo menos mantenemos una buena conversación.

Pasan las horas y el lugar se va llenando mas de personas, a las cinco de la mañana dormimos un poco, demasiado poco diría yo, por que el sol nos despierta varias horas después, además que hay personas hablando por todos lados. El ambiente de excitación se percibe en el aire y estoy incluso contagiándome de el.

Para almorzar algo nos turnamos, primero vamos una parte y después otra, la guardia de seguridad que estuvo conversando con ellos toda la noche nos asegura que nadie les quitara el lugar.

Y a la hora de la comida vamos Kevin y yo a comprarla, el lugar ya está lleno, no hay mas espacio, y las personas que llegan apenas ven el montón de personas y saben que no lograran nada quedándose por que será imposible ver algo.

Avisamos a todas las personas que nos topamos que regresaremos en un momento, parecen bastante amables, espero que lo sean.

Agradezco tanto que haya una carpa enorme cubriéndonos, por que para mi este calor llega a ser insoportable, y me sorprende que todos estén tan cómodos aquí.

Los guardias de seguridad no dejan que muchas personas se amontonen al contorno de la baya blanca que franquea la alfombra.

Llega la tarde y la gente comienza a explotar de felicidad. Los medios de comunicación ya han llegado, están dentro de la alfombra transmitiendo en vivo. Lo se por que aquí también hay pantallas por todos lados en donde puedo mirar lo que está sucediendo.

El espacio que hemos agarrado nos permite a todos estar recargados contra la baya, los chicos traen un montón de posters, discos, playeras y artículos que autografiaran.

A penas van a ser las seis de la tarde cuando las personas comienzan a llegar, hay varias entradas, por que por las pantallas puedo ver que por algunos lados ya han llegado famosos a la alfombra. Cuando llega el primer famoso por nuestro lado la multitud comienza a gritar, la verdad no reconozco a ninguno de los que llegan. La mayoría entra saludando a las personas a su costado, un montón de medios los fotografían y dan autógrafos antes de seguir su camino por el largo de la alfombra.

Son contados los que reconozco, y solo los reconozco por mi juventud, pero no se nada de los artistas actuales.

No puedo comprender como Karina y las chicas aun tienen voz para estar gritando. Todos están extasiados con el montón de personajes que se han acercado a nosotros. Me han dado un montón de artículos para que yo también pida autógrafos aunque no me los piense quedar.

Hay cámaras por todos lados transmitiendo minuto a minuto, entonces con el paso del tiempo van llegando cada vez menos personas a la alfombra. Todos han entrado al gran salón en donde será la celebración por tanto en la alfombra solo quedan los medios, no se que esperan, bueno no sabia que esperaban hasta que escuche a todos gritando estruendosamente. En todas las pantallas se enfoca un coche negro elegante y de el baja un hombre trajeado, al tiempo que enfocan su rostro el griterío comienza de nuevo. No se por donde ah llegado, pero lo miro por las pantallas. Luce radiante.

Lleva su cabello peinado elegantemente, vistiendo un smoking de línea, adornando su rostro con la misma sonrisa hermosa de siempre. Mi corazón comienza a emocionarse junto con todo el resto de personas.

Comienza a caminar por la alfombra y puedo localizar el fondo, está entrando por nuestro lado derecho, y por mas que me estire es imposible lograr verlo. Pasan dos minutos hasta que Finnick pasa frente a nosotros. Está a escasos metros, luce igual de bien que en las pantallas, incluso mejor. Sonrío. Por que estoy feliz por el y por que la emoción no me permite reprimir mi sonrisa.

Su mano se extiende hacia nosotros, saludándonos, todos gritan de nuevo, están esperando autógrafos, pero no se ah acercado en ningún momento al publico.

Está pasando justo frente a nosotros cuando por alguna razón sus ojos se postran en mi, dos segundos o un poco mas, pero hacemos contacto visual y en ese momento para mi todo desaparece. No hay mas ruido, ni gente gritando y los movimientos de todas las personas son lentos. Entonces aparta su mirada de mí y sigue su caminar.

Me vió. Creo, no estoy seguro, ahora todo parece haber sido mi imaginación, por que de entre todas estas personas extasiadas es casi imposible que pueda distinguirme. Además después de todos estos años no creo que me reconozca, y si lo hace, entonces soy una persona como todas estas.

No aparto mi mirada de el y no dejo de sentirme feliz, le habla a su guardia personal y le habla al oído durante unos segundos, después de eso otro guardia lo conduce directo a la entrada del auditorio y el otro guardia se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la baya.

Las personas siguen gritando, ahora más fuerte. Y el silencio se hace cuando una mujer da una noticia por los altavoces. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice al inicio pero al menos oigo lo más importante:

-Y Finnick no podía darles su autógrafo a todos ustedes y eso solo lo haría sentir mal por que los ama a todos y les agradece mucho por haber estado aquí con el, hoy y todo este tiempo. Por tanto, a todos ustedes le será entregado un Kit autografiado personalmente por el… -Y la multitud comienza a gritar de nuevo.

En el momento en que Karina voltea a verme, prácticamente muerta de felicidad, alguien toca mi hombro.

Cuando me giro veo a un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –pregunta.

-¿Si? –respondo con confusión.

-Acompáñeme, por favor.

Coloca su mano en mi espalda y me hace caminar, alejándome de la baya. Todos se apartan para dejarnos pasar. Giro mi rostro, Karina sigue mirándome.

"Esta bien" le digo, y aunque se que no puede oírme al menos pudo entenderme, asiente y me sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de todas las personas.

-El señor Odair lo ah andado llamar.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Además de desear que les haya gustado el capitulo y que esperen con ansias el próximo, les dejare un contacto por si quieren interactuar con nosotros, y digo nosotros por que las Historias las escribimos y actualizamos entre mi mejor amigo Alex y yo, si, los dos somos Alex c: así que les dejo su Twitter Alex_lutzDG por si tienen alguna duda o comentario o solo quieren conocernos mas Yo no tengo redes sociales, asi que cualquier duda o comentario con el c:**

**Gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos, espero que esta actualización les guste! El capitulo esta un poco largo, disfrútenlo.

Espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios como hasta ahora, doy infinitas gracias a Paulyrusher, Whaatevaa, "Guest", Lady lly von, Alice V Greene, Luna Mason y Jeri! Y a todos ustedes que leen sin comentar, gracias!

Enjoy It =)

* * *

Capitulo 8.

El lugar a donde me llevan es un estilo de habitación. Hay sofás, televisión y un gran espejo, pero el lugar es pequeño.

-Por favor señor Mellark, no se mueva de aquí, en cuanto puedan atenderlo será atendido. Habrá un guardia en su puerta, está prohibido la entrada y salida de este lugar.

Se supone que tengo que replicar, que tengo que hacer algo por que en primer lugar no pedí que me trajeran a este lugar y mucho menos que me tuvieran como reo. Pero aun no se como funciona el resto de mi cuerpo.

Me quedo solo, sin haber reprochado.

Doy una vuelta por la pequeña habitación demasiado ansioso como para sentarme.

El sofá de piel está en medio del cuarto, con vista a la televisión de plasma en la pared derecha y dándole la espalda al gran espejo frente a mí.

Me miro durante un momento. Tengo mi rostro rosado y el cabello despeinado. Sin gel estilizadora en mi cabello y con este color en mis mejillas parezco unos años mas joven de lo que soy. No se si es bueno o malo.

No puedo estar demasiado tiempo de pie con este nerviosismo, mis manos están frías y me duele una parte de mi estomago.

Sentado en el sofá me quedo mirando la televisión.

Esta sintonizada en el evento interior, hay un reportero frente a la cámara hablando sobre la programación del evento.

Al parecer a continuación es el discurso inicial y seguirá la cena. Tardan unos diez minutos en comenzar con el discurso. No reconozco quien está hablando, es un señor de edad avanzada. Narra como conoció a Finnick y como supo desde el principio que iba a triunfar. No es su manager, es la persona que lo recomendó al publicista o algo así, no puedo poner suficiente atención, y menos cuando con cada buen comentario enfocan el rostro feliz de Finnick en toda la pantalla.

Después de tres discursos más la cena comienza. La programación es interrumpida por dos chicas que debaten a cerca de los mejores vestidos en la alfombra roja, con eso supongo que no van a sintonizar la cena.

Medio minuto después de que esas chicas comienzan a hablar de los peores vestidos alguien entra en mi habitación.

Es una mujer vestida de traje negro y blanco, lleva con ella una charola con comida.

-Buen provecho –dice y antes de que pueda preguntar que está haciendo ella se marcha.

Es comida, un plato elegante y dos copas a su lado.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

Entra la misma chica pero ahora con dos botellas de vino.

-Señorita –le llamo.

-¿Si, señor?

-Nada, olvídelo –me arrepiento de preguntarle por Finnick, claramente ella no sabrá darme respuestas.

La chica sirve vino diferente en cada copa, además de dejar otra llena de agua.

Vuelve a despedirse con cortesía y me quedo solo de nuevo.

No tengo hambre, por lo que el plato se queda intacto.

Bebo el agua en tragos lentos, mientras miro la televisión y trato de calmarme.

¿Qué sucederá? ¿A dónde me llevaran? O ¿Cuándo podre salir?

La programación continua, ciertas bandas y cantantes comienzan a tocar, además que entre cada presentación alguien dice unas palabras para Finnick.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo Finnick se para frente a todos.

Comienza agradeciendo a cada uno de ellos y a sus fans. Cuenta una parte de su historia y nombra a cada persona que le ayudó a estar en donde está.

Dice que es la primera vez que un cantante se despide de la industria de la música de esta manera y a pesar de que incluso el no sabe si esto es una despedida definitiva, pensaba que lo mejor que podría hacer es ofrecer esta fiesta para todas las personas que le ayudaron y todos lo que lo apoyan. Y no siendo como un tributo, porque según él, no es nadie en el mundo de la música. Es más como una fiesta de agradecimiento.

Finnick aun está de pie frente a las personas cuando estas comienzan a aplaudir y un grupo de hombres suben al escenario con una especie de cuadro con letras, en ese momento la puerta a mis espaldas se abre y la voz que habla en la televisión es la misma que suena detrás mío.

-Peeta Mellark.

Volteo lentamente y lo veo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sonrío, porque es lo primero que hace mi cerebro al ver esa misma sonrisa que recuerda.

-Finnick Odair, supongo que el que está ahí es un doble –digo, señalando el televisor, y me sorprendo por lo fuerte y claro que ah sonado mi voz.

-Supongo que no están tan "En vivo" las televisoras.

Sin dejar de sonreír se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo.

Es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo, físicamente me refiero. Sus brazos son fuertes y anchos, como su pecho y su espalda. Además que ahora es más alto que yo, bastante más alto, tanto que mi mejilla queda sobre su pecho. Pero interiormente se siente exactamente a como lo recordaba, o mejor dicho, a como debió haber sido, por que no puedo recordarlo, solo sé que es el mismo sentimiento que hace años.

-Pero mírate, estas igual –dice cuando se separa de mi-. Sigues sonrojándote de la misma manera.

Suelto una risa nerviosa.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero mira, estas tan diferente. Podría jurar que no eres tú.

-Tú te has congelado en el tiempo, eh. Estas idéntico. Ni siquiera has crecido.

-No haremos bromas sobre mi estatura, ¿De acuerdo? Bastante acomplejado estoy ya.

La risa que suelta es hermosa, resuena en mi cabeza incluso después de que ah quedado en silencio.

-Pero siéntate –dice, llevándome hasta el sofá.

-No puedo creer que me reconocieras –admito, acomodándome frente a el.

-¡Ya lo se! En cuanto te vi supe que eras tú, de verdad quería ir a por ti pero no deseaba escándalos, ya sabes.

-Claro, yo te entiendo. De hecho jamás estuvo en mi plan que me vieras o que hicieras esto.

-Así que estas entre mis fans, ¿Eh? Te hubieras comunicado conmigo, Peeta, nunca me hubiera olvidado de ti, te lo aseguro.

Siento como si me sonrojara y él lo nota.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sonriendo.

-En realidad no supe de ti hasta hace dos semanas.

-¿De verdad? –inquiere-. Bueno, no es que sea muy famoso o…

-No, no. No es eso, pero desde que entre a la universidad lo único que hice fue meterme en mi mundo. No supe nada de nadie y si no fuera porque me obligaron a tomar vacaciones no te hubiera visto en la televisión.

-¿De verdad? Entonces brindaremos por tu jefe.

-Si, es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

Amplia su sonrisa y se frota el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto.

-Nada –contesta sonriendo-. Es solo que tu de entre todas las personas…. Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver.

-Bueno, con todo esto no creo que tuvieras tiempo para recordarme.

-Créeme que si, chico.

-¿Sabes algo? Cuando te vi ahí solo podía pensar en que era la primera vez que te escuchaba cantar.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, fue bastante idiota. Fue como… No sé, te conocí antes y paso.. Eso. Y jamás te había escuchado.

-Nunca quisiste hacerlo.

-Si, lástima, hubiera podido presumir que fui de las primeras personas en escucharte.

-Mala suerte hermano –dice.

Palmea mi muslo y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa.

-Odio tener que hacer esto –comienza, poniéndose de pie-. Pero me están esperando…

-No, no. No hay problema –me paro frente a el-. Yo de todas formas tengo que regresar al hotel por mis cosas y….

-¿De que hablas? Vas a venir conmigo. No voy a permitir que te vayas sin que hayamos tenido "la plática".

-"La plática" –repito divertido-. No es necesario, Finnick. Estoy muy contento por haber podido hablar contigo de nuevo. Pero tengo cosas que hacer en Nueva York y tú también. De verdad fue muy bonito haber encontrado la manera de vernos de nuevo, pero creo que cada uno debe volver a su mundo ahora.

-Peeta, tu vives en mi mundo.

Sus palabras detienen mi corazón un momento.

-¿Si?

-Así es. En la tierra, el continente Americano, Estados Unidos para ser exactos.

Aunque obviamente sus palabras no iban de la misma manera en que yo me había imaginado no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Mira, hagamos algo. Termina tus cosas, yo aun tengo una semana de vacaciones. Regresare al Hotel y pasare el rato por ahí. Cuando puedas te comunicas conmigo y tenemos "La plática".

Niega con la cabeza, divertido y mirándome fijamente.

-Dos puntos: Ya eh mandado comprar un traje para ti porque eres mi invitado de honor al AfterParty. Y segunda, ¿Tú crees que voy a permitir que un amigo mío se quede en un hotel? A partir de ahora eres mi invitado y serás atendido como tal.

-Estas alucinando, Finnick. Ve y termina tu evento. No discutas.

-Nunca se te ah quitado lo testarudo, Peeta Mellark.

Se acerca a mí y pasa su brazo por mis hombros, cómodamente, como antes.

Me obliga a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y no vas a reprochar. Me lo debes por no haberte comunicado nunca y por haberme dejado esperando tus llamadas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Creo que no –miento, sonriendo.

-Entonces tampoco habrá problema en hacer exactamente lo que yo estoy diciendo.

Después de eso abre la puerta y deja entrar a un par de mujeres.

Me quedo de pie, perplejo.

-Van a tomar tus medidas- me avisa.

-¿Mis medidas? –pregunto al tiempo que la mujer rubia saca una cinta.

-Lo del traje era cierto.

-Estás loco. Estas mal de la cabeza.

-Lo se, pero me lo debes.

No me resisto mucho, porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo, estoy contento por estar con él y de verdad no quiero irme, no ahora.

La mujer tarda no más de dos minutos en tomar todas mis medidas y cuando se marcha lo hace sin despedirse.

-¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto hacia Finnick cuando me indica que salga con él.

-Todos mis amigos deberían estar ahí –dice el-. No vas a escaparte.

-¿Ahí estarán los chicos? –inquiero dudando, recordando borrosamente el grupo de amigos de Finnick en aquel tiempo.

-Es otra larga historia –dice el, caminando por el pasillo por donde me metieron.

-Supongo que por ahora no hay tiempo para historias largas.

-Nop. Ahorita no, pero no dejaremos que se nos escape ninguna historia larga.

En ese momento un par de hombres de traje se unen a nosotros.

Intercambian unas palabras con Finnick sobre cómo vamos a salir del auditorio, por lo que logro entender saldremos por una de las puertas traseras.

-Dijiste que me habías escuchado cantar –comenta el cuándo subimos a una Equinox negra. Por este lado no hay ni una señal de paparazis o fans.

-Así es –admito.

-Eso quiere decir que estuviste en uno de mis conciertos, ¿No?

-Sí, es una larga historia.

-Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para eso –sonríe y no puedo evitar hacerlo yo también-. Nos van a llevar al salón donde será el After. Por ahora tengo tiempo para eso.

Niego con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos después.

-Bueno, te vi en la televisión el primer día que me dieron libre. Claro que no lo podía creer, digo, yo te conocía de antes y ahora salías en la televisión… -amplía su sonrisa-. No dudé un instante en adquirir boletos para el próximo concierto, que fue este ultimo. –concluyo. Finnick no deja de mirarme y no dice nada.- Eso es todo.

-¿Y de ahí decidiste ir a la Alfombra Roja? –me pregunta antes de darle unas indicaciones al chofer.

-Si, la chica a mi lado estaba muerta por ti y me invitó. No tenía nada que perder.

-¿Y ahí estuviste esperando? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando un ex amigo tuyo se vuelve famoso te debes a ti mismo mirarlo en sus últimos momentos.

-Tú decidiste eso de ser ex amigos, que quede claro. Yo aun quería mantener la amistad.

-Cuando entré a la Universidad te juro que no tuve tiempo de nada.

-Si. Te creeré.

-Es de verdad –giro los ojos.

-Bien.

-Bien –aparto mi vista de sus ojos y el suelta una risa-. Pensé que ahora que eras famoso no recordarías a tus antiguos… conocidos.

-Por favor, nunca quise ser famoso…

-¡Siempre lo quisiste! –lo interrumpo divertido-. Me lo dijiste varias veces.

-Si, lo sé –admite, ruborizándose ligeramente y sonriendo con disimulo-. Pero no me refería a esto… supongo que solo fue suerte.

-Si, claro. La suerte te hace ser famoso.

-Deja de hablar de mí. Mejor cuéntame sobre ti, aunque físicamente estés igual no creo que todo sea lo mismo para ti.

-Bueno… no hay mucho que contar. Mi vida no es ni la mitad de interesante que la tuya.

-Por favor. ¿Cómo te fue con ColArts?

Frunzo los labios.

-No terminé –contesto-. Con la presión de Columbia tuve que elegir entre la carrera y las clases de artes.

-Pensé que el arte era todo lo que querías…

-Así era. Pero digamos que tenía que ver por mi futuro y Columbia me brindaba más oportunidades que ColArts.

-Pero no hiciste lo que querías.

-Mi padre dijo que…

-Tu padre. Siempre poniendo lo que quieren los demás sobre lo que tú quieres.

-Eso es mentira. Lo que dijo mi padre era cierto.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que a veces pensamos que lo que queremos es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Y no es así?

-No, bueno no sé. Pero en mi caso, estudiar arte no me iba a dar la posición que estaba buscando…

-¿Y ya tienes esa posición?

-Sí. Y voy en aumento –admito orgulloso.

-¿Y eres feliz con eso?

Bien, esa pregunta me deja sin respuesta.

-¿Lo ves? –Inquiere, sin rastro de broma en su rostro-. No estudié la universidad nunca, e hice lo que quería. Y mira a donde me llevó. Mi pasión hizo que me esforzara al máximo. Y mírame.

Tampoco tengo respuesta para eso.

-Entonces en el mundo ya había suficiente suerte en una sola persona como para que dos triunfaran en lo que les gusta –termino diciendo.

Pensé que Finnick se lo tomaría a mal o me respondería con una de esos comentarios perfectos suyos, pero se limita a sonreírme.

En ese momento el coche se detiene.

-Espera aquí –dice y baja del auto.

Un minuto después vuelve a subirse con una bolsa transparente de plástico y el coche comienza a avanzar nuevamente.

-Póntelo –me ordena entregándome la bolsa-. La chica es experta en esto y te aseguro que te va a quedar justo a la medida. Se que debiste haber elegido tu pero no había tiempo, aun así confío suficiente en su gusto.

-¿Qué?

-Es un traje para la fiesta. Solo póntelo.

Saco las prendas de la bolsa. Es un traje color azul marino obscuro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata claramente fina. Además Finnick coloca unos zapatos en medio de nosotros.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto.

-Si, no te va a ver –responde al momento en que presiona un botono y un vidrio negro comienza a dividir la camioneta ente los asientos delanteros y los traseros-. Y no creo que te de vergüenza conmigo…

No respondo y el lo nota.

-¡Por favor! Como si nunca te haya visto…

-Si, pero fue hace como seis años.

-No cambiaste mucho, eh.

Mascullo algo inentendible y comienzo a quitarme la ropa que traigo puesta. Gracias al cielo no apesto, aun así hago el comentario:

-Estuve ahí afuera durante muchas horas, lamento si no huelo a rosas.

-Para mí siempre has olido de maravilla –no tarda ni dos segundos en responder.

Niego con mi cabeza, divertido, y termino por cambiarme.

No me siento tan incomodo como supuse que lo estaría.

-Me gustaría poder arreglar mi cabello –comento, mirando mi reflejo en la pantalla de mi celular.

-Déjame ver… -voltea mi rostro y con sus dedos despeina por todos lados mi pelo-. Quedaste bien –y me guiña el ojo.

En dos minutos ya estamos bajando del coche.

No sé que esperaba, pero esto no me lo imaginé.

Para entrar al gran salón en donde la fiesta ya ah comenzado hay que caminar por una corta (Que para mi parece muy muy larga y peligrosa en donde podré tropezar unas diez veces) alfombra de color carmín. En donde hay medios de comunicación por ambos lados. No hay fans en este lugar, pero si mucha seguridad.

Finnick camina con seguridad conmigo a su lado, yo con la mirada puesta en suelo. Los flashes de la cámara se disparan por todos lados, aunque sé que Finnick tiene toda la atención no logro quitar la incomodidad sobre mis hombros.

Incluso cuando hemos entrado me siento intimidado con todas las personas.

Cuando llega Finnick algunas personas se acercan a saludarlo, el interior del salón celebra una fiesta agradable, la mayoría son personas jóvenes, elegantes y felices. Hay luces de neón brillando por todos lados, las mesas en donde se encuentran las personas que no están bailando también tienen luz propia de colores y del techo cuelgan hermosas lámparas de cristal brillando también.

-Este es mi verdadero estilo de fiesta –dice Finnick cerca de mi oído antes de meterse a la pista de baile en medio de un grupo de chicas que se ríen y bailan con él en cuanto lo ven.

Termino sentado en una mesa junto con unas personas que no conozco, lo bueno fue que ellos eran buenos entablando conversaciones.

No me molestó que Finnick no tuviera tiempo para mí, la fiesta era una locura y seguramente tenía un montón de personas mucho mas importantes con quienes hablar.

A la hora del que el fotógrafo pasa por nuestra mesa los chicos que conocí insisten en que me una a su grupo. Segundos antes de que el flash se disparara Finnick se une a nosotros, pasando su brazo por mi hombro y sonriendo.

-¿La están pasando bien? –nos pregunta una vez que el fotógrafo termina.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo estar de pie –responde riéndose la chica rubia.

Finnick se sumerge en una conversación con ellos y después se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro? No parece que te estés divirtiendo –después de su comentario esbozo una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en las fiestas.

-¿Quieres marcharte? ¿Estás cansado? Podemos irnos…

-No, no. En lo absoluto, anda ve y continúa divirtiéndote.

-Está bien –dice antes de pararse. Palmea mi espalda y se mete entre la multitud de nuevo.

Después de media noche la fiesta se me hace pesada, estoy muriendo de sueño. De hecho dudo varias veces entre decirle a Finnick que me iré al hotel o esperarlo.

Obviamente nos quedamos hasta que la última alma sale por la puerta.

-¿Cansado? –inquiere mientras salimos.

-La verdad si –admito sonriendo.

-Vamos –pasa su brazo por mi hombro y sujeto su cintura.

No eh dormido casi nada desde que Salí de vacaciones y ahora mi cuerpo reclama por un descanso.

En la camioneta a Finnick no le importa que me recargue en el para descansar un poco. El tiempo pasa rápido porque llegamos a su casa más pronto de lo que pensé.

-¿Tomaste algo? –me pregunta divertido.

-Creo que si, además que estuve despierto casi toda la noche antes del concierto, todo el concierto, acampe junto a la alfombra roja y sigo despierto. La verdad me sorprende que no me haya desmallado.

-Ya podrás descansar, en este departamento tengo dos habitaciones, puedes elegir la que quieras.

-Solo quiero dormir, pudiste haberme dejado en el hotel…

-Te dije que iba a mandar a alguien por tus cosas, ya están en mi casa, solo que la casa queda a una hora de aquí, dormiremos en el departamento por hoy.

-¿Fuiste por mis cosas? Ni siquiera te dije en donde estaba hospedado…

-Ya sabes, algunas personas saben cómo moverse.

-Supongo que debería preocuparme.

-No tanto, nadie pudo encontrarte antes.

-¿Estas borracho?

-Sí, un poco –admite y ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Cuando entramos en la casa Finnick me deja en mi habitación y no tengo tiempo para nada mas porque me recuesto y me quedo dormido prácticamente al instante.

Fue la mejor noche que eh tenido en años. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí de esta manera. La cama es deliciosa, tan deliciosa que no quiero levantarme nunca. Si esta fuera mi casa hubiera pasado el resto del día recostado, pero probablemente Finnick no deba tardar en despertar o quizá ya este despierto.

Me tomo tiempo incluso para restiararme, cada musculo me duele de una manera deliciosa. Ruedo en la gran cama y me levanto perezosamente.

Tengo un ligero recuerdo de Finnick diciéndome en donde se encontraba el baño.

Camino lentamente, sintiendo mis piernas descansadas y fuertes ahora.

El baño está justo alado de la puerta de entrada, anoche me quedé dormido con la ropa puesta, la que Finnick me compró.

Encuentro una toalla en un closet de madera junto al lavabo y me meto a duchar.

No puedo describir lo deliciosa que está el agua cayendo sobre mi espalda y mis hombros. Todo parece haberse magnificado en mi cuerpo, quizá eh tomado una droga anoche o algo por el estilo, pero si así de bien se siente, no me importa.

Salgo del baño con la ropa en la mano y la toalla anudada a mi cintura, no estoy dispuesto a ponerme la misma ropa sucia así que comienzo a buscar en los cajones.

Solo hay ropa de Finnick, supongo, porque es demasiado grande para mí.

No encuentro ropa interior así que únicamente me meto en un pants de tela suave color gris con cordones blancos en la cintura, lo ajusto bastante para que no se me caiga. Pero claro que de lo largo no puedo arreglarlo.

En cuestión de playeras no hay remedio así que elijo la que mejor me parece y me la pongo. Me miro en el espejo: Patético. Mis mejillas están rosadas, traigo una barba de varios días y mi cabello rubio esta despeinado por todas partes. La ropa claramente me queda enorme. En fin, tengo que salir algún día.

Abro la puerta rezando que Finnick no esté despierto aun y poder escabullirme para poder comprar algo de ropa. Todo es un fracaso porque Finnick está de pie al final de pasillo.

Cuando me mira esboza una sonrisa amplia y deja sobre una mesita cualquier cosa que tuviera en las manos.

-Tomé la ropa del closet, espero y no te moleste.

-Te ves adorable –murmura cuando llego hasta el.

Giro los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunta, acompañándome hasta la sala.

-Un poco, si –admito.

-¿Quieres que cocinemos algo o prefieres salir a cenar? Tengo una reservación ya hecha por si acaso.

-¿Cenar? –me rio-. Creo que primero prefiero desayunar.

Finnick entrecierra sus ojos y después dice:

-¿Ya viste la hora?

-No, ¿Es tarde?

-Son las siete de la tarde.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito impresionado.

-Dormiste toda la noche y casi todo el día.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! –miro mi reloj y confirmo lo que está diciendo-. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Fui a verte varias veces, me preocupaba que estuvieras muerto –suelta una risa ligera-. Te veías tan cansado anoche… preferí dejarte descansar.

-Dios santo…

-¿Entonces? ¿Salimos?

No pienso para responder.

-Si, si. Claro. Necesito despejar mi mente.

-Hecho –Finnick se pone de pie y yo junto a él-. Te eh comprado algo de ropa, tu maleta la han dejado en mi casa pero está del otro lado de la ciudad, salía mejor comprar algo.

-¿No me veo bien así? –inquiero, poniendo la pose más dulce que puedo.

-Basta, eres como esos pequeños conejitos que mantienes en tu mano y luchas contra ti mismo para no aplastarlo con tanta fuerza por lo adorable que se ve.

-¿Quieres aplastarme?

-Hasta que mueras. Pero se contenerme. Una vez maté a un ratón por lo adorable que se veía, pero aun puedo controlarme.

-Bueno, está bien, será mejor que me ponga esa ropa.

-Eso es bueno, la dejé en mi habitación, puedes pasar por ella.

-Okay.

Camino hasta la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, en donde Finnick me indico.

Colgada en un perchero está mi ropa. Es un traje color gris con una camisa color blanco.

"Por fin" pienso para mí tratando de recordar la última vez que use un traje completo, los extraño. Aunque con el calor que probablemente hace afuera no se me antoja mucho.

Me pongo la ropa y me miro en el espejo frente a mi; Finnick ah hecho una reservación y compró este traje, supongo que debo ir elegante así que tomo un poco de Gel estilizadora del tocador y me peino como habitualmente hago. Quisiera quitarme la barba pero me da unos años más de los que aparento, y con Finnick molestándome sobre mi edad creo que es lo mejor.

Salgo de la habitación, fuera Finnick también se ha puesto el saco de su traje negro.

-Qué guapo –dice cuando me mira-. ¿Seguro que eres el mismo Peeta?

-¿Seguro que eres el mismo Finnick fachoso de pantalones rotos, tatuajes, perforaciones y playeras de resaque?

-Jake mate. Los tatuajes aun los conservo, y tengo una perforación.

-¿Si? Pues está oculta, digo, antes estaban en tu rostro.

-Pues digamos que está oculta, en una zona poco visible para las personas y que seguramente no querrás ver ahora mismo –diciendo esto giña el ojo y esboza una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy fuera –digo elevando mis manos hasta mi pecho y soltando una risa.

Finnick también se ríe junto conmigo, después mira la hora en su teléfono y dice:

-No tardan en llegar por nosotros.

-Muy bien, esperemos entonces.

Acabo de sentarme en el sofá cuando suena el teléfono, lo miro, sonrío y me levanto, preparándome para salir.

Cuando Finnick contesta su expresión cambia.

-¿Si? –No escucho lo que la otra persona dice, pero la sonrisa de él se borra-. No puedo, tengo un compromiso…. Sabes que no la puedes dejar ahí… Tu madre no puede… No… Escucha… -desesperado se rasca la frente-. Bien, no importa, tráela.

Cuelga el teléfono, con una expresión fatal, tanto que ni siquiera quiero preguntarle que ah sucedido.

-Lo lamento –dice mirándome a los ojos-. Al parecer a mi ex le salió algo más importante que hacer y me va a traer a mi hija.

Al principio intento saber si es una broma, porque claramente la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Hija? ¿Finnick tiene una hija?

-¿Tienes una hija? –pregunto, siendo imposible mantenerlo dentro de mí.

-¿No lo sabes? –inquiere el-. Fue un escándalo mundial –esboza una sonrisa sin rastro de felicidad.

-Supongo que no estaba familiarizado con el mundo de la farándula.

-Lo siento mucho –dice, sentándose a mi lado-. Tenía planes para esta noche, lo lamento.

-No, no lo sientas. Está bien, podemos quedarnos aquí –su expresión sigue igual de decepcionada por la situación. Tratando de que se anime continuo hablando-. Podemos hacer algo de cenar, ver una película….

-¿De verdad? –endereza su espalda, mirándome, y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Claro que si. Además necesito conocer a ese angelito.

La risa de Finnick resuena en toda la habitación, después guarda silencio y mira hacia la puerta.

-Pues prepárate, esta a punto de llegar.

-¿sí?

-Sí, reconocería los pasos de Gabriela en cualquier lado –después de que lo dice pongo atención para poder escuchar los tacones golpeando con el suelo, bastante sonoro-. Ya estaba aquí afuera, supongo que estaba preparada para que le dijera que no y me encerró.

Golpean la puerta dos veces, Finnick eleva sus cejas y sonríe.

Me pongo de pie y me quedo ahí, junto al sofá mientras el va a la puerta.

Antes de abrirla me mira, sonríe y suspira, como si lo necesitara para calmarse.

La mujer que entra por la puerta es hermosa, como una modelo de pasarela.

Lleva un vestido color rojo demasiado corto, el cual baja cuando entra a la habitación por que se había subido con sus pasos. Su cabello rubio ondulado esta despeinado y sus ojos maquillados con sombras negras. Parece como si fuera a una fiesta y no hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.

En su mano derecha lleva una bolsa fina y en la izquierda una pañalera.

No se lo que esperaba ver, pero la verdad no era esto.

Detrás de ella viene un hombre de traje negro al que reconozco como uno de los guardias de Finnick, y va puchando una carriola color rosa.

-Acaba de despertar –dice la mujer con su voz agitada-. Probablemente tenga hambre, no ah comido.

-¿No le has dado de comer?

-O sea sí, pero se durmió, además estaba con Mariana.

-Te dije que no quería que la dejaras con ella –replica Finnick, molesto.

La chica lo ignora y deja la pañalera sobre la mesa junto a ella.

-No voy a tardar –avisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Finnick cierra sus ojos y suspira. Los abre lentamente y sonríe forzadamente.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? –pregunta el hombre.

-Todo está bien, gracias –contesta Finnick.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse y nos deja solos a nosotros tres.

-Ella es la única persona en el mundo con el don de ponerme en este estado.

-Tranquilo, seguro no es tan malo.

-No te lo imaginas…

Lo ignoro, porque en mi vista esta esa hermosa bebe recostada en la carriola.

Es tan pequeña. Tan hermosa. Tan adorable, no puedo describirla.

Su rostro es como el de un angelito, su cabello es rizado, corto, delgado y de un rubio tan perfecto que la hace parecer un querubín. Además que sus ojos son de un azul tan intenso que te atrapa. Tiene las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos, además sus ojos son tan despiertos y atentos que parecen los de un adulto.

-¿Cuánto tiene? –pregunto encantado, incapaz de apartar mi vista de ella.

-Seis meses, está por cumplir siete.

-Es hermosa…

Hechizado por su encanto la tomo con mis manos, ella no se queja ni se resiste, la recargo en mi pecho y su pequeño cuerpo se endereza. Sus rechonchas manos blancas sujetan mi pecho con fuerza, como si temiera a caer mientras hecha su pequeño torso para atrás para poder mirarme.

-Hola preciosa –mascullo, sus pequeños labios se separan y hacen un mohín hermoso.

-Tiene tus ojos –dice Finnick a mi espalda.

-Son hermosos, ¿Verdad princesa? Tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

No deja de mirarme, supongo que no me reconoce, pero es tan tranquila y su pequeño cuerpo tan recto y fuerte. Nunca en mi vida había cargado a un bebe, nunca. Y con ella es como si lo hubiera hecho, quizá es cierto eso de que uno nace con instintos y este es uno de ellos.

-Son los ojos de Gabriela, y su cabello. Gracias a Dios se parece a ella y no a mí.

-¿Qué dices? –Murmuro divertido, sin apartar los ojos de la nena-. Tiene tu nariz, y tus labios.

Finnick ríe, y con su risa la pequeña voltea a verlo y extiende sus brazos hacia él.

Con mucho cuidado se la entrego y el la sujeta cuidadosamente, al instante la niña se recuesta sobre su pecho.

-¿Podrías pasarme el biberón? –pregunta, sentándose en el sofá.

-Claro.

Busco en la pañalera hasta encontrarlo y se lo entrego a Finnick

Cinco minutos después la bebe queda dormida de nuevo.

-Iré a recostarla –me avisa poniéndose de pie.

Me quedo sentado, arreglando el biberón y la manta rosa con que Finnick la había envuelto.

Cuando me pongo de pie ya viene Finnick por el pasillo.

-Apuesto a que dormirá un buen rato. ¿Seguro que no quieres salir? Podemos llevarla.

-no, no. Déjala descansar. Podemos cocinar algo como habías dicho.

-Bien, entonces, tu siéntate en la barra y yo cocino –guiña su ojo-. Tienes que probar mi sazón.

Lo acompaño hasta la habitación continua. Hay una barra elegante que divide la cocina y el comedor, ahí me siento mientras Finnick comienza a mover todo a su paso.

-Debo decirte que esa niña es la bebe más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida.

-Gracias, es por su madre.

-No puedo creer que… nunca me haya enterado.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Estuve con Gabi mucho tiempo, en realidad. Las cosas nunca funcionaron por completo por más que lo intentáramos, ella tiene una actitud muy… difícil. Lamentablemente cuando nos dejamos definitivamente ella había quedado embarazada. –Me platica mientras mueve aquí y allá, no puedo describir bien como porque nunca eh estado en una cocina-. Y digo lamentablemente porque nunca quise que mi hija creciera en una familia separada. Ella es la mejor cosa que me ah pasado en mi vida.

-Pues es un regalo enorme, Finnick. Es una adoración.

-Lo se –sonríe.

-Entonces ¿Te casaste?

-No, nunca. Supongo que ese fue el mayor escándalo del año.

-Lamento mucho no haberme enterado.

-No es para tanto, cada uno vivía en su propio mundo… -me quedo en silencio hasta que el vuelve a hablar-. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna hija que yo no conozca?

-No, nada de eso –suelto una risa-. Nunca tuve tiempo para eso.

Después de un silbido de sorpresa dice:

-Supongo que nunca nadie cumplió tus expectativas.

Me rio de nuevo, aunque esta vez un poco incomodo.

-Yo pensé que tu… -al instante en que las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento, trato de buscar una manera de arreglarlo pero no la encuentro.

-¿Qué? –inquiere.

-No se –contesto nervioso-. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… ya sabes… pensé que eras…

-¿Gay? –Pregunta-. No, nunca me gustaron los hombres. –bajo la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa-. Solo me gustas tú.

-No se qué significa eso –admito, negando con la cabeza, divertido.

-Que nunca me interese en ningún otro hombro después de ti.

Supongo que es buen momento para decirle lo que eh querido decir desde que supe que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, la verdad no se cómo comenzar, pero lo intento.

-Sabes Finnick, siempre me arrepentí de haber terminado lo nuestro de esa manera. No te lo merecías –como el no dice nada continuo-. Mis padres presionaban demasiado y yo solo quería que me odiaras. Tenía que terminar eso por el bien de todos y no encontré otra forma. Pensé que si me odiabas dolería menos.

-¿Estás loco? Nunca podría odiarte. –Coloca unas cosas sobre la estufa y después comienza a cortar verdura-. Sabes, estuvo bien que pasara así.

-¿Si?

-Ajam. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo necesitaba hablar contigo en aquel tiempo. A mi padre le habían ofrecido un trabajo fueras y tenía que irme con el ya que lo había tomado para seguir tratando mi enfermedad –lo cuenta de una manera que le resta importancia, aunque para mi si es muy importante porque siempre me sentí culpable por haberlo dejado yo-. Supongo que lo mejor para ambos fue que tú te fueras. Yo no hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo en aquel tiempo.

-¿Estás jugando? –inquiero-. ¿Lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor?

-No, claro que no. Es cierto. Por eso nunca puse demasiado interés en hacer que te quedaras o que me dieras una explicación. Era lo mejor para ambos. Aunque claro, me hubiera gustado mantener la comunicación.

-Lo lamento –me disculpo, bajando la mirada.

-Trate de buscarte muchas veces pero nadie supo de ti. Ni tus amigos… y a tu familia jamás la encontré.

-Si, digamos que me aleje de todos.

-A veces pensaba lo peor, supongo que prefería pensar que estabas muerto a que andabas por ahí y yo no podría encontrarte.

Elevo mis cejas, sorprendido.

-Lo siento –dice, sonriendo-. Supongo que sonó mal.

-Creo –suelto una risa ligera.

Finnick se sienta frente a mí y continuamos con la conversación. Me siento más tranquilo cada vez y me doy cuenta lo mal que me sentía y lo bien que me siento ahora que se que la separación era inevitable y que no me guarda rencor por eso.

La cena de Finnick es deliciosa, lo felicito varias veces. No se si su sazón es perfecto o mi hambre era mortal.

Después de cenar nos sentamos a ver una película, aunque conversamos la mayor parte del tiempo. La pequeña Ariana despierta a mitad de la película, solo para dormirse de nuevo en los brazos de su padre.

A la media noche nos preparamos para dormir, la ex esposa de Finnick lo llama para avisarle que viene para el departamento ya.

Me meto a duchar para quitarme el traje que Finnick me regaló y que insistió demasiado hasta que me convenció de no pagárselo.

Cuando salgo me pongo la misma ropa floja de Finnick y voy a con el.

Mientras me duchaba han venido por la pequeña Ariana.

-¿Está todo bien? –le pregunto cuándo lo miro frustrado sentado en la barra.

-Venia ebria –dice, sin mirarme.

-¿Tu ex?

-Gabriela, si. –Se pone de pie y camina hacia mí-. Le dije a Kevin que fuera a dejarla.

Esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de hacer que su expresión cambie y lo logro.

-Debería conseguirte ropa, pero te ves tan adorable con esa que no puedo imaginarte con otra.

Giro los ojos y paso de él.

-Creo que debemos dormir.

-¿Aun traes sueño?

-Extrañamente, admito.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Me despido de él y entro en la habitación.

Durante toda la noche no puede quitarme el hermoso rostro de Ariana de mi mente.

No puedo creer todo lo que pasa en el mundo mientras tú vives tu vida. Lo insignificantes que somos. Que el mundo sigue girando y girando y el tiempo no se detiene.

Por la mañana despierto demasiado temprano, sin sueño en lo absoluto.

Voy a la cocina y me sirvo un poco de leche.

Me gustaría que Finnick estuviera despierto ya.

Me pongo a ver la televisión, ningún canal en especifico. No estoy demasiado entretenido hasta que la noticia se estanca en la pantalla, y soy incapaz de cambiarle.

"¿Quién es el galán junto a Odair?" se mira en la pantalla.

Subo el volumen de la televisión, sorprendido. Porque es la primera vez en toda mi vida que mi imagen está en un monitor. No solo una, si no muchas. Una tras otra.

"-El chico entró junto a Finnick Odair al AfterParty, pareciera como que Finnick asiste con cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿No? –Seguido de esto en la pantalla, a un lado de la chica, aparecen fotografías de ambos antes de entrar a la fiesta-. Todo fuera normal si este chico misterioso no hubiera sido sacado de la multitud de fans que esperaban por Finnick en la alfombra roja –junto su comentario brillan las imágenes de cómo el guardia de seguridad me saca de las filas y de cómo me lleva hasta dentro del auditorio-. ¿Acaso es un fan con demasiada suerte? ¿Finnick decidió elegir a alguien de entre el público para llevarlo consigo? Podría ser, pero a lo largo de la fiesta se les vio muy unidos, como si ya se conocieran. Incluso subieron a la misma camioneta a la hora de marcharse. ¿Qué está sucediendo en la vida de Finnick Odair? ¿Acaso este chico es algo más que su amigo? Las fotos pueden ayudarnos a decidir, porque un amigo no trata a otro de esta manera. ¿Es este el motivo por el cual Gabriela y Finnick se separaron? ¿Finnick decidió sacarlo a la luz ahora que se ah declarado "fuera del espectáculo"? ¿Qué pensarán sus fans?"

Es todo lo que se muestra sobre nosotros, porque después de eso continua con su espectáculo hablando de otros famosos y de otras idioteces que me tienen sin cuidado.

-Mierda –la voz de Finnick suena a mis espaldas.

Me pongo de pie, molesto.

-Tengo que irme –suelto, caminando hasta la habitación.

Voy caminando por el pasillo cuando Finnick me toma con fuerza y me recarga bruscamente contra la pared.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-No –digo-. Yo lo siento. Yo… no… no puedo con esto Finnick. Tú tienes tu vida. No puedo interferir en ella.

-Tú no…

-Espera –lo silencio-. Tu vida está hecha, Finnick. Tienes un montón de cosas en que pensar y un montón de problemas como para que yo venga y te ocasione mas. Tu vives esta vida y yo vivo la mía. Somos de mundos diferentes. Y lamento mucho esto porque no quería dar esa impresión y si me odias lo entiendo porque yo me odio ahora mismo.

-Cállate –dice con frustración-. Escucha, esos programas son unos imbéciles. No es la primera vez que hacen eso, Peeta. No es tu culpa, solo quieren una noticia que vender. Por favor, no pienses en eso.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato.

-Aun así no puedo quedarme más.

Antes de que replique continúo:

-Tengo que volver a trabajar, tú tienes que continuar con ti vida. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Fue…. Increíble poder estar contigo. Verte triunfar de esta manera… es la mejor cosa que me ah sucedido. Pero debo regresar a mi vida, Finnick.

-Por favor, no continúes –su expresión cambia, la tensión desaparece y ahora veo preocupación-. Peeta, escúchame. No me importa lo que las personas piensen, mi vida esta solucionada y por ahora estoy en reposo, y no me importan esos chismes idiotas. Por favor, no quiero que te vayas por eso…

-No me voy por eso –replico-. Me voy porque tengo que hacerlo…

-Quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo.

-No puedo, Finnick. La empresa solo me dio dos semanas y…

-No. No me entiendes. Quédate aquí, Peeta. No regreses.

Me quedo en silencio, tratando de entender sus palabras.

-Ayer, cuando… cuando cargaste en tus brazos a mi hija –su expresión se ilumina con una sonrisa hermosa-. Cuando sus pequeños brazos te sujetaron… como la mirabas, Peeta… ella era… ella es tan igual a ti. Te veía y la veía a ella y fue como si fuera tu hija y era hermoso. Y tu expresión era hermosa. Y verte sujetarla me hizo reconocer que lo que pensé que estaría muerto por el tiempo solo se había intensificado. Verte sostener a mi hija ah sido el mejor regalo que eh tenido. Se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida. Y estoy seguro que puedes hacer cada día de toda mi existencia el mejor día de mi vida. Puedes hacer que mi vida sea completa. Ayer estuve completo, con las dos personas más importantes para mí.

-Finnick…

-Peeta. Escúchame. Después de todos estos años nunca pude olvidarte. Y ahora, Peeta, estas aquí, estas frente a mí, te puedo tener entre mis manos. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. No puedes encontrar un baúl lleno de oro, mirarlo, acariciar las monedas, verterlas de nuevo en el baúl, cerrarlo y marcharte. No puedes.

-Apenas me conoces…

-Te conocí hace seis años y fuiste la persona más maravillosa del planeta. Y estoy seguro que lo sigues siendo.

Después de eso sujeta mi rostro. Debo apartarme, debo resistirme. Pero no puedo, porque ah abierto una burbuja de fuerza que me encierra en un pequeño espacio junto a él.

Al mirar sus ojos puedo ver la verdad saliendo de su alma, puedo ver que cada palabra que ah dicho tiene sentido.

El momento en que se acerca a mí, es momento antes del beso, ese momento más hermoso que el propio beso, fue increíble. Pude sentir que cada poro de mi piel se abría y se cerraba. Mi corazón latía con una fuerza extraordinaria y mis piernas temblaban, amenazando con desplomarme.

Entonces sus labios se unen a los míos y toda debilidad se va. Todo desaparece y solo conozco la fuerza, la valentía, la alegría, la sorpresa y el amor.

No fue nuestro primer beso, pero fue como si lo fuera.

Por que la forma en que sus labios se movían entre los míos no podría ser descrita jamás con palabras. La manera en que sus manos tomaban mi cuello y mi nuca no se explicaban de ninguna manera.

Y mejor aun, la sensación interior como de explosión de partículas. ¿Cómo puedes explicar la felicidad? Como una bajada en picada en la montaña rusa. Como probar por primera vez el chocolate. Como sentir el aire fresco y húmedo chocando con tu rostro. Como la ligera briza antes de la lluvia que te avisa que la naturaleza está viva. Como el primer suspiro cuando despiertas. El olor a tierra húmeda. El sonido de la risa. Tu canción favorita. Dormir después de un día cansado. Despertar a la hora que la espalda te duele de tanto dormir. El pastel de chocolate. Llegar a tu casa después de un día largo y cansado y quitarte los zapatos. Comer con hambre. Reír hasta que el estomago duele. El rose de los labios de esa persona contra los tuyos. La piel suave de sus manos rosando tu cuello. Su respiración chocando contra la tuya. Su calor uniéndose con tu calor. Esa es la felicidad. Y no la cambiaría por nada.

-Quiero esto –murmura apartándose de mí y colocando su dedo índice sobre mi labio inferior-. Quiero a Ariana Grace. Y te quiero a ti. Es lo único que quiero en mi vida. Ahora, y siempre.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Además de desear que les haya gustado el capitulo y que esperen con ansias el próximo, les dejare un contacto por si quieren interactuar con nosotros, y digo nosotros por que las Historias las escribimos y actualizamos entre mi mejor amigo Alex y yo, si, los dos somos Alex c: así que les dejo su Twitter Alex_lutzDG por si tienen alguna duda o comentario o solo quieren conocernos mas Yo no tengo redes sociales, asi que cualquier duda o comentario con el c:**

**Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos, como siempre tengo que agradecerles por que están leyendo esta historia que sale cada día de mi mente y con sus comentarios me hacen sentir genial!

Se que no han entrado para leer sobre mi, pero tengo que agradecerle a Whateevaa, Paulyrusher, Lady ILy Von y Lalo, chicos gracias por sus comentarios! No se abstengan de seguir haciéndolo!:3

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

-Quiero esto –murmura apartándose de mi y colocando su dedo índice sobre mi labio inferior-.

Quiero a Ariana Grace. Y te quiero a ti. Es lo único que quiero en mi vida. Ahora, y siempre.

Dicho esto se inclina de nuevo sobre mí, pero ahora no estoy sumido en su burbuja. Ahora mi cerebro funciona y razona.

Muevo mi rostro hacia un lado, haciendo que sus labios desesperados besen mi mejilla.

Vuelve a buscar mis labios pero me muevo de nuevo.

-Tienes que parar –digo, con demasiada firmeza.

Apoyando sus manos sobre la pared detrás de mí, a ambos lados de mi cabeza, me mira, sonriendo.

-Piensa en el montón de cosas que estas diciendo, Finnick.

-Créeme, Peeta, las he pensado durante seis años.

-No. No las has pensado. Escúchate… -pasando por debajo de su brazo me zafo de el. Entro a la habitación por que es lo que queda mas cerca y necesito escapar un rato del encanto de Finnick para poder pensar con claridad-. Estas diciendo que deje mi trabajo, que me mude a una ciudad que no conozco y que deje atrás todo por lo que eh luchado. ¿Para que? –continuo diciendo, sin voltearme a mirarlo, hasta que llego al extremo de la cama y me siento en ella.

El viene detrás de mí, arrastra un banco a su paso y lo coloca frente a la cama. Sentándose sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

-Para que vivas conmigo.

-Contigo. Un chico a quien acabo de conocer, por que después de seis años, Finnick, apenas te voy conociendo. Un chico que es una estrella en el mundo de la música, un chico al que le perjudicara cualquier acto que yo haga en su vida. Alguien que ya tiene todo listo para continuar viviendo sin complicaciones. Y estoy en la misma situación. Tengo un trabajo. Tengo dinero y un apartamento. No puedes pedirme algo así. Jamás funcionaria.

-Voy a hablar muy claro, Peeta, y no quiero que me respondas a mí, quiero que te respondas a ti mismo. –inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, acortando un poco la distancia entre nosotros-. Todo por lo que luchaste, todo tu esfuerzo ¿Vale la pena? ¿Eres completamente feliz en tu trabajo? ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Es lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida? Por que quiero dejar en claro algo: Es cierto, tengo una vida complicada, pero yo estoy completamente seguro que te quiero en ella. Y no tengo duda alguna. Soy feliz, y puedo serlo completamente.

Tomo un momento para pensar aunque se que no hay mucho para hacerlo, tengo las respuestas para sus preguntas. Siempre las eh tenido.

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio –continua, sonriendo-. Solo que nos demos una oportunidad. Puedo ayudarte a rentar un departamento o puedes vivir en el mío. Te ayudare a conseguir un trabajo aquí. Podemos llevarlo poco a poco. Ahora, imagina que no funciona lo nuestro, Okay, esta bien, esas cosas pasan. No te quedarías sin nada, no habrías perdido nada, por que te quedaras con tu departamento y con un trabajo que te gustara. Por que podemos, entre los dos, conseguir un trabajo que te guste de verdad.

-Me gusta mi actual trabajo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Es lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida?

No respondo, me gusta, creo. Pero no es lo que quiero, aunque nunca eh pensado en lo que quiero.

-Finnick no puedo solo darle la espalda a mi vida en Nueva York y venirme a California…

-Respóndeme algo, ¿Quieres darte una oportunidad conmigo? ¿Quisieras intentarlo?

No necesito pensarlo, aun así lo hago. Hace mucho tiempo lo intente, cuando mi familia estaba completamente en mi contra, cuando tenía miedo de la reacción de mis amigos. Ahora no tengo a nadie, no hay nadie que me preocupe. Podría hacerlo. Por que aunque olvidé a Finnick durante muchos años, ahora no puedo hacerlo.

-Si. Creo que si la situación no fuera tan complicada lo podría intentar.

-Bien, entonces, no dejes tu vida en Nueva York. Yo me iré contigo.

-¿Estas jugando?

-No, claro que no. No tengo nada que me ate aquí, solo mi hija. Pero puedo durante un tiempo estar contigo y venir a verla, puedo hacerlo…

-No vas a separarte de tu hija, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Es que no me entiendes, Peeta. En este momento soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No me pongas sobre tu hija, Finnick. Estarías yéndote por el mal camino y no me agrada.

-Es que estoy desesperado.

-Te voy a prometer que lo pensare. ¿Okay? Necesito aclararlo en mi mente.

-Esta bien, te daré un poco de tiempo.

Pensé que se pondría de pie, pero se apoya en mis rodillas y se inca frente a mi.

-Solo quiero que por primera vez en tu vida tomes una decisión confiando en tu corazón. Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras hacer. Que no te preocupes por nada, por que seguro eres menor de 25 y apenas comienzas a vivir.

No dura demasiado tiempo alejado de mis labios, y en esta situación yo tampoco podría resistirlo más.

Quisiera poder hacerlo, quisiera apartarme, quisiera aclarar mi mente. Pero es como una droga, la pruebas y no puedes soltarla, es la droga mas intensa que podría imaginarme.

Sujeta mi cintura con sus manos delicadamente, esta a punto de recostarse sobre mi cuando lo detengo.

-Debo descansar –murmuro-. Quiero dormir un poco.

-Okay. Yo también –se aparta lentamente de mí, levantándose del suelo.

Me mira y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-No –niego, sonriendo.

-Esta bien –no discute, me dedica una sonrisa hermosa y se marcha.

Cuando me tiro en la cama pienso en todo lo que sucedió. No puedo dormir, en toda la noche.

Quiero a Finnick, lo quiero mucho. Pero no puedo dejar mi vida, no puedo entregarme completamente a el y dejar por todo lo que eh luchado.

Aunque tiene un buen punto, puedo solo mudarme aquí, conseguir un empleo y seguir con mi vida, brindándome la oportunidad de tener una vida además del trabajo y tratar de que las cosas con Finnick funcionen. Quizá eso sea posible.

/

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? –me pregunta por la mañana mientras desayunamos.

-Si –respondo después de darle un bocado a mi sándwich-. Y quiero que entiendas que no puedo simplemente darle la espalda a mi vida y venirme contigo… -su expresión cambia, por lo que me apresuro a continuar-. Pero… -esa palabra funciona como algo mágico para el por que al instante de escucharla esboza una sonrisa-. Podría mudarme a California para encontrar un buen trabajo, rentar mi departamento y seguir con mi vida. Creo que puedo con eso.

-Seria estupendo, y quizá en tus ratos libres tengas tiempo para… ver a alguien, ya sabes…

-Si, de hecho eso estaba pensando, si no conocí a ese alguien en Nueva York quizá pueda conocerlo ahora.

-Claro, y seria algo genial para ti y para tu vida.

-Creo que podría funcionar.

Se queda mirándome durante un rato, terminando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿No estas bromeando?

-No –respondo con seguridad-. Puedo venir a trabajar aquí, rentar mi departamento como ya dije, y tratar de hacer una vida, pero primero mi trabajo. Debe quedar claro.

-¿Para que trabajas, Peeta?

-¿Cómo? Para pagar mis gastos. Mi comida, mi departamento…

-Mientras trabajabas ¿Cuántas veces comías? ¿Estabas en tu departamento?

No necesito contestarle, y se por donde va su punto, y es lo mismo que yo me eh preguntado con anterioridad.

-¿Y el resto del dinero, Peeta? ¿Salías con tus amigos? ¿Te divertías? Para eso es el dinero, para eso trabajamos. Yo amo mi trabajo, y el dinero lo necesito para divertirme, para mantener a mi hija y para darme mis lujos. ¿En que gastabas el tuyo?

-Bueno aun no tenia tiempo para divertirme, pero eso llegaría pronto cuando…

-¿Cuándo que? ¿Cuándo tuvieras cuarenta y ya no tuvieras ganas de divertirte?

-Se a donde quieres llegar, Finnick. Pero si voy a venir para acá necesito trabajar y para pagar mis cosas y para mí primero es el trabajo y después lo demás.

-¿Y si yo te ofreciera "tus cosas"? Si te quedas en mi departamento, comes conmigo y…

-No voy a vivir contigo, Finnick. No voy a dejar Nueva York para venirme a vivir contigo.

-No, escúchame. El departamento siempre está solo, yo vivo en mi casa en Santa Mónica. Ese departamento es aseado y llenado de despensa todas las semanas. Y esa despensa la mayor parte del tiempo se hecha a perder por que nadie vive aquí. Puedes quedarte. Aceptare que me pagues renta si quieres.

Sonrío.

-Por favor –insiste-. Dije que te ayudaría a conseguir trabajo, y eso hare. Pero por favor, has lo que quieres hacer, no lo que los demás quieren que hagas.

Guardo silencio un momento mientras mastico un bocado demasiado lento, sin ninguna respuesta para sus comentarios.

-Aun tengo que regresar a Nueva York.

Gira los ojos, un poco molesto.

-Tengo que ir por mis cosas, tengo que ir a la empresa para hablar con mi jefe y hacer mis últimos pagos.

-Iré contigo.

-No puedo hacer que te alejes de tu mundo.

-¿Otra vez hablando de mundos? De todas formas, si no quieres que me aleje de mi mundo, entonces no me alejes de ti.

-A veces me pregunto si todo lo que sale de tu boca es con sentimiento o solo lo dices por que es lo primero que piensas.

-Las dos cosas –dice-. Las palabras llegan al instante a mi mente por que es lo que mi corazón siente, entonces no puedo reprimirlas por que es corazón mas cerebro.

-¿Ves? Es como todo actuado, siento que toda la noche piensas en que cosa linda vas a decir…

Suelta una risotada deliciosa para después ponerse serio y mirarme fijamente.

-¿Crees que lo que digo es lindo?

-Quizá ni tu te des cuenta, pero las personas acá afuera, si. Y nos haces sentir bien.

-¿Te hago sentir bien?

-Si.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Terminamos de comer, Finnick hace unas llamadas y yo por fin me pongo ropa decente. Han traído mi maleta hace varias horas.

-¿Estas listo para irnos? –pregunta cuando salgo de la habitación después de ducharme.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-A Nueva York, dijiste que querías ir por tus cosas.

-Puedo manejarlo yo solo.

-No quiero que te vallas. Tengo miedo de que no regreses. Como la última vez.

El recuerdo me pone triste, aunque no debería de estarlo.

-De verdad, eso no va a suceder.

-Como sea, ya compré los boletos, estamos a una hora de salir.

-¿Estas loco? No puedes hacer eso, las personas vivimos una vida lenta y tomamos decisiones meditadas.

-Bueno, conseguí una entrevista de trabajo bastante buena, será mejor que estemos aquí antes de que se desesperen y le den el puesto a otra persona.

-¿Entrevista? ¿Dónde?

-Bueno, son dos entrevistas. Una es algo que quizá estas buscando y la otra es algo que te gustará. No te diré nada hasta que regresemos.

-Yo puedo encargarme de buscar trabajo.

-Lo se, pero no podía desperdiciar esas oportunidades, me lo vas a agradecer, de verdad.

-Okay, Finnick, pero quiero que algo quede claro. Si eh tomado esta decisión es por que me gustaría tener un cambio de vida, por que últimamente sentí demasiada presión y quisiera ser joven de nuevo, y en cierto punto, quiero seguir viéndote, pero eso es solo algo colateral, mi principal objetivo es trabajar. ¿Okay? No quiero que se malentienda y piensen que me eh mudado para venirme contigo.

-No se quien lo va a malinterpretar, ambos sabemos el verdadero motivo –y me guiña el ojo.

No se si lo comprendió como yo quería que lo hiciera, por que ni siquiera yo lo eh comprendido completamente.

Las decisiones precipitadas no van conmigo, soy de las personas que piensan mucho las cosas, así que esta vuelta a Nueva York de forma tan rápida me toma por sorpresa. Paso todo el viaje pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que tengo que pagar, que ciertamente no es mucho, las personas que tengo que ver, lo que tendré que decir. En fin, puedo arreglármelas.

Desde el momento en que decidí ir a California para ver a Finnick le di la espalda a todos mis principios y mis conocimientos; y en realidad me gustó, y se siente bien seguir haciéndolo.

Llegando a Nueva York lo primero que hacemos es llegar a mi departamento, Finnick quería rentar una habitación en un hotel para el pero lo convencí de que no era necesario. Aun quedan dos días para regresar a trabajar, pero iré mañana a hablar con mis jefes. Estando en mi departamento puedo cuestionarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero el animo de Finnick me dice que está bien, que puedo manejarlo. Que puede ser una buena decisión.

-Te va a encantar California, el calor es hermoso una vez que te acostumbras, las calles están libres en cierto punto, el ambiente juvenil es precioso, no vas a arrepentirte, de verdad.

-Estoy arrepintiéndome.

-No, no. No lo haces.

Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me empuja hacia mi habitación para que siga metiendo las cosas en las maletas.

En realidad solo tengo ropa aquí, el resto de los muebles son del departamento, así que no voy a llevar mucho equipaje.

La mayor parte del día se nos pasó en el vuelo, así que cuando termino de arreglar todo mi equipaje ya ah obscurecido.

Pedimos algo para cenar por que ambos estamos cansados como para salir y esperamos la comida.

No tarda demasiado por que a donde llamo ya me conocen, es donde eh comprado mi comida los últimos dos años y digamos que ya tengo un poco de preferencia.

Cenamos bastante rápido por que el hambre nos estaba matando y cuando terminamos Finnick se dirige al balcón para ver Nueva York de noche.

-Es hermoso –dice cuando llego junto a el.

-Busqué por todos lados hasta encontrar un departamento que tuviera enfrente una plaza.

-¿Aunque estuvieras en los últimos pisos?

-Así es –admito-. Siempre me gustó ver por la ventanilla del Instituto de arte y mirar la plaza por arriba. No se, era hermoso.

-¿La plaza era hermosa o el chico que patinaba lo era?

-Ni siquiera te conocía cuando lo hacia. Cuando te conocí era muy raro que entrara a clases, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Cierto. ¿Entonces esto te recuerda al instituto?

-Si, aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo para contemplar el horizonte desde aquí.

-Es una lastima, es realmente hermoso.

-Lo se.

-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy cansado –digo.

-Okay.

Nos quedamos mirando hacia afuera, el clima aquí es hermoso, el aire es fresco y no es húmedo, además que sopla viento ligeramente sobre nosotros.

Siento la mano de Finnick envolverse en la mía lentamente, no me volteo para mirarlo aunque siento la mirada penetrante de el.

Mi respiración se acompasa a la suya, que está agitada ligeramente y profunda.

Suelta mi mano, solo para acariciar mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, cierro mis ojos y lo dejo continuar; acaricia mi espalda lentamente hasta llegar a mi otro hombro y se acerca a mí, puedo sentirlo por su calor corporal.

Siento su respiración junto a mi oído antes de que sus labios se plasmen en mi cuello. La sensación es inigualable y estalla en mi un montón de corrientes eléctricas que chocan en mi estomago.

Giro mi rostro hasta unir nuestros labios por que si sigue besando mi cuello me desplomare rápidamente.

Sus labios se sienten nuevos, suaves, sedosos, se abren paso entre los míos lentamente, saboreando cada segundo unidos, como si fuera el último. Y como la última vez que lo bese, fue como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Sujeta mi cintura con fuerza al tiempo que me sube sin dificultad a la barda del balcón. Envuelvo mis piernas en su torso y mis manos sujetan su cuello. Sus brazos envuelven mi espalda y sus labios siguen moviéndose entre los míos. En este lugar, cualquier movimiento en falso y mi siguiente parada seria en el techo del balcón del piso de abajo y la siguiente en el concreto de la banqueta a 15 pisos de distancia. Pero me siento seguro. Se que no va a dejarme caer, de este lugar ni de ningún otro.

Con la misma facilidad con la que me subió, me baja ágilmente, sin separar nuestros brazos.

Sus dedos fríos entran debajo de mi playera y me provoca un estremecimiento interno que termina de nuevo descargándose en mi estomago.

Cuando sus yemas curiosas bajan por debajo de la pretina de mi pants lo aparto delicadamente.

Me mira a los ojos, sus labios están rojos y sus mejillas también. Sonríe, de esa manera en que hace que me desmaye. De esa manera en que puedes comprender que todo esta bien.

-¿Deberíamos dormir? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Si, será lo mejor. Mañana tenemos un día cansado.

Asiente, cierra los ojos, sujeta mi mano de nuevo y la besa.

-Hasta mañana entonces –se despide de mí mientras me da la espalda. Abre la puerta corrediza que nos separa del interior y lo llamo, por que no tendré otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Finnick…

-¿Si? –pregunta, girándose para mirarme.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Asiento y el esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos, entonces.

Extiende su mano y la tomo.

Sin decir nada caminamos hasta mi habitación. Ya teníamos el pijama puesta así que solo nos tiramos en la cama, acomodando las cobijas.

-Ven acá –dice, abriendo sus brazos y haciéndome recostar sobre su cuerpo.

Besa mi frente y cierro los ojos, por que no hay nada mas que decir.

El silencio es nuestro mejor compañero en estos momentos.

Y lo agradezco.

/

-¡Peeta! –Me saluda Renatta en cuanto cruzo la recepción-. ¿Puedes creer que te entrañé?

-Seguro extrañaste mi mal genio.

-La verdad si… ¿Qué te hiciste? Luces diferente.

-Supongo que me cayeron bien las vacaciones.

-¡Te lo aseguro!

-¿Sabes si esta Jackson desocupado?

-Si, está libre.

-¿Puedes llamarle para decirle que necesito hablar con el?

-Claro, adelántate, yo le llamo para que te espere.

-Bien, gracias Renatta.

Antes de entrar a las oficinas Finnick llega a mí.

-¿Puedo pasar? –me pregunta poniéndose a mi lado.

Miro a Renatta y me sonríe.

-Vamos –le digo.

Entramos al primer pasillo, el que nos llevara al elevador.

-Le dije a Taylor que estacionara la camioneta en frente ¿No hay problema?

-No lo creo.

Tayler llegó esta mañana, había rentado una camioneta especial para transportarnos, además que venia junto con otro de los guardaespaldas de Finnick.

Entramos al elevador y marco el numero del piso.

-Sabes Peeta, creo que no estoy siendo justo contigo.

-¿A que te refieres? –inquiero, alejándome un poco para poder mirarlo con claridad a los ojos.

-A que siempre te eh dicho que hagas lo que de verdad quieres, pero creo que estas haciendo lo que yo quiero. No estoy seguro si esto es correcto. Ahora me siento con el deber moral de detenerte y no permitirte que renuncies.

-Demasiado tarde, me convenciste.

-No quiero convencerte de nada. No estuvo bien, me deje llevar por mis impulsos y lo que yo deseaba, que jamás me detuve a pensar en que es lo que tu de verdad quieres.

-Es buen momento para arrepentirte. Cuando tengo mi equipaje hecho y estoy a cinco minutos de renunciar a mi trabajo…

-¿Crees que me arrepiento? Me arrepiento de no haberte encontrado antes, de eso me arrepiento. Es solo que no se me hace justo que renuncies a tus sueños solo por que te hice creer que no era lo que tú querías.

-¿Sabes que es lo que quiero? Quiero una vida, quiero un trabajo en donde no me sienta tan presionado, quiero seguir respirando, quiero una nueva rutina. Es lo que quiero por ahora.

-¿Y esta bien que yo este siendo parte de eso?

-Digamos que me estas ayudando a tomar las decisiones, como buen amigo.

-Solo quiero que hagas esto por que tú quieres, ¿Okay?

-No me hagas pensarlo demasiado, esto es lo que quiero ahora mismo. Y hacer las cosas que quiero me funciono bien hace poco, quiero seguir haciéndolo.

-Bien, te prometo que estas tomando la mejor decisión.

-Eso espero, por que… -en ese momento se abre la puerta-. Estoy a punto de hacer lo más difícil.

Sujeta mis hombros con fuerza, empujándome hacia afuera.

El pasillo hacia la oficina es largo, parece eterno.

-Este lugar es tan sombrío. Me siento horrible aquí.

Ahora que Finnick lo menciona creo que es cierto, no se que ah cambiado desde la ultima vez que camine por este lugar, pero antes me parecía tan relajado, tan libre y hermoso; recuerdo que era mi lugar favorito en el edificio, y ahora solo puedo describirlo como Finnick lo ah hecho. Solo espero que mi nuevo punto de vista se deba a que veo las cosas con más libertad, y no a que es por que Finnick piensa de esa manera. Por que si es la segunda, entonces tengo un severo problema en la cabeza.

Llego a la puerta mas rápido de lo que deseaba, Finnick me mira, sonríe y me deja entrar solo.

-Peeta Mellark –me recibe el señor Jackson detrás de su escritorio-. ¿Ya te aburriste de tus vacaciones? ¿Listo para trabajar?

Sigo caminando, con una sonrisa torcida en mis labios.

-Oh oh, creo que conozco la respuesta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustaron las vacaciones?

-Algo así, Licenciado –digo, tratando de sentirme mas tranquilo.

-Bueno, debido a que aun falta uno que otro día para que regresaras, supongo que no has venido a trabajar ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno señor, no se por donde comenzar –y de verdad que no lo se. Debí haber planeado cada palabra, expresión y movimiento, pero no lo hice.

-Creo que ya se por donde vamos… ¿Quieres un aumento?

-No, no, señor. No es eso –me apresuro a responder.

-Si esto no es por un aumento, entonces es por que… ¿Ya no quieres trabajar aquí?

Lo soltó, lo soltó y me siento mas tranquilo ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa.

-No es que no quiera trabajar aquí, señor. Estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad que me dio y la experiencia que me ah dejado, pero en este tiempo libre pude pensar en que soy demasiado joven para esta responsabilidad, licenciado. Espero no decepcionarlo, pero quiero vivir unos años más sin tanta presión.

-No me decepcionas, Joven Mellark. De hecho, estaba comenzando a sentirme decepcionado de ti cuando vi que no estabas dedicando tiempo a tu vida personal. Recuerda siempre algo: Equilibrio. Todo se puede.

-Yo lo se señor, y es lo que quiero hacer.

-Sabes Peeta, nunca te obligue a hacer turno doble todos los días de la semana, puedes quedarte aquí, trabajar un solo turno como todos, y llevar una vida personal. Es el plan de todos los trabajadores aquí y no me molesta. Yo lo hago. Tengo una familia que me espera todas las tardes, unas hijas hermosas y una esposa exigente. Se lo que quieres, muchacho.

-Muchas gracias, Licenciado. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo trabajar aquí y no dar el cien por ciento, no podría, no está en mis principios morales.

-Entonces puedes tomar un área con menos responsabilidad, si no te sientes capaz de manejar la actual. Pero créeme, eres muy capaz.

-Gracias señor, muchas gracias. Pero digamos que me han surgido nuevas oportunidades y no quiero desaprovecharlas.

-Valla, por ahí hubieras comenzado, supongo que estoy celoso de que entregues tu potencial a otro trabajo, pero te deseo éxito completamente.

-No, no es eso –suelto una ligera risa-. No es oportunidad de trabajo, de hecho. Aun me falta encontrar un buen lugar para trabajar, pero por ahora no me estoy preocupando en eso.

-Entonces vas a necesitar una buena recomendación. Te aseguro que te voy a dar la mejor carta, vas a conseguir el trabajo que desees muchacho. Solo prométeme que llevaras equilibrio en tu vida.

-Eso es lo que quiero, señor.

El teléfono suena, el Licenciado Jackson presiona un botón para ignorar la llamada y continua la platica.

-Entonces voy a ordenar que se te deposite tu liquidación y preparare todos los papeles.

-No quiero interrumpirlo mas señor, además yo estoy renunciando, no soy apto para una liquidación.

-Tómalo como agradecimiento por estos dos años de intenso trabajo.

-Gracias de nuevo, señor.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar, toma la llamada y la pone en espera.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo, Peeta.

-El placer fue mío, Licenciado.

-Todo estará listo para antes de que termine la semana.

-Gracias.

-A ti muchacho.

Y todo finaliza.

El entra en su llamada y yo salgo de la habitación.

Al final del pasillo me espera Finnick, esta contemplando el único cuadro que adorna el lugar.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien –respondo.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza y susurra en mi oído:

-Si no estás seguro, puedes arreglarlo aun.

-Estoy seguro, muy seguro.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí antes de que te arrepientas.

Subimos al ascensor de nuevo.

-¿Y que hacías aquí que te mantenía ocupado todos los días?

-Bueno, llevaba básicamente la contabilidad de algunas pequeñas empresas. Egresos e ingresos diarios y declaraciones de impuestos. No eran muchos, pero el problema es que son acumulables por que cada día llegan facturas que hay que declarar y nominas que hay que pagar. Quiero decir, si el martes, por ejemplo, no terminaba de capturar y declarar, tendría que hacerlo el miércoles, pero el miércoles tendría que declarar lo del martes y lo del miércoles, obviamente no podría; y solo se iría acumulando.

-¿Y eso te gustaba?

-Me mantenía entretenido y el tiempo pasaba rápido.

-¿Y te gustaba?

Niego con la cabeza.

El elevador se abre y detrás de la puerta está Renatta.

-No puedo creer que te vallas –dice.

-Yo no puedo creer que ya lo sepas.

-Las paredes hablan –me envuelve en sus pequeños brazos-. Por favor, no te desaparezcas.

-No lo hare, te lo aseguro.

-Mucha suerte, Peeta.

-Gracias.

Se separa de mí y me deja marcharme.

Renatta era la única que persona con quien podría hablar a veces. Incluso algunos días se quedaba conmigo hasta tarde para terminar el trabajo. Creo que es la única que extrañaré.

Saliendo del edificio nos espera la camioneta negra de Finnick.

-¿Estas bien? –vuelve preguntarme una vez dentro.

-Si, de verdad.

-Okay.

Justo al arrancar la camioneta Tayler le habla a Finnick:

-¿A dónde señor?

-¿Peeta? –me pregunta.

Lo primero que hacemos es ir a liquidar mis "deudas". Pagar el agua, la luz, el cable y la ultima mensualidad de renta.

En casa tengo todo lo necesario para mudarme, no necesité comprar nada mas.

Finnick dice que quiere ir a comprar ropa a un centro comercial del centro de Nueva York, dice que ahí puede andar libremente sin llamar mucho la atención.

Estamos a medio camino cuando recibe una llamada.

-Señor, la señora Gabriela está en la línea –dice el acompañante de Tayler.

-Gracias –contesta Finnick. Después de eso el vidrio negro separa los asientos y Finnick presiona unos botones en la manija de su puerta.

-¿Finnick? –habla una voz femenina, distorsionada por las bocinas.

No se de donde sale la voz exactamente, pero Finnick no se mueve para responder, lo hace desde su lugar, sin batallar.

-¿Si? –dice el.

-Necesito que cuides de Ari, voy a salir con Erik y no puedo llevarla.

-No estoy en la ciudad por ahora, ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana por la mañana.

La expresión de Finnick cambia, cierra los ojos y guarda silencio un rato.

-¿No puedes posponerlo?

-No importa, puedo dejarla con mi madre.

-Gabriela…

-¿Qué? ¡No tengo otra opción! Te hablo primero para saber si puedes, tenia planeado dejarla con mi madre, solo son dos días.

-Sabes muy bien que tu madre es apenas capaz de cuidarse a si misma.

-¿entonces? No puedo llevarla conmigo, Finnick.

-Bien, dame hasta mañana en la mañana. No te vallas a ir sin esperar mi llamada. Voy para allá.

Y la llamada se corta. Ella la corta.

Finnick continúa con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey –lo llamo suavemente.

Abre los ojos solo para verme de reojo.

-Te saca de quicio, ¿Verdad?

-Un poco si.

-No importa –le digo-. Ve, yo te alcanzo en unos días.

-¿Por qué? Ya tienes todo listo…. –al ver mi reacción se retracta-. Okay, no tengo por que presionarte.

Dejo que se recupere del enojo que obviamente le ocasionaron.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa –le digo-. Supongo que tenemos que tomar el próximo vuelo y hay que terminar de arreglar mis cosas.

Finnick esboza una sonrisa, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Toca la ventanilla un par de veces y esta se baja.

-Necesito los vuelos para California, los más próximos.

-Si, señor.

La ventanilla vuelve a subir y Finnick me dedica una mirada de disculpa.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, de todas formas –digo.

Suelta una risa ligera y palmea sus muslos.

-Lo siento de verdad, Gabriela me desespera mucho.

-No importa, de hecho estoy ansioso por ver a la bebe de nuevo.

-Pues espero que estés demasiado ansioso, por que la tendremos por dos días.

-Puedo con eso.

Cuando llegamos al departamento recogemos todo lo que podemos y nos marchamos rumbo al aeropuerto, el próximo vuelo es a media noche por lo que tenemos por lo menos cinco horas libres. Antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento lo miro por un rato, quiero extrañarlo, quiero sentirme nostálgico, pero no siento nada de eso. No me siento triste, ni decepcionado de mi mismo. No me siento mal. Tampoco me siento bien, es como… no se, quizá aun no capto que me estoy mudando.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para llegar a un Carls Junior por una hamburguesa rápida. Pensamos en si pedir la orden para llevar o bajar a comer, terminamos sentado en una mesa, con los guardias de Finnick evitando que las personas se acerquen. No puedo decir que es una gran multitud, por que no lo es. Solo son unos cuantos jóvenes que se acercan y son regresados por los guardias.

-¿Siempre es así? –le pregunto, tratando de no sentirme incomodado.

-No siempre andan ellos conmigo. a veces se acercan a sacarse fotos conmigo y pedir algún autógrafo, pero por ahora no estoy de animas para eso. Se que está mal, pero a veces quiero tener tranquilidad, ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro que si, completamente.

-Bien, entonces solo ignóralos. Y acostúmbrate a las fotos.

Hago un mohín.

-¿Si?

-Si, cuando salgo con mis amigos a pasar el rato o simplemente cuando voy de compras siempre hay un paparazzi sacando fotos, no se que es lo divertido en eso, pero ya lo tomo como algo secundario.

-¿Siempre siempre anda alguien tomándote fotos?

-No siempre, solo cuando me encuentran. Como ahora, te aseguro que si alguno de esos chicos publica una foto mía aquí en Nueva York la prensa estará esperándome en el aeropuerto de L.A. o si no es que ya están en el de aquí. No se como le hacen para enterarse de todo.

-Debe ser algo difícil.

-Algo, si. Pero sabes, evito los canales, páginas, revistas y todo lo que tenga chismes, así no me molesto muy seguido por las tonterías que se inventan de mi.

-El precio de la fama.

-Así es, hermano.

Terminamos de comer y cuando tratamos de salir hay una pequeña multitud esperando por Finnick.

Con una agradable sonrisa Finnick posa para las fotografías con todos los que se acercan. Se despide de ellos y subimos a la camioneta.

-Lo mas hermoso es verlos felices, me hacen sentir feliz a mi también.

-Creo que te admiran, no lo se, la manera en que se acercan a ti…. Me gusta como les hablas, es como si fueran tus amigos. Creo que si fuera tu fan me sentiría muy feliz al estar junto a ti.

-Ese es el caso, es como yo quiero que se sientan. Me tocó saber de varias… celebridades que trataban a sus fans como inferiores, no se dan cuenta que sin ellos nosotros no somos nada.

-No se mucho de eso, pero espero que nunca te canses y siempre recuerdes esta forma de pensar.

-Si se me olvida, tu te encargaras de recordármelo.

-Hecho.

En el aeropuerto no esperamos mucho, Tayler y el otro guardia se quedaran hasta mañana para entregar la camioneta y la llave de mi departamento.

El vuelo es lento, muy lento, por que odio volar. Aunque con Finnick a mi lado platicando la mayor parte del tiempo y sosteniéndome entre sus brazos cuando decido dormir todo pasa rápidamente. El vuelo dura alrededor de seis horas, pero con la diferencia horaria aun podemos dormir un poco antes de ir por Ariana.

-Peeta –me despierta Finnick con su mano-. Es hora de irnos.

Me levanto para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Llegamos y ambos nos quedamos dormidos en la sala de su departamento, siento que no descansé nada.

Finnick luce igual de cansado cuando subo al coche junto a el. Es la primera vez que lo veo conducir.

-Mañana te ayudaré a buscar un departamento, quería tener todo listo ya para ti pero esa llamada de Gabriela me tomó desprevenido.

-No importa, por mi. Puedo soportar dormir unas noches más contigo.

-¿Soportar, eh? Esta noche tendrás que "dormir" con Ariana, para que veas lo que es "Soportar"

-No te creo, esa niña es un ángel.

-Veremos.

No me acostumbro al tipo de carreteras de California, ni mucho menos al clima exterior. Solo veo jóvenes por todos lados, como si fueran los únicos que vivieran aquí. A diferencia de Nueva York, en donde todos iban trajeados, formales, de prisa y enojados a todos lados.

Gabriela vive en una zona departamental, su casa es hermosa, pequeña, pero hermosa.

Finnick baja de la camioneta y me dice que lo siga para que pueda ayudarle.

Toca el timbre y dos minutos después sale Gabriela con la pañalera en sus manos.

-Acaba de comer –le avisa a Finnick entregándole la bolsa rosa. Se da media vuelta y toma a Ari de la carriola a sus espaldas.

Es hermosa, por supuesto, no puedo creer que mi recuerdo de ella no le haya hecho justicia. Luce mas hermosa que como la recordaba.

-¿No podías limpiarla? –suelta Finnick furioso, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Solo es chocolate –dice ella, fastidiada.

-Gabriela, está toda manchada…

-Acabo de llegar del salón y de probarme el vestido, te dije que la iba a dejar con mi madre pero no quisiste. No te estés quejando, solo es chocolate.

Finnick agarra a la pequeña entre sus brazos y esta se abraza a el.

-Está toda mojada, Gabriela. ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo que te toma tanto tiempo?

-No me hables así. Fuiste tu quien dijo que vendría por ella. Llegas tarde, te dije que iba a estar ocupada.

-Olvídalo, llámame cuando regreses.

La chica gira los ojos y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Finnick se dirige a la puerta trasera.

Sienta a Ariana en el asiento para bebes y trata de poner las correas.

-Déjame a mi –le digo, apartándolo cuidadosamente al ver que no puede.

Claramente está furioso.

Escucho como abre y cierra la puerta al entrar a la camioneta, y como la enciende con brusquedad. Lo ignoro y me tomo mi tiempo para darle un beso a Ari en la frente.

Me sorprende que la niña no haga nada, no llora ni se queja. Se limita a mirarme curiosamente mientras termino de sujetar los harnees.

No subo al asiento delantero, si no que rodeo la camioneta y subo junto a Ari.

-Voy a limpiarla –le aviso a Finnick cuando me mira con curiosidad.

Resopla sin decir nada más.

Busco entre la pañalera las toallas húmedas para limpiarle los cachetitos que los tiene todos manchados de chocolate, se ve hermosa.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate, Ari? Te ves adorable así, eh. ¿Lo sabes? –sus pequeños labios se separan y se juntan en un mohín hermoso, esta niña es un ángel; no me canso de decirlo.

-Ni siquiera tiene edad para comer chocolate –se queja Finnick.

Lo ignoro y comienzo a limpiar cuidadosamente el rostro de Ari con las toallas húmedas.

Sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos curiosos no dejan de inspeccionarme.

-Estas toda mojada, bebe, vamos a cambiarte… -encuentro un vestido rojo, está un poco arrugado pero no se notará.

-Dime por favor que no es orina. Que en este momento me regreso y mato a Gabriela.

-Tranquilo, creo que es jugo –digo, cuando comienzo a quitarle la ropita y el líquido es pegajoso y con aroma a mango.

Tengo que desabrochar los harnees para poder cambiarla, además que limpio su pequeño cuerpecito con las toallas para quitar el resto del jugo.

-Te ves hermosa –murmuro cuando termino de cambiarla.

El vestido rojo resalta su piel blanca nívea y sus ojos azules profundos.

-Vamos a ir a casa para bañarla y después iremos a comprarle algo de ropa –me avisa Finnick, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Al igual que yo no los despego de Ariana

La pequeña es tan tranquila que el resto del viaje se la pasa jugando con un par de pinzas para el cabello y no se queja de absolutamente nada.

-¿Sigues molesto? –le pregunto, poniéndome entre los dos asientos delanteros y recargándome en su hombro.

-No contigo –dice-. A veces… simplemente no quiero ni imaginar como mi bebe está creciendo con Gabriela.

-Es su madre, Finnick. Ama a la niña, quizá es demasiado joven para entenderlo aun, pero ella la ama y no va a dejar que le pase nada malo.

-A veces no creo eso.

Dejo que Finnick se tranquilice, por que está muy a la defensiva y si hablo con el quizá terminaremos enojados nosotros también.

Pensé que llegaríamos al departamento, pero no.

-¿Vives aquí? –pregunto sorprendido.

Por primera vez desde que salimos de casa de Gabriela esboza una sonrisa.

-Así es, bienvenido. Mi casa, tu casa. –dice.

Para entrar tenemos que pasar un arco de roca enorme y hermosa, adornado con enredaderas y flores de colores.

Después de un par de portones blancos puedo ver su casa al final. El camino que lleva hasta ella está bardeado por arboles grandes y verdes, y al final hay un pequeño estacionamiento techado para los coches.

La casa es preciosa, y no necesita ser enorme para dejarte sorprendido.

Es pequeña, acogedora y en medio de un montón de arboles y flores.

-No se si lo mencioné antes, pero siempre quise vivir en el campo y esto fue lo mas cercano que encontré en California.

Bajamos del auto, yo tomo a Ari en mis brazos y ella se acomoda fácilmente.

-Tu hija es un verdadero tesoro, Finnick. Es la primera bebe que veo que no está siempre quejándose.

-Lo heredó de su padre.

-Por favor. No digas mentiras frente a ella, hay que educarla bien.

Suelta una risa. Parece que por fin se está relajando.

Ari extiende sus brazos gorditos hacia el y la carga con cuidado.

Subimos la corta escalinata que nos lleva al porche techado de la entrada y Finnick abre la puerta.

Dentro la casa se siente fría, no desagradable, si no muy cómoda. De esas casas que te proporcionan tranquilidad y ganas de tomar una siesta.

-¿Vives solo? –pregunto cuando entra el después de mi.

-No. Vivo con mis dos esposas y mis otros siete hijos.

-Entonces habrá espacio para mi también –resoplo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Que? Claro vivo solo, Peeta. Que pregunta.

-Me refiero a que si no tienes cocineros, ama de llaves, mayordomo y esas cosas.

-No, gracias. Puedo manejar yo solo mi propia casa.

-Bueno, como tienes chofer y guardaespaldas pensé que quizá…

-No necesito guardaespaldas en mi propia casa, son solo para cuando tengo que salir, y aquí en California la mayor parte del tiempo no los necesito. Son mas como para eventos y esas cosas.

-Perdón. No se como es la vida de un famoso.

-Casi como la de todos. Excepto por los paparazis.

Me encojo de hombros.

Finnick me guía hasta la hermosa sala de estar y me entrega a Ari.

-Voy a preparar la tina para Ariana –me dice.

Lo dejo preparar sus cosas mientras entretengo a la pequeña dándole un paseo por las dos habitaciones continuas, y aprovechando para ver la casa. Es de verdad hermosa y acogedora. Juvenil ante todo y lujosa.

Finnick me encuentra minutos después y le entrego a la bebe para que pueda bañarla.

Después los tres nos subimos al coche de nuevo, quiero irme con Ari en la parte trasera para que no se sienta sola, pero Finnick me asegura que está acostumbrada a viajar en el asiento para niños y que no se fastidia.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en el centro comercial, comprando ropa para Ari. Aprovecho para comprarme dos pares de zapatos por que los que traigo de Nueva York son demasiado formales como para este estilo de vida.

Cuando Ariana comienza a quejarse es hora de regresar a casa. Creo que se ah fastidiado de tanta tienda y tanta gente. Además es de esas bebes que llaman mucho la atención y la gente no puede resistirse en tocarla o hablarle. Al final termina fastidiada y con hambre.

En el camino de regreso a casa se toma un biberón y queda profundamente dormida.

-Es hermoso cuando duerme –dice Finnick-. Ojala lo hiciera toda la noche.

-Algún día lo hará –lo animo-. Como a los dos años.

-Si, eso ya me lo habían dicho –admite, quejándose y sonriendo-. Supongo que me queda poco más de un año de desvelo.

En casa acompaño a Finnick a acostar a Ariana en su cuna. Tiene su habitación propia, llena de peluches y juguetes.

-tu casa es hermosa –le digo una vez en la sala.

-Gracias –murmura, desplomándose en el sofá-. Como puedes notarlo, Peeta. En esta casa hay suficiente espacio para que vivas aquí –antes de que yo pudiera reprochar el continua, silenciándome con su mano en el aire-. Y si no te gusta la idea, aun está mi otro departamento. Mira, ambas casas siempre tienen comida. De todas formas pago luz, agua y cable. Si tú pudieras vivir ahí, me ayudarías a aprovechar lo que estoy pagando.

-Finnick ya sabes cuales son mis planes.

-Bien. Bien. Solo piénsalo. Puedes pagarme renta si quieres. O ayudarme a pagar los viles.

Como no contesto el continua:

-Bueno, por lo menos dame hoy y mañana, ¿Si? Ya que regrese Gabriela te prometo ponernos al corriente con las entrevistas de trabajo que conseguimos y buscaremos un buen departamento.

-Si, tú no te preocupes. De todas formas deseo ayudarte a cuidar a esa bebe tan hermosa que tienes como hija.

-Me fascina verte con ella, no se.

-Es que ella es hermosa.

-Es que tú te ves hermoso cuando la tienes cargada. Es mas, si hubieras estado aquí cuando Gabi se embarazó estaría cine por ciento seguro que esa bebe es tuya.

-No digas idioteces.

-Es de verdad, parece tu hija.

-Solo por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

-Y por la cara de ángel que tienen.

Me sonrojo, y niego con la cabeza, divertido.

En ese momento suena el celular de Finnick.

-Es Alexander, mi manager –explica-. Le dije que quería por lo menos toda la semana libre… -se levanta y dice eso para si mismo antes de contestar.

Me levanto de la sala y voy a con Ari. No me canso de verla, y así dormida es más hermosa. Sus manitas están cerradas y sus mejillas rojas. Tiene un gorrito puesto ya que dentro de la casa hace frio para ella. Puedo pasar todo el rato mirándola.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta Finnick desde la puerta.

-¿Y tu? –inquiero-. ¿Todo bien con Alexander?

-Si, solo unas entrevistas programadas para la próxima semana, nada importante.

-Bien. ¿Crees que despierte pronto?

-No lo creo. Estará dormida por lo menos hasta media noche.

-Entonces deberíamos dormir nosotros también.

-¿Estas bromeando? Prefiero quedarme despierto hasta que Ari despierte poder darle de comer para que vuelva a dormir. Así podremos dormir todos a gusto.

-Bien, entonces encontremos una manera de perder el tiempo.

-Tengo una- dice-. Sígueme.

Llegamos hasta la sala, de nuevo, y Finnick enciende el televisor.

-¿Juegas? –pregunta, entregándome un control de videojuego.

-Una vez jugué Play Station.

-Es Xbox. No me digas que nunca has jugado Xbox.

No respondo.

-Estas perdido, mi hermano.

El juego se llama Guitar Hero, Finnick ah cambiado los controles por un par de guitarras de plástico. No soy nada bueno a comparación con el así que decido jugar contra mi mismo y no en competencia. No puedo creer que el juego sea adictivo.

Poco antes de media noche nos ponemos a cenar pollo frito.

-Nunca había cenado tan tarde.

-¿No? Aquí mi vida termina entr am. Dormir temprano es un lujo, lo peor es que ya me acostumbre.

-Lo mas tarde que salía del trabajo era a las 1 llegaba a mi casa solo a dormir para poder regresar a trabajar al día siguiente.

-Dicen que Nueva York lleva la vida de noche.

-Pues el trabajo era de día.

-¿Y las fiestas? Estoy seguro que me estas mintiendo con eso de que no salías. Solo quieres parecer serio.

-No, no. Nada de mentiras –acepto.

En ese momento se escucha el llanto de un bebe, me lleva unos segundos captar que es Ari.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a darle de comer.

-Tomaré una ducha –aviso.

-Si, esta bien, tus cosas están en la habitación.

Antes de que cenáramos Finnick me ayudo a "instalarme" para estos dos días en su casa. Me mostró todas las habitaciones y me hizo elegir la que mas me gustara.

Obviamente elegí la que tenia un ventanal con vista al "bosque" exterior.

Cada habitación tiene su propio baño así que me tomo mi tiempo para elegir un buen conjunto cómodo para dormir, aunque no tengo mucho de donde elegir.

Después de ducharme termino poniéndome un short corto y ligero y una playera de Finnick.

Salgo a la cocina y Finnick sigue tratando de dormir a Ari, tiro el resto de comida y lavo los trastes.

Lo hago con demasiada lentitud, esperando a que Finnick regrese pero no lo hace.

Camino hasta la habitación de Ari, ahí lo veo con ella en brazos y arrullándola, sentado en la mecedora.

-Voy a dormir –articulo sin emitir un sonido.

Finnick me sonríe y asiente.

No batallo absolutamente nada para dormir. Eh tenido un par de días muy agitados y mi cuerpo resiente el cansancio. Claro, después de estar sentado por mas de doce horas seguidas y no salir de la rutina diaria cualquier cambio por más ligero que parezca destantea a mi mente y me confunde todo en mi cerebro.

El siguiente día lo pasamos en el departamento de Finnick, dijo que le quedaba mas cerca a Gabriela. Ahí pasamos todo el día por que no sabemos a que hora irán por Ariana, lo agradezco de verdad, por que estoy demasiado agotado aun como para comenzar mis trámites y procedimientos de mudanza.

Gabriela llega poco después de las siete de la tarde y Ariana está dormida.

La chica viene hermosa, como la eh visto las dos veces. En vestido, su cabello peinado o mas bien estéticamente despeinado y una sombra obscura adornando sus ojos.

Entra en el departamento justo cuando Finnick abre la puerta, como lo hizo la vez anterior, no me molesta que no me preste atención, no lo hizo las dos últimas veces. Supongo que es de esas chicas que se creen superiores a todos. No me importa de todas formas.

-Lleva todo en la pañalera –le dice Finnick-. Le compré unos conjuntos y unos pares de zapatos, también se los puse ahí para que los vieras.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunta, y sin esperar respuesta sale del departamento.

Finnick abre los ojos como platos y me dedica una mueca de frustración. Sonrío para darle ánimos y después cierra la puerta.

Voy a la pequeña cocina y para servirme un poco de agua, le agrego un limón, como acostumbro, y la bebo en pequeños tragos.

Pocos minutos después entra Finnick por la puerta.

Tal y como antes, su rostro no es nada feliz. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores ahora no parece enojado, más bien luce triste.

-¿Está todo bien? –le pregunto.

-Si, ya sabes como me pone esa mujer. No es nada –me responde, caminando hasta donde estoy.

-Es la madre de Ari, vas a tener que convivir con ella el resto de tu vida, es mejor que ambos arreglen las cosas.

-Yo siempre quiero arreglarlas. Pero es que simplemente no se puede.

-¿Cómo es que duraste tanto tiempo con ella? Dijiste que fueron varios años.

-Si, eso fue –sonríe-. Pero todo cambió cuando se embarazó. La verdad ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para eso. De todas formas tomó las mejores decisiones, siempre voy a agradecerle eso.

-Si, tienes que hacerlo. Por que gracias a eso tienes a la personita más hermosa en la faz de la tierra.

Me mira a los ojos y esboza esa sonrisa torcida que me fascina.

-Ven acá –murmura y me estrecha en un abrazo.

Me siento desconcertado por un momento, pero termino abrazándolo con fuerza justo como el lo hace.

Recarga su barbilla en mi hombro y suspira profundamente.

Me dejo llevar por este momento.

Con Finnick no se que es mas mágico: Cuando sus labios tocan los míos y me lleva a un mundo distinto; o en momentos como este, en donde con un fuerte abrazo llena cada partícula de mi cuerpo y me hace sentir como si todo estuviera solucionado para siempre.

* * *

**Finnick POV.**

No me molesta que se tome tantas libertades en mi casa, después de tantos años es como si fuera de ella también; lo que me molesta es que ignore a Peeta. Se que nunca ah sido la mujer mas cortes con mis amigos, pero Peeta no se merece la grosera forma de actuar de Gabriela.

-Lleva todo en la pañalera –le digo, entregándosela-. Le compre unos conjuntos y unos pares de zapatos, también se los puse ahí para que los vieras.

Toma la bolsa sin dirigirme la mirada y solo abre la boca para expresar su coraje en dos palabras:

-¿Podemos hablar?

Suspiro, de frustración claramente, por que eso solo quiere decir que vamos a tener una discusión.

La sigo hasta afuera y antes de salir me quejo facialmente con Peeta, el solo me sonríe y trato de guardar esa imagen en mi mente para guardar la calma.

-Mira, Finnick –comienza justo después de que cierro la puerta. Max acaba de llevarse a Ariana para colocarla en el coche de ella-. Se que las televisoras mienten mucho para ganar dinero, y los chismes están en la punta de los programas, soy muy experta en eso desde que Salí contigo y aprendí a no hacer caso. Pero quiero dejar algo bien en claro.

No entiendo a donde quiere llegar con eso, por que nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de conversaciones, desde la primera vez que salió en televisión ella supo muy bien como tratar a los medios y como actuar ante situaciones irreales publicadas por los reporteros.

-No me importa que tus amigos sean homosexuales, de verdad –continua-. Solo que no quiero que MI hija conviva con ellos. Se quien eres, Finnick, y no dudo de ti. Y solo por si esto fuera real, o para dejarlo bien en claro: No voy a permitir que Ariana crezca rodeada de maricas.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos, primero quiero decirles que se me pase escribiendo y escribiendo y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba muchísimo y ni siquiera había terminado el capitulo a como yo quería que fuera, así que decidí cortarlo, les dejo esta parte por hoy y estaré subiendo la continuación quizá mañana mismo o el sábado, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Advierto: Ya saben que este Fic es rated M, eso quiere decir que esta muy explicito. No digo mas para no darles Spoilers, solo espero lo disfruten!

BESOS!

Infinitas gracias a Whaatevaa, Paulyrusher, Alice V Greene, y a los "Guest" anónimos que dejan sus comentarios, CHICOS POR FAVOR NO DEJEN DE HACERLO *_* No saben lo increíble que es leerlos, este capitulo es para ustedes.

Enjoy It.

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

-Solucionemos primero lo del trabajo, después podemos buscar tu departamento con mas calma –dice cuando salimos del restaurant.

-¿Crees que voy presentable para las entrevistas ahora mismo? Ni siquiera me eh peinado.

-Si vas muy formal parecerá que te esfuerzas demasiado y eso es patético.

-La primera impresión es la que cuenta.

-Exacto, y tienes 23, no 40 años.

-En fin, ¿Puedo saber ahora a donde se supone que voy a ir?

-Si. Creo que de todas formas lo vas a saber pronto. Hay dos vacantes inmediatas, según Alexander –hace una pausa en lo que incorpora la camioneta al trafico del ExpresWay-. Solo me interesa que consigas uno de ellos. Hace poco estuve a punto de salir en una película, las cosas se complicaron a la firma del contrato por que fue cuando mi niña nació y no podía estar al cien por ciento dentro de las filmaciones, el caso es que conocí gente ahí y me acabo de enterar que necesitan personal en producción, diseño, artes plásticas, efectos especiales, maquillaje…

-¿Ocupan una persona para cada área? ¿Hablas de que yo podría ser apto para una de ellas?

-No, una sola persona lleva esas áreas; o sea no una sola persona, es un grupo, pero todo el grupo se encargan de eso, no se si me entiendas.

-Algo así, ¿Y tu piensas que yo puedo entrar ahí por que….?

-Supe que te gustaban las artes.

-¿Y en donde entran las artes ahí?

-Bueno, estudiaste en ColArts, debes saber esas cosas sobre colores, imágenes, maquillaje, pintura, yo que se. Les di tu expediente y apartaron el lugar para ti.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, claro que no. Puedes hacerlo.

Lo pienso un momento, tratando de ponerme mentalmente en un trabajo como ese.

-¿Y la otra vacante?

-Una empresa de comercio internacional, sobre todo con Mexico.

-Quizá pueda encajar mas ahí, ¿No crees?

-No lo se, pero mira, trabajar en Diseño es genial, es divertido y harás lo que te gusta además que pagan muy bien y estarás dentro del mundo cinematográfico. Además en tu tiempo libre podremos poner tu propio estudio de arte.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? Finnick, hace tanto tiempo que no tomo un pincel…

-Es una habilidad nata tuya, Peeta. Eso dice tu expediente.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tengo contactos –guiña el ojo-. Solo piénsalo bien.

Tomo mi tiempo para pensarlo, no me veo a mí ejerciendo una "profesión" como esa. Ni siquiera se si eso es una profesión. Aunque… pensándolo bien me gustaría intentarlo, si no funciona siempre puedo tomar otro trabajo, pero puedo hacerlo por que recuerdo como me sentía mientras pintaba. Mientras dejaba que la creatividad me llenara, extraño eso.

El edificio a donde llegamos es grande y moderno, para entrar hay que pasar a un grupo de guardias de seguridad, y ya estando dentro, el estacionamiento es lo primero a donde llegamos.

-Espera –me llama Finnick cuando bajamos del coche-. Antes de que entremos quiero darte algo.

Se pone frente a mí y extiende sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Prestando atención puedo ver que en su mano izquierda reposa una cadena plateada y un dije con forma de ancla.

-Tengo uno igual -dice, desabrochando un botón de su camisa y dejándome ver el suyo-. Quiero que tú tengas uno también.

Le sonrío porque no encuentro otra manera de agradecerle el gesto.

Toma ambos extremos de la cadena y se junta mas a mí para poder abrocharla, sus manos hacen cosquillas en mi cuello y tener su rostro tan cerca me pone nervioso. Toca mi barbilla con sus dedos y me dedica una sonrisa hermosa.

-Es hermoso, gracias –le digo. La cadena es larga, exquisita pero resistente, el dije descansa en mi pecho, lo tomo entre mis dedos, no es muy grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, aunque tiene todos los detalles de un ancla real, además que hay una especie de cristal incrustado en donde se forma la "T".

-Dime que no es un diamante real.

La sonrisa de Finnick se incrementa.

-¿Puedo saber el precio? –pregunto.

-Déjalo así, lo importante es que ambos tenemos uno.

No discuto, y lo acompaño a caminar.

El edificio a donde vamos no está dentro del estacionamiento como yo había pensado, tenemos que salir de ahí y cruzar la calle para poder entrar al edificio correcto.

-Finnick, pensé que ya no vendrías –dice la chica que abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas? –la saluda el, intercambiando un beso en la mejilla-. Mira Karmina, el es Peeta, esperemos que pronto se nos una.

-Bienvenido, Peeta. Los están esperando, ¿Desean pasar ya?

-Llévalo, yo iré a saludar a Kevin.

-Esta bien, acompáñame Peeta –la chica comienza a caminar, lleva un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo curveado y unos tacones altos.

Antes de irme Finnick aprieta mis hombros y me sonríe.

Me lleva por dos pasillos diferentes hasta que llegamos a una oficina.

-Eleonor, Peeta está aquí. –avisa la chica cuando abre la puerta. Alguien habla del otro lado pero no logro entender lo que dice.

La chica me hace una seña para que pase y me conduce hasta el asiento, frente a la otra mujer.

-Mucho gusto, Peeta –la señora joven extiende su mano para que pueda saludarla-. Me alegro mucho de que Finnick te haya recomendado en este trabajo.

-Si, bueno, supongo que sabe como es el, no me lo esperaba.

-Si, ese Finnick siempre anda sorprendiéndonos. Mira chico, iré directo al grano para que sepas lo que queremos y lo comiences a pensar por que hay que empezar pronto. Firmamos con una producción para llevar los diseños y efectos de una película que comienza a rodar el próximo mes, quizá aun falte unas tres semanas pero necesitamos comenzar ya. Básicamente lo que haremos será centrado en el maquillaje, es un filme de ciencia Ficción, te pasare el proyecto para que lo leas. Se que tu sabes como manejar los colores y las artes plásticas, es lo que necesitamos al principio. Con el tiempo quizá puedas integrarte al equipo de efectos visuales y publicidad, pero por ahora necesitamos al grupo de maquillaje, es urgente. Así que necesito que lo pienses. Se te va a entregar el expediente del proyecto para que te familiarices y esperaremos tu pronta respuesta.

No se como responder, por que no me ah dado opciones para hacerlo, así que trato de manejarlo de la mejor manera y agradecerle.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, como dice, me gustaría familiarizarme primero con lo que se tiene que hacer por que seria mi primer trabajo implementando artes plásticas, y aunque puedo manejarlas no las eh puesto a prueba en ámbito laboral. En cuanto pueda tener el conocimiento del trabajo a desempeñar, tendrán mis noticias.

-Muy bien, tomate tu tiempo pero no lo hagas –me guiña el ojo, sonriendo-. Necesitamos una respuesta rápida.

-La tendrá –le dedico una sonrisa también.

-Muy bien, entonces pasa con Karmina para que te entregue el proyecto.

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti, Peeta. Esperamos tener noticias pronto.

Y todo concluye.

Cuando cierro la puerta lo hago sorprendido, es la entrevista de trabajo más rápida y relajada que eh tenido.

Camino con confusión por los pasillos, esperando tomar los correctos, hasta que llego a Karmina, en la entrada.

-Hola –le digo.

Ella se gira y sonríe.

-Me van a traer lo que Eleonor ordenó, ¿Gustas esperar? ¿Quieres que te lleve con Finnick?

-No, no. Puedo esperar aquí –aseguro.

En la pequeña habitación hay una sala de espera, Karmina está sentada en su escritorio con una computadora frente a ella.

Poco tiempo después la chica me entrega una carpeta verde elegante, dentro vienen un montón de hojas, además que me ah dado una memoria USB para que pueda revisar los documentos en multimedia.

Me pongo a leer sobre que trata todo esto, no estoy seguro si pueda llevarlo yo.

Es una película con todos los trucos de Hollywood, por lo que se necesita mucha caracterización y muchos efectos. Es algo al estilo ciencia Ficción para adultos, por que según lo que eh leído podría entrar en el genero de terror y suspenso. Lo que se necesita básicamente es el maquillaje para los actores, ya que la historia es futurista y el tipo de estilo que quieren lograr es extravagancia.

Además también han añadido una copia del contrato. Lo único que capta mi atención es que el contrato es por casi un año. Es la duración que tendrá las grabaciones aproximadamente. Capta mi atención por que nunca me imagine que una película tardara tanto en rodar.

Finnick regresa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Lamento la tardanza, tenia mucho que no venia aquí.

-No importa –sonrío.

-¿Y que te parece?

-Genial, nunca me imagine que yo pudiera tener la oportunidad de trabajar en esto. Pero aun tengo que pensarlo.

-Piénsalo, de eso se trata la vida.

-Lo se. Me han dado esta USB, espero poder usarla en casa para saber un poco mas del tema.

-Claro que si, ¿Estas listo para irnos?

-Listo –digo, poniéndome de pie.

Salimos juntos del edificio, después de despedirnos de Karmina.

Entonces afuera lo primero con lo que nos encontramos es con un montón de periodistas y flashes por todos lados.

Finnick se sorprende y eso hace que yo también me sorprenda por que si el se sorprende es que esto no es normal.

-¡¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las fotos?! –escucho que alguien grita por encima del griterío de todos.

-¡¿Serán pareja abiertamente?!

-¿Qué piensa Gabriela sobre esto?

-¿Puedes desmentirlo?

Una tras otra, pregunta tras pregunta y cada una toma claramente por sorpresa a Finnick

-Mañana –suelta Finnick y todos guardan silencio-. Daré una rueda de prensa.

Después de eso pasa su brazo por mi espalda y me obliga a pasar incómodamente entre ellos.

ME empuja con demasiada fuerza hasta que cruzamos la calle, los guardias de seguridad del estacionamiento han corrido para abrirnos el paso entre los camarógrafos. No logro entender todo lo que gritan, o mas bien, si logro entenderlo pero no entiendo a que se refieren exactamente. O creo que si entiendo a que se refieren. Solo no quiero creerlo.

Estando dentro del estacionamiento me siento mas seguro, pero Finnick no deja de caminar de prisa hasta subir a la camioneta.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta al arrancar.

-Si –respondo, mirándolo-. ¿Tu lo estas?

No responde, se concentra en salir del estacionamiento con toda esa multitud lanzando flashazos por todos lados y gritando sus preguntas aun cuando Finnick está conduciendo y es claro que no va a responder.

Acaba de dejar atrás a la multitud cuando suena el teléfono.

-Diga –grita Finnick, contestando desde la pantalla de la camioneta.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme que diablos es eso?! –grita un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

En la pantalla táctil del tablero se puede leer "Alexander, en llamada"

-No –responde Finnick, calmado-. No se de que están hablando.

-¿No sabes? ¿Quieres revisar internet y después llamarme?

-Déjate de tonterías, Alexander. ¿Qué ah pasado?

-Nada. Que se han publicado fotografías de tu y tu amigo en donde se les mira muy juntos, Finnick. ¡¿Sabes cuanto tuve que pagar para que no se publicara la fotografía en donde se están besando?!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no ah sucedido!

-Recibí la fotografía, Finnick. Estas en el estacionamiento de Corts.

-¡Te juro que no me besé con el!

-Pues no importa, la fotografía no se publicó. Pero hay un montón en donde lo tomas de la mano y lo acaricias. ¿Puedes explicarlo? Necesitas hacerlo.

Finnick lo piensa durante un rato, yo estoy helado, literalmente.

-¿Aun voy a ir con Ellen mañana? –pregunta.

-Ese es el plan.

-Pues está todo bien, entonces –dice con tranquilidad-. Hare publica mi relación con Peeta.

Sus palabras no solo han dejado mudo a Alexander, si no que también a mi.

-Finnick, piensa en lo que estas diciendo.

-No voy a pensar nada, mejor piensa tu cual será la mejor manera de llevarlo. Por mi no hay problema.

Y se corta la llamada.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta, colocando su mano en mi muslo.

-Si, si. ¿Pero por que has dicho eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hare publica nuestra relación?

-Si. No hay una relación aquí.

-Lo se, pero… dijiste que íbamos a intentarlo, ¿No?

-Si, es lo que estamos haciendo –respondo.

-Bueno, no quiero chismes. No quiero que te metan a ti en eso. Así que lo mejor para evitar los chismes es ser sincero.

-¿Estás loco? –resoplo.

-Lo lamento –dice-. Debí haber pedido tu opinión antes.

-¡Si! ¡Eso debiste haber hecho! ¡No puedo causarte más problemas, Finnick!

-¿Tu a mi? ¡Yo soy quien te los estoy causando a ti!

-¡Ay por favor! A mi no me importa lo que digan de mi por que ¡Yo no soy nadie! ¡Tu carrera es la que está en peligro!

-Mi carrera no está en peligro, no digas estupideces –hace una pausa-. ¿Quieres decir que no te importa que el mundo piense…. Que eres gay?

-Que piensen lo que quieran.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo, Peeta. Si vamos a intentar esto lo vamos a intentar bien. No solo dentro de mi casa cubiertos por cuatro paredes.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Te ocasionara problemas.

-No me los ocasionará, no después de que lo revele yo mismo.

Me desplomo en el asiento, tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

-Hey, Peeta –susurra-. Perdóname.

Abro los ojos y lo miro.

Su rostro parece decaído, triste y cansado.

-Confío en ti –murmuro-. Si tú crees que esto es lo mejor, entonces lo será.

Asiente y se estira para darme un beso en los labios. No me acostumbro aun a que lo haga.

Centra su atención en conducir, y yo trato de calmarme.

-Tengo que regresar a la casa –dice-. ¿No hay problema?

-Claro que no –le aseguro.

Recibimos un mensaje de Alexander mientras nos dirigimos a casa de Finnick, al parecer el también va para allá. Finnick, restándole importancia y siendo totalmente inoportuno le encarga algo para comer.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando manda el mensaje.

En casa ya esta Alexander esperándonos, con una bolsa que dice "Olive Garden".

-Chicos, ¿Están seguros de esto? –pregunta apenas y bajamos de la camioneta.

Finnick llega hasta mi lado y toma la mano, no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo ante la mirada de Alexander.

-Estoy seguro, Alex. ¿Cómo lo están llevando?

-Vamos adentro –dice el.

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Finnick prepara todo para comer.

-Fue un shock obviamente, pero ahora todo se centra en tu próxima aparición en el Show de Ellen.

-Espero que todo se tranquilice una vez que pase el show.

-¿Sigues pensando de igual forma?

-Si. Lo único que me importa es en como lo llevan los chicos.

Alexander hace una pausa, no se bien en a que se refieren o por donde van sus conversaciones, así que ayudo a Finnick a servir la comida.

-Las redes sociales están que explotan, como es de esperarse. Aun no puedo tenerte datos concretos, todo es una bomba en estos momentos.

-Creo que debo hablar con ellos –se encoje de hombros, sacando su celular.

-No –ordena Alexander-. No por ahora. Espera hasta mañana, cuando ya todo este sobre la mesa. Por ahora mantente alejado de ellos. Solo mantente alejado.

Entiendo rápidamente que con "chicos" se refiere a sus fans.

-Mira, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer –se pone de pie-. Ambos piensen bien en esto, y mañana nos vemos temprano –toma las llaves de su coche y da unos pasos-. Finnick, te llamo en la tarde.

El solo asiente, sentándose en la mesa.

Espero hasta que Alexander sale de la casa para hablar.

-Por favor, piensa bien en que harás mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que pensar? Respóndeme una cosa, ¿Vamos a intentarlo o no?

-Claro que si –respondo frustrado-. Si es lo que ambos queremos…

-Si. Entonces no vamos a discutir esto más. Yo te quiero a ti sobre todas las cosas.

-No sobre Ariana.

-Bueno, no sobre Ariana –sonríe.

No se como evitar sentirme a gusto y tranquilo, pero el hace que todo parezca sencillo.

-¿No vas a comer? –pregunta con una porción de papa en su boca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Finnick?

-No tengo nada de que preocuparme, desde que me dijiste que si, estaba esperando el momento para decirlo al publico. No quiero ocultarte.

-No es que me ocultes, es solo que no tienes una vida fácil y hay decisiones que pueden complicar mucho las cosas para ti.

-No se me complica nada, anda, come.

Tomo mi plato e intento comer, si el puede sobrellevarlo yo también. Lo único que no se me quita de la cabeza es que muchas personas me deben de estar viendo en estos momentos, hablando de mí. Probablemente odiándome. Y ni siquiera se quienes son.

Los planes de Finnick sobre llevarme a conocer Hollywood para saber que clase de trabajo puedo hacer fracasan, ya que Alexander lo convence de que no salga. Que se mantenga oculto para evitar a la prensa. Claro, Finnick es de esas personas que no pueden estar encerrados, y si les dices que se encierren únicamente sirve para inquietarlo mas y al parecer la única manera que encuentra para salir de su desesperación es fastidiándote.

Lo hace ahora, recordándome cosas muy embarazosas sobre como nos conocimos y lo que vivimos juntos en aquel tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir a la alberca? Podemos preparar algo para cenar y pasar la tarde.

-¿Cenar? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, pero preparemos todo para hacer la noche, ¿Te parece?

-¿Hay alberca aquí? –inquiero.

-Si, vamos, pensé que ya la habías visto.

Nos ponemos de pie y caminamos hasta salir de las primeras habitaciones y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la casa.

Hay un pequeño pasillo en donde se encuentra la puerta de la habitación de Finnick en la pared al lado derecho, y al fondo del pasillo topamos con otra puerta que cuando se abre deja ver un pequeño, pero hermoso campo verde y en medio una alberca de agua perfectamente transparente.

Todo es pasto suave desde el momento en que cruzas la puerta, al lado derecho hay un gran ventanal, "Quería ver hacia la alberca" Dice Finnick cuando la miro, es la ventana de su habitación. Y del lado izquierdo hay una palapa pequeña con mesas y un asador.

-¿Cerveza? –pregunta, dirigiéndose a la palapa.

-No se tomar mucho, debo decirte.

-Puedes tener tu primer borrachera conmigo, prometo no aprovecharme.

-No estoy preparado aun para mi primer borrachera.

-Nunca lo estarás, solo pasa.

Junto a una palmera hay un pequeño refrigerador, Finnick lo abre y lo inspecciona.

-Hay cerveza, jugo de verduras, jugo de naranja, agua natural… Gatorade… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué tomaras tu? –pregunto, para saber de que ánimos estamos.

Sonríe y saca dos cervezas.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de palma suave y, por lo menos yo, dejo que el delicioso viento envuelva mi cuerpo.

-Es hermoso, ¿No? No muchas veces podemos disfrutar de un viento fresco aquí en California.

-Creo que debo cambiar mi guardarropa –me quejo-. No creo sobrevivir mucho con puras camisas de manga larga.

-No mi vida, a veces se soportan, pero hay días en que desearas andar sin playera.

-Supongo que para ti eso no es problema.

-Me conoces –guiña su ojo.

Doy un gran trago al refrescante líquido de la cerveza, no tiene un agradable sabor, pero se siente tan bien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquiere, dejando la botella sobre la mesa y acomodándose en su silla.

-Lo que quieras –acepto.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando nos dejamos? Fue… ¿Difícil? ¿O simplemente lo olvidaste?

-No lo olvide simplemente, por supuesto. Fue muy difícil, eras la persona con quien mas me sentía a gusto, eras la única persona con quien era yo mismo. Pero, para ser sincero, tenía un montón de cosas en sima. En primer lugar, mi madre enterada de mis preferencias, con una actitud muy distante y prácticamente fui expulsado de mi familia. Entre a Columbia y a ColArts, tenia un montón de tarea siempre, había muchas cosas que hacer… No lo se… no tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarme. Y cuando lo tenia, sobre todo por las noches, era horrible. No podía hacer nada, de todas formas, así que lo olvide. Me obligue a olvidarlo. A olvidar a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mi vida como la conocía. No se, siempre eh pensado que me convertí en alguien mas.

-Para mi eres igual, exactamente igual. Mas maduro, pero tu corazón inocente se mantiene ahí.

Sigo relatándole sobre todo lo que hice mientras estudie, parece fascinado de escucharme.

Al final de la tarde eh bebido tres cervezas y comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado.

Finnick ah preparado el asador y yo comienzo a preparar la carne.

No preparamos mucha por que solo seremos nosotros dos ya que Alexander no quiso venir, y lo entiendo, supongo que como Manager debe tener muchísimas cosas que hacer después de que ah estallado una noticia como esta.

Termino de sazonar los trozos de carne la coloco en un refractario y la tapo para poder ir por Finnick para que encienda ya el asador, además que yo no se como asarla.

Había dicho que iría a cambiarse por que quería meterse a la alberca, pero ya se ah tardado mucho.

Toco la puerta de su habitación y presto atención a su respuesta:

-Adelante –grita.

Entro lentamente y lo miro de espaldas a mí, subiendo su short por sus piernas desnudas. No tiene la camisa puesta por lo que puedo volver a ver su gran tatuaje extendido por su espalda.

-¿Puedes prender el asador ya? –le digo.

-Si, lo siento –contesta, enderezándose y dándome la cara-. Estaba en una llamada, Alexander quiere que todo este listo para mañana.

-No importa, ya esta lista la carne.

-Voy para allá. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? –toma un pequeño bote blanco de la cama y me lo extiende.

Camino hasta el para tomarlo.

-¿Qué es?

-Me eh hecho un tatuaje hace como tres semanas y tengo que poner la crema durante poco mas de un mes para que pueda sanar correctamente.

-Pensé que eso de los tatuajes solo era ponerte la tinta y ya.

-Si quieres que el tatuaje quede sano y bueno, debes de cuidarlo muy bien.

Me da la espalda y yo coloco un poco de crema en mi dedo índice.

-¿Cuál de todos estos es? –pregunto. Hay un montón de letras por todos lados, grandes, pequeñas, horizontales, verticales, inclinadas.

-Hay una frase, comienza debajo del cuello y termina unos centímetros arriba de la pretina del pantalón.

La localizo fácilmente, además que puedo notar que es ligeramente mas obscura que las demás.

Cuidadosamente coloco la pomada sintiendo el relieve de las letras bajo la yema de mis dedos, eso hace que las letras adquieran un color mas rico.

Lo hago cuidadosamente, lento, tratando de leer las palabras con mi tacto.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –le pregunto cuando llego al final del tatuaje. Esta en francés.

Finnick se da media vuelta, lentamente.

-"Y si el destino nos quiere juntos, no importa cuantas personas pasen en nuestras vidas, al final del camino nos volveremos a encontrar" –responde, acariciando cada palabra con sus labios sedosos.

Lo miro a los ojos, dejando que su profunda mirada se una con la mía.

-Cuando lo hice, lo hice pensando en ti. –murmura.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

-No te creo.

-Créeme, puedes traducirlo tu mismo. No esperaba encontrarme con otra persona más que contigo.

Lleva su dedo pulgar y lo coloca entre mis labios, sujetando con cuidado mi labio inferior con sus dedos.

Inclina su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, y como efecto del magnetismo, nuestros labios se unen.

No se que es mas delicioso, si sus labios o su tacto.

Coloca cómodamente sus manos en mi cintura y yo sujeto su rostro, sintiendo su ligera barba en la palma de mi mano.

Su lengua saborea poco a poco mis labios, calculando mi respuesta, y como se siente libre, comienza a juntarla con la mía, suavemente, es un deleite total.

Sus manos se aprietan en mi cadera y la junta con su cuerpo, me curveo para intentar unirnos y paso mis brazos por su cuello para poder sentir su calor corporal contra el mío.

Parece que el contacto enciende algo dentro de nosotros por que los besos comienzan a ser cada vez más intensos.

Finnick se separa de mí y no quiero que lo haga y eso me desespera. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me mira a los ojos.

Vuelve a juntar nuestros labios por unos segundos y los vuelve a separar.

Sus ojos inspeccionan los míos, sus labios entreabiertos están rojos y para mí, luce perfectamente hermoso.

Sujeta con ambas manos el primero botón de mi camisa, provocándome un cosquilleo en el cuello con su tacto.

Desabrocha lentamente uno por uno, acariciando a su paso mi torso. Parece que mientras mas baja mas siento, por que cuando desabrocha el ultimo botón tengo unas ganas incontenibles de lanzarme sobre el, pero me mantengo en mi lugar y sigo sujetando su mirada con la mía.

Coloca sus manos en mi abdomen y me provoca un respingo, mi respiración, ya entre cortada, se vuelve mas marcada. Lentamente sube, acariciando todo lo que sus manos abarcan hasta que llega a mis hombros, baja por mis brazos lentamente, quitando la camisa a su paso, y la deja caer al suelo. Sus manos terminan sujetando tiernamente las mías.

-¿estas bien? –pregunta, entrecortadamente.

-Aham –respondo, incapaz de emitir una palabra.

Me toma de la espalda y une nuestros labios de nuevo, pero ahora con fuerza y desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Comienza a empujarme hacia atrás hasta que siento la cama en mis piernas.

Se separa de mi solo para ayudarme a recostarme en ella y acomoda su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Su pecho es caliente, como su abdomen, acariciando mi cuerpo.

No se como puedo describir lo que siento interiormente, solo se que es una desesperación inmensa, como si quisiera meterme en el cuerpo de Finnick, como si quisiera unir nuestras pieles para siempre, y ese tacto que su torso desnudo logra con el mío se me hace escaso, quiero poder tocarlo, quiero poder tener mas de Finnick junto a mi.

Sus caderas se mueven contra las mías, y se que es imposible que el no pueda sentir mi erección, así como yo siento la suya.

-¿Estas bien? –vuelve a preguntarme entre besos.

-Si –respondo como puedo y vuelvo atraer su rostro al mío.

Acaricio su espalda con mis manos, tratando de abarcar mas parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces las manos de Finnick sujetan la pretina de mi pantalón y comienza a desabrocharlo.

Levanta su cuerpo un poco para poder despojarme de el y me mira, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en mi. Debería resistirme, debería no dejar que lo haga, pero dentro de mi se ah encendido una bomba de tiempo y solo quiere estallar. Y no puedo luchar contra eso.

Como no me resisto dirige sus labios a mi abdomen y en el momento en que me toca una corriente eléctrica tensa cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

Me quita el pantalón por completo y yo cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por lo que siento en mi interior, esa chispa convertida en llamarada que brota por todos mis poros.

Acaricia mis piernas con sus manos, desde la pantorrilla hasta mi cadera y sujeta el elástico de mi ropa interior. Abro los ojos de golpe pero Finnick ya ah retirado la prenda.

Es extraño como puedo quedarme helado aun con este ardor dentro de mí.

Espero el próximo movimiento de Finnick, por que yo estoy demasiado frio como para hacer algo por mi mismo. No hace nada, no dice nada y me obligo a mirarlo.

¿Algo anda mal?

Sus ojos se postran en los míos, su mirada es seria, su rostro rojizo mantiene la misma expresión.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, incapaz de quedarme con la pregunta dentro de mi y con mi corazón golpeando a mil por hora y amenazando con salirse de mi pecho.

Estoy nervioso por que no responde, por que no deja de mirarme a los ojos. Algo anda mal, algo le ah desagradado.

-Eres… eres el hombre mas hermoso en la faz de la tierra –suelta, con cada palabra sedosa penetrando mis oídos. Supongo que todo esta bien, eso quiero creer, por que mi corazón da otro grito agitado con lo que ah dicho.

Coloca su mano en mi abdomen y acaricia mi torso hasta llegar a mi cuello, en ese momento junta nuestros labios y los saborea lentamente.

Se levanta de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Desabrocha desesperadamente su short y lo retira de su cuerpo junto con su ropa interior.

Desearía haber podido mirarlo, pero al hacer eso se ah tirado sobre mi cuerpo.

Ahora no hay nada más que nos separe. Cada parte de nuestro cuerpo esta unida a la del otro, la excitación que siento es incomparable con nada más que haya vivido antes.

Su erección se siente tan deliciosa junto a la mía, quiero tenerla. Quiero tener a Finnick para mí. Quiero ser suyo.

-¿Estas seguro? –me pregunta, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

No respondo, por que no tolero estar lejos de sus labios.

-Si –mascullo como puedo.

Acomoda mi cuerpo, girándome lentamente y acariciándome a su paso, con su mano delicada.

-Debes de prometerme que me dirás todo lo que sientas –dice, agitado, con desesperación-. Que me dirás si te lastimo.

Se que debería de tener miedo con esas palabras, pero no lo tengo, por que su tacto y su mirada me dice que todo estará bien.

Me recuesta bocabajo y comienza a besar mi cuello, sujeto la sabana con mis manos, apretando con fuerza cuando siento el miembro de Finnick junto a mis glúteos.

-Debes de decirme si te lastimo –vuelve a decir.

Levanta su cuerpo y poco a poco comienza a entrar en mí, separando mis glúteos con sus manos.

Mi respiración no puede estar más agitada y mi corazón no podría latir con más fuerza como en estos momentos.

Aprieto mis manos cuando lentamente comienza a entrar y poco a poco va recostándose sobre mi cuerpo hasta que queda completamente dentro y su pecho rosando mi espalda.

No se mueve en lo absoluto durante unos segundos, acaricia mis brazos desde los hombros hasta que llega a mis manos, entrelaza nuestros dedos, haciendo que suelte la sabana y aprieta mis manos con fuerza al tiempo que mueve ligeramente sus caderas.

No puedo decir que no hay dolor por que si lo hay y mucho, mi cuerpo reconoce su miembro como un objeto extraño y siento como se esfuerza por repelerlo, pero con los movimientos lentos de Finnick me da tiempo para adaptarme.

En la habitación solo se escucha nuestra respiración, Finnick no se ah movido aun, pero puedo sentir el palpitar de su corazón junto a mi espalda, y el palpitar inevitable de su miembro dentro de mi.

Con lentitud comienza a mover sus caderas, cuidadosamente, el dolor que siento hace que apriete por reflejo sus manos, pero el continua, y lo agradezco.

Mientras más tiempo esta dentro de mi, más fácil es tolerarlo. Llega un punto en que sus movimientos ya no se sienten tan molestos y comienzo a sentir gran placer.

Sus movimientos no son rápidos ni fuertes, son sedosos y cuidadosos y su miembro toca zonas en mi cuerpo que jamás pensé que serian tocadas, no tanto en el sentido físico, por que en estos momentos es como si pudiera saborear el paraíso.

Sujeta mi cadera con ambas manos y la eleva con cuidado, eso hace que nuestros cuerpos se unan mas y por ende que su miembro entre un poco mas en mi, aunque sean milímetros el cambio es muy notorio por que el dolor mesclado con placer ah arrancado un gemido sonoro de mi garganta.

En esta posición Finnick puede acariciarme cómodamente, pensé que no podría sentir mas placer del que estaba sintiendo por me equivoque, por que cuando su mano sujeta mi erección explota la bomba que se había encendido hace mucho tiempo y con ella el fuego se incrementa en mi interior, y si antes sentía un dolor en mi interior ahora quisiera que Finnick estuviera aun mas dentro de mi.

Sus movimientos se vuelven rítmicos, sus caderas moviéndose y su mano acariciando mi erección.

No se como eh llegado a este punto, pero en cuanto termino todo se vuelve borroso, el placer envuelve cada partícula de mi cuerpo y me olvido de todo por un par de segundos. Los mejores segundos en mi vida. Por fin el fuego interior encontró una salida, justo por mi miembro, en una explosión llena de placer.

Me eh perdido en el placer que sentí, que no me di cuenta en que momento Finnick ah acabado también. Pero se que lo ah hecho por que su respiración esta muy agitada y su mano tensa, junto con el resto de su cuerpo; y cuando su miembro sale de mi interior puedo sentir un liquido caliente a su paso.

No se como reaccionar, no se que debo de hacer, es que no tengo fuerzas para nada, estoy derribado, solo puedo sentir las contracciones del placer, probadas muy pobres de lo que sentí hace un momento.

Mi respiración esta igual de agitada que la de Finnick, no puedo controlarla.

Se recuesta a un lado mío, colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda y trazando ligeras figuras.

Cuando tengo fuerzas para moverme y mi cuerpo me responde, me giro para recostarme sobre mi espalda.

Finnick me limpia el sudor de mi rostro con su mano, después estira su brazo para alcanzar una sabana con que cubre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Fijo mi mirada en el, su rostro parece el de un niño. Rojo y húmedo, con su cabello despeinado y mechones cayendo sobre su frente. Es hermoso. Es hermoso y es mío.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y yo hago lo mismo, como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Suelta una muy ligera pero sabrosa risa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto en un susurro, envuelto en la felicidad que el derrocha.

-¿Estas bien?

-No –respondo-. Creo que bien es una palabra demasiado suave.

-Sabes… no tienes que fingir que…

-Perfecto –lo interrumpo-. Me siento perfecto.

-¿Si? –me pregunta sonriendo, marcándose un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Si… y… ¿Y para ti?

-Perfecto –responde sonriendo-. Perfecto es la palabra.

Respondo a su sonrisa con otra igual de ligera.

-¿Me lo prometes? –inquiero.

-Te lo juro –se apoya en su codo-. Ven acá.

Levanto un poco mi cuerpo para besarlo y cuando nuestros labios se unen vuelvo a sentir como el mundo gira. Por que en estos momentos todo gira alrededor de nosotros. Finnick es el centro del universo.

Me recuesto sobre el un momento, uniendo nuestros cuerpos ligeramente sudados.

Agitado me recuesto a un lado de el de nuevo, sobre su brazo.

Ahí nos quedamos ambos, escuchando nuestras propias respiraciones, que poco a poco van tomando un ritmo normal.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero me arrepiento, aun así el lo nota y deja de acariciar mi cabello.

-¿Qué? –pregunta.

-Nada –respondo, sonriendo.

-Ibas a decir algo

-No, no iba a hacerlo.

-Si, ibas a decir algo, anda, dime.

-No, es solo que no es el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-Nada puede estar mal en este momento.

-No lo se, creo que querrás salir corriendo.

-Buen intento, pero no funcionara –sonríe, no puedo verlo, pero se que lo ah hecho, es como si ahora fuéramos un solo cuerpo y pudiera sentir sus expresiones-. Solo dímelo. Dime.

-Okay… -pienso un momento sobre como soltarlo, dejo que mi cerebro saque las palabras justo como las pensó-. Es solo que… eh, es todo sobre ti… ya sabes, estar contigo…. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento seguro en mi propia piel. Por primera vez –guardo silencio un momento, por que no es mi cerebro quien manda las palabras a mi boca, es mi corazón-. Por primera vez me siento como si supiera quien soy. Por primera vez en mi vida siento como si supiera exactamente en donde quiero estar. –Finnick no contesta, entonces continúo-. Uh… pero eso no quiere decir que me valla a quedar a vivir contigo, así que… no te asustes.

Acomoda su cuerpo, recostándose sobre su costado y yo hago lo mismo, para mirarlo.

Coloca su mano sobre mi pecho y comienza a acariciarlo.

-No voy a asustarme –susurra y esboza una ligera sonrisa y elevando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-Okay… supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos.

-Entiendo –dice-. Me alegra que lo hicieras… por que yo, uh… supongo que ambos estamos exactamente en donde debemos estar.

Dicho esto me da un fugas beso en los labios y se recuesta sobre mi pecho.

Envuelvo su cuerpo con mis brazos y me quedo en silencio junto con el.

Dejando que el momento se llene de magia.


End file.
